Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Digimon Adventure 03
by SF64Rules
Summary: The Shredder and the Foot Clan are after the Digidestined! But why? Could this be another way for Ch'rell to reach the Utrom homeworld? Either way, only the TMNT and Digidestined and their Digimon can stop the evil criminal Utrom and this mysterious ally of his. Rated K for now but rating will rise for heavier violence in later chapters. On hiatus for the next while I'm afraid.
1. Character Introduction

This is the beginning of a great saga in the Digimon anime. With Me Mania's permission I'm uploading a TMNT/Digimon crossover of my own. But unlike his version which features the TMNT universe from the movies, this universe takes place in continuation of the 2003 cartoon. And this first chapter will review the list of characters from the TMNT 2003 era and the Digimon characters from the second season of the anime that will appear or cameo in the story.

Because it uses elements from the 2003 cartoon, it will be darker than the other one but still remain lighthearted enough for young audiences (actually all ages) so once this introduction chapter is uploaded, expect the first part of this awesome saga come alive soon.

NOTE: TMNT (belongs to Mirage Groups, 4Kids Entertainment, and now Nickelodeon), and Digimon (belongs to Bandai and Toei Animation). No sueing please.

* * *

TMNT 2003 characters:

Leonardo

Raphael

Donatello

Michelangelo

April O'Neil

Casey Jones

Master Splinter

The Utrom Shredder (Ch'rell)

Tengu Shredder (does not appear but is mentioned)

Feudal Japan Shredder (does not appear but is mentioned)

Karai

Dr. Chaplin

("Enchanted") Foot Ninja

("Enchanted") Foot Tech Ninja

Shrednaught Foot Mech

("New") Foot Elite Guard

Foot Technician

Public Technician

Foot Mystics (Heralds of the Shredder)

Traximus

Triceraton All-Star Team

Leatherhead

Ancient One

Ninja Tribunal (does not appear but is mentioned)

Miyamoto Usagi

Gennosuke

Justice Force

Utroms

Mortu

Agent Bishop (Cameos in the ending)

Baxter Stockman (Cameos in the ending)

Hun (Cameos in the ending)

Master Khan (Cameos in the ending)

Basically this story for the TMNT section takes place at the end of the Ninja Tribunal season because the Tengu Shredder gets mentioned and because time has passed since the event the Foot Skyscraper gets fully repaired once more and the Foot Soldiers and Foot Elite have their updated designs from the 4th and 5th seasons and the new Shrednaught Foot Mechs are present also, there are some 'interesting' plot twists also: The main one is that Ch'rell, the Utrom Shredder is back when he is suppose to be exiled on an icy asteroid (the way he returned will be actually explained later in the story), Karai is also no longer the new leader of the Foot and her personal vendetta against the turtles is somewhat over and is now back to being torn between honor and her loyalty to her father.

* * *

Digimon Characters:

Davis Motomiya / Veemon (Flamedramon / Raidramon / Ex-Veemon / Paildramon / Imperialdramon / Imperialdramon Fighter Mode)

Yolei Inoue / Hawkmon (Aqulliamon /Halsemon / Shurimon / Silphymon)

Cody Hida / Armadillomon (Ankylomon / Digmon / Shakkoumon)

T.K. Takaishi / Patamon (Angemon / Pegasusmon / MagnaAngemon / Shakkoumon)

Kari Kamiya / Gatomon (Angewomon / Nefetrimon / Silphymon)

Ken Ichijouji / Wormmon (Stingmon / Paildramon / Imperialdramon / Imperialdramon Fighter Mode)

Tai Kamiya / Agumon (Greymon / MetalGreymon / WarGreymon)

Matt Ishida / Gabumon (Garurumon / WereGarurumon / MetalGarurumon)

Sora Takenouchi / Biyomon (Birdramon / Garudamon)

Izzy Izumi / Tentomon (Kabuterimon / MegaKabuterimon)

Mimi Tachikawa / Palmon (Togemon / Lillymon)

Joe Kido / Gomamon (Ikkakumon / Zudomon)

Metal Etemon

Gennai

Azulongmon

Leomon "Spirit"

Ogremon

Wizardmon "Spirit"

Digitamamon

Piximon "Spirit"

Meramon

Frigimon

Mammothmon

Titanium Etemon (Made-up, more powerful form of Metal Etemon)

The timeline of the digidestined and their digimon takes place after the battle with MaloMyotismon three years later, but before the 25 years later epilogue. The story on how Metal Etemon returns will also be explained later in the story.

* * *

And there you go, be ready for the first chapter very soon.


	2. The Meet and Greet

Here we go!

I so credit Me Mania for giving me this killer idea, infact if he ever gets his story done, I hope he can help me with this one.

NOTE: I don't own TMNT or Digimon. They belong to their respective producers

If I get any positive comments then you bet I'll continue making this wonderful saga.

* * *

The animated movie story begins at nightime in the busy city of New York (I think around 6:00 pm), as a blonde haired girl (This is 16-year old Mimi Tachikawa) holding her digimon (Palmon) is leaving a pizza stand walking through an alleyway on her way home.

"Mimi I'm hungry, can I eat the pizza now?" Palmon asked.

Mimi looked at her friend and shook her head. "Hold on there Palmon, that pizza is not just for you. Mom asked me to get pizza because SOMEONE went into the kitchen and ate all of dinner."

Palmon begins to blush embarrassedly. Mimi looks at her digimon and smiles, Palmon is a good friend, too bad she has a large appetite.

* * *

Unknown to two of them, they were being watched, by what appeared to be two ninjas, wearing a black and gray ninja costume with gray boots and gauntlets, a red sash with a trident shaped foot logo at the center spot, a gray metal belt, over their heads was a black mask with yellow visor-like eyes with a black headband with a long end, they also had a katana shethed on their backs, stood on a nearby roof top. They are "Enchanted" Foot Ninjas.

"Is this who the master wanted?" asked Ninja 1.

"This is the girl, see she matches the photo." said Ninja 2 holding the picture of Mimi.

"All right, let's get her!" said Ninja 1.

* * *

Unknown to the ninjas they too were also being watched from a higher rooftop by what appeared to be two giant ninja turtles.

"Hey Leo, find something strange about this?" asked one of the turtles.

"You mean how those two Foot ninja are spying on a girl carrying what appears to be a toy monster and a pizza." said the blue bandana mask wearing, basic green skinned, double katana blade, ninja leader Leonardo.

"That too, but look how she is carrying that pizza box. You never carry it on the side!" said Michelangelo, the orange bandana mask wearing, sea green skinned, double nunchuck, ninja joker.

Leo sighed in annoyance. "Mikey, keep focused on the goal." Then he noticed something. "Look, the Foot are making their move!"

* * *

The two watched as the Foot ninjas are now in front of the girl, each withdrawing the sword from the sheath on their back. Weapons in hand, the two turtles are about to jump down to street level and attack when the 'toy' launches its vines at the ninjas, grabbing them and throwing them against the walls of the alleyway, knocking them out for a while.

* * *

"Wow, did you see that?" replied a stunned Leo as he sheathed both his katanas.

"Yeah. Toys today are becoming too violent for kids, dude." Mikey said dully as he put away both his nunchucks.

Leo thought to himself, "_Why didn't I just ask Raph to come with me instead of Mikey_?" Leo then realizing the situation thought it was time to get some answers. "Let's see if we can find out who that girl is and what that plant-thing is."

* * *

Back on the alley floor, Mimi and Palmon examine the fallen ninjas.

"Who were these people?" asked Mimi to Palmon.

"I don't know who they are but I don't think they'll bother us again Mimi." Palmon looks up at the dark sky. "Hey Mimi, look!"

Mimi looks up as well to see two giant turtles jumping off a rooftop and landing right in front of her.

Both groups stared at each other for a full minute, Leo was the first to speak. "Please don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."

Mimi replied in a confused tone, "Why should I be afraid?"

"WHAT!" Mikey freaked out, "I can't believe that for once someone didn't like totally freak out, are you even human?!"

"What is his problem?" Palmon asked.

"It talks too? Dude I need to lie down." Mikey was feeling faint as he surprises everyone greatly by passing out.

Leo could not believe it, ninjas attacking a girl with a talking creature, the human girl is not afraid of them for once and to top it all off his own ninja brother faints because of all this.

* * *

Back in the alley at night, after that weird encounter. Mikey of course was still unconscious, meanwhile after introducing themselves to each other; Leo begins telling Mimi and Palmon about their origin and their adventures.

Mimi was stunned. "So you're actually made of ooze?" she asked very bluntly.

Leo was not offended from the statement. "And we're part turtle."

"And people say hatching out of an egg is weird." Palmon muttered.

"Okay, now what about you?" Leo asked.

"What about me?" replied a confused Mimi.

Leo shook his head, "No I mean the little, green, plant thingy."

Mimi now understood what he was talking about, "Oh, Palmon."

Leo thought to himself, "_I'm not sure if she is playing dumb or if she just is dumb_."

Mimi then tells Leo about digimon and the history of the digidestined.

10 minutes later...

* * *

"Is this some kind of joke?" Leo couldn't believe it.

Mimi knew this would probably have happened. "I know its sounds farfetched but really, I am telling the truth."

Leo then realized one thing. "Well this does explain um... Your name is Palmon right?"

Palmon nodded. "Yep."

"It also explains those monsters attacks all across the world in the past." Leo remembered watching the news stations about the incidents.

Mimi remembered well since she and her friends were apart of it. "Yeah did you ever find it strange how everyone just forgot about it?"

"Yeah that was weird. Now getting back to the point, so since what you're telling me is true then you and your friends have saved the world two times and you never even got a parade." said Leo and he crossed his arms in disappointment. "Man, what does it take to get a little appreciation."

Mimi just smiled. "Yeah, but look at you. You and your brothers saved the city many times, went back in time to learn about the history about those creatures you call 'The Utroms' and you never even got a picture in a newspaper- well if they did then you would have some explaining to do, I guess somethings are better off being unknown."

Palmon interrupts. "Listen I know that were having a good time talking about how were all unappreciated by the world but..." she then starts yelling out, "WHAT ABOUT THOSE FEET NINJAS?"

"Lower your voice Palmon!" Mimi said rubbing her ears.

"Yeah and its Foot not feet!" said Mikey sitting back up.

Everyone then looks at Mikey to see he has regained consciousness. "When did you get up?" asked Leo.

"After Ms. Plant thing over there screamed her head off how could I not get up?" Mikey said rather annoyed.

Mimi interrupts. "Okay so can we please get back to the point here! Why are they after us?"

"The Shredder must be after your plant pal, babe." answered Mikey.

"The Shredder?" Mimi wondered before realizing what Mikey said, "Wait a minute... Did you just call me BABE?"

"Sorry, um, I kind of missed the whole introduction thing." Mikey apologized not wanting to start a fight.

Mimi was annoyed by the babe comment but forgave Mikey. "Okay, the name is Mimi and this is Palmon, and you never call me babe again, got it!"

"Yes Mimi!" said Mikey in a frighten tone.

Palmon was trying to get back on topic. "Now who is the Shredder?"

"Oops! I forgot to tell you about him when I was telling about our adventures." Leo said kind of embarrassed.

Mikey was stunned. "How could you not tell them about the one guy who always returns from the dead and is trying to kick the shell out of us every time he sees us?"

Leo tells Mimi and Palmon about the Foot Clan and more importantly, the Shredder.

"And I thought evil Digimon were bad, this guy is a monster! ...or actually he's an Utrom, but still!" Mimi replied in horror. "And he's after us!"

"Don't worry we'll help you out." replied Leo.

"And we'll help you out too." added Mimi.

Mikey started being sarcastic. "How? What you going to do sick Palmon on him? No offense Palmon but the Shredder is far too powerful and he would... well... Shred you."

Palmon just grinned. "Not if I digivolve."

Mikey was confused. "Digi-what?"

"I'll explain on the way home, speaking of which I think you two should head back home as well." replied Leo.

Mimi checked her watch. "Hey, you're right let's go Palmon." Mimi and Palmon run through the alley that leads to her family's apartment.

"Hey wait maybe we should come with you, just in case the Foot ambush you two again!" Mikey offered.

Mimi yelled back "Don't worry my apartment is down this alley anyway."

"Okay then. We'll keep in touch." With that said Leo jumps back to the rooftops.

"See ya around." Mikey says as he jumps back to the rooftop.

* * *

Mimi and Palmon wave goodbye to their new friends. Once back on the rooftop they start heading to the nearest manhole.

"They're nice." Palmon said.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell the others." Mimi then remembered the pizza "We better get home, the pizza is getting cold."

* * *

Back in the sewers, Leo finishes telling Mikey about Mimi's story. "Wow dude! I always knew there was another dimension." Mikey said in a 'I told you so' tone.

"Yeah, that's where you came from when before the ooze hit us." Leo said being funny (a rare moment).

"Ha-Ha, very funny Leo." Mikey said sarcastically. "Wait till the others hear about this night."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the alley the two Foot ninja recover from their knocked out stat.

Ninja 1 was still rubbing the back of his head. "How did that thing do that?"

"I don't know, but let's go report to the master." Replied Ninja 2.

Both ninjas vanish into the darkness of the night. And thus...our story truly begins.

* * *

And there you go. You just gotta love these types of crossovers, if any of you readers out there comment nicely I'll continue the saga.


	3. Evil and Good's Plans

Well, well, well, this is certainly a quick update. I still plan to do MMNR (Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers) but this story is more fun to do right now. We meet the masterminds of the movie and also the allies of the good guys.

NOTE: TMNT and Digimon belong to their respective owners.

* * *

After the pizza dinner at her apartment, both Mimi and Palmon were in for a surprise.

"Guess what dear." Mimi's Mom said as she picked up the plates.

Mimi looked at her she didn't know what so she replied, "What is it, Mom?"

Her Dad then continued. "We have a surprise for you and Palmon." Mimi's Dad handed her a letter, "All you two need to know is in this letter from your friend Sora."

Mimi took the letter with a smile on her face, "_What could it be_?" she thought. After dinner Mimi and Palmon go to Mimi's room to read the letter.

* * *

Dear Mimi,

I have great news, me and the other digidestined and digimon are coming to visit you. You see there was this flower garden contest in town and the prize was a trip for no more than 20 people to New York City for spring break. The Winners will be staying in a 5-star hotel for a week with plenty of spending money. I thought of this as a way to visit you so I entered. Everyone helped too. We won the contest and we did it all just to see you. Can't wait to see you and Palmon.

Your Friends, Tai, Joe, Izzy, Matt, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Davis, Ken and Sora

* * *

Mimi started leaping for joy. "Hurray! I can't wait to see them, this has been the best day ever!"

Palmon added. "Yeah, first we meet Leo and Mikey and now all of our friends from Japan are coming to visit us. It's going to be a digidestined reunion."

Mimi stops jumping and smiled. "Yeah!" Mimi then started to think about the contest. She thought something wasn't right as she then frowned slightly.

Palmon saw Mimi looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"There is something wrong with this contest." Mimi replied.

Palmon looked puzzled. "What's wrong with it?"

Mimi started telling Palmon about her theory, "A normal contest allows you to only bring up to at least five people. Also Sora didn't mention who was sponsoring this contest. Has to be someone very rich to say they would give up to twenty people plane tickets back and forth from Japan to the U.S. and let them stay in New York for a week in a hotel with spending money."

Palmon then started scratching her head. "It does sound suspicious."

"Yeah and my friends won, not that they couldn't!" Mimi added having confidence in her friends, "It just seems too weird."

"Do you think the Feet Ninjas have something to do with it?" Palmon asked.

"First Palmon its Foot," Mimi corrected her friend and then thought seriously, "And yes, I think the Foot are behind this, after all they tried to capture me tonight."

"What should we do Mimi?" asked Palmon.

Mimi started making a plan. "First we have to get a hold of the others to see who sponsored this contest."

"How?" asked Palmon.

"My D-terminal of course." Mimi smiled in a triumphant tone.

Palmon anime sweat dropped. "You can't do that though. You spilled soda on it afew days ago and now you have to buy another one, remember?"

Mimi anime sweat dropped. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How about we E-mail them instead?"

Palmon anime sweat dropped again. "You can't do that either, you also spilled soda on the computer too, remember?"

Mimi yelled at herself. "CURSE MY SODA SPILLING HABIT!"

"And we can't get into the digiport because you and the other digidestined here in the America can't open a digiport with your digivices." Palmon added. "Oh, I know why don't you just use a different computer or maybe just call them?" Palmon added.

"I would, but I kept all that information in my planner...and I lost that last week." Getting upset, tears begin forming in Mimi's eyes, "I can't believe it, how could I be cut off from my friends and not know about it till I needed to speak to them. Right now they could be walking into a trap and I can't warn them."

Palmon tried to cheer her up. "Hey I know who can help us, the turtles."

Mimi looked up. "Really?"

"Of course." Palmon smiled assuringly.

Mimi began to cheer up. "You're right we'll go see them now, maybe they have a plan."

Palmon reminded her. "But it's almost midnight, Mimi."

Mimi was a little embarrassed. "Then we'll go see them tomorrow."

A few minutes later Mimi climbed into bed with alot on her mind.

"I hope everyone will be okay." Palmon said.

Mimi was worried too. "Me too Palmon...me too."

And the two went to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile we switch over to a very tall Skyscraper in the middle of the city; unlike many other skyscrapers this one had a big red trident shaped foot logo on the front side of the building. This is the office, base, and central headquarters of Oroku Saki as the Shredder and was the office of his business. The tower has many science labs, offices, quarters, libraries, the Mouser production factories, trap hallways, the Foot Mystics temple, and war rooms. The tower also incorporated a hangar for air vehicles, a heliport for helicopters, many Japanese gardens, and training facilities for the Foot ninjas. Above the heliport was the Shinto Palace (the main throne room). The same two Foot ninjas were inside a hallway, walking to the Shinto Palace. On the way they met up with a female ninja, who was wearing almost the same attire as the Foot ninjas but some parts of her outfit were recolored and she wore no face mask, her hair is black colored and a red headband around her forehead. This was Karai, second-in-command of the Foot and former leader of it too.

Both ninjas bowed. "Mistress Karai, we have returned from our mission." they said unison.

Karai looked angry. "Where is the girl?"

Ninja 2 then tells their mistress what had happened.

Karai looked at Ninja 2 in disappointment. "If my father found out about this, you know what he would do to failures..." she then angrily grabbed Ninja 2 by the shoulder and threw him to the wall, knocking him unconscious for a while. Ninja 1 watched his companion (probably friend) in shock, Karai then looked at Ninja 1, "Now, let that be a lesson to you. For what I did to you is nothing compared to what my father would have done to you." she concluded calmly but sternly.

Ninja 1 bowed again. "Yes, mistress Karai!"

Karai then enters the throne room and closed the door. This door has the logo of the Foot on it, in the throne room we see lighten torches standing firm lined up on each side of the room, there was a fire place in the back, several bookshelves with Japanese history books filling them, a meditation table, and a desk near the fireplace with a TV on it. Sitting in his chair watching the news in New York, in his ninja robes was none other than Oroku Saki (a.k.a.) the Shredder. Saki turned the chair around to see Karai. The room was in shadows only the screen and the torches and fire place gave light.

Karai bowed to his master "Master..." she tells Saki about what happen.

He closed his eyes "Just as I predicted my Foot ninja never had a chance from what my sources told me. I just wanted to test her digimon's strength."

Karai was curious "Huh?"

Saki stood up "Karai go. I must be alone now."

Karai bowed again, "Yes father."

Once Karai leaves and the door closes a mysterious figure comes from the shadow.

Saki looked at his ally. "Ah... Our plan is working. News from the Foot fraction in Japan says that the digidestined there have entered –my– contest and they've won."

The mysterious figure spoke. "Excellent, it is almost time to get my revenge on the digidestined."

"Yes and once they're out of the way, we move onto phase two then after phase two I shall finally be able to annihilate the turtles and together we will both rule both the Digital and the Utrom worlds..." Saki said as he equipped his hand held claw on his left hand and he walked over to and he sliced at his meditation table as he finished his sentence with: "...and soon, the entire world!" The table splits in half and Oroku Saki began laughing maniacally when he finished the deed.

* * *

Early Saturday morning after getting dress in white tennis shoes, red shirt and blue jeans and leaving a note on the counter saying she was going to meet her friends, Mimi and Palmon (now in Mimi's book bag because its day time) sets out to find the turtles.

They are outside when Palmon asked a question. "How are we going to find the turtles?"

"If I remember correctly, Leo said that they live in the sewers." Mimi said.

Palmon looked confused. "So were going to go down that manhole over there when no one is looking and search the sewers?"

Mimi started walking. "Yep."

Palmon was shocked. "What? Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Mimi?"

Mimi laughs and reminds her about all the sewers they been in and all the sludge-type digimon they have fought in the digital world and says that another sewer wouldn't kill her. However when she and Palmon went down the manhole into the sewers and smelled the air Mimi's opinion changed.

Mimi was holding her nose. "I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T BE THIS BAD PALMON!"

Palmon shook her head. "We have a problem. I have to admit though I thought The Digital World sewers were bad, but New York's sewers are terrible."

After Mimi got use to the air, they set to find the turtle's lair. "First things first, Palmon you're a little bit heavy for my back so could you please walk." Mimi asked.

Palmon smiled. "But I like it when you carry me. After all the times I had to carry you, you can't do the same for me?"

Mimi glared at Palmon angrily, "PALMON!"

Palmon jumps out. "Okay! I'm out, I'm out!"

Mimi felt a whole lot better. "Alright, let's get going."

After spending two hours in the sewers not getting anywhere they come across an entrance closed by a big metallic door. Unknown to them they were being followed.

Palmon was confused. "This must be where they live."

"But how are we going to get in?" Mimi asked.

A stranger spoke (with a slight Brooklyn accent). "How do you know where our home is?"

Mimi and Palmon then turn around to see another giant turtle wearing the same thing as Leo and Mikey but his bandana mask was red, his skin color was darker green, and he had different weapons.

Palmon remembered Leo's story. "This must be Raphael."

Mimi agreed. "Yeah, he looks exactly like Leo and Mikey."

Raph was curious. "Who are you, and what's with the talking plant thing?"

Palmon anime sweat drops. "The name is Palmon.".

Raph remembered something Leo told him. "Wait, you're Palmon?"

Palmon was surprised. "You heard of me?"

"And you must be Mimi." Raph realized.

"The one and only." Mimi smiled.

Raph couldn't believe it, "Leo and Mikey were telling the truth." Then he realized when he added 'Mikey' and thought to himself with a moan, "_Aw man, Mikey's never going to let me live it down_."

Palmon and Mimi both replied. "Yep."

Raph quickly recovered and smiled "Allow me to open the door then." Raph then opens a panal next to the large door, and presses some buttons to deactivate the password, and the door opened, Donny created it so no one would stumble across their home.

The turtles' home was pretty big, it had two floors and several rooms, it even had a pool and a bridge.

(A/N: Instead of the factory from later seasons 4 and 5, i decided to bring back the old lair used from seasons 1, 2, 3, and early 4. Make it seem like it got repaired in between seasons 5 and 6)

"Izzy would love this, he always into technology!" Mimi said.

"Sounds alot like Donny." Raph said with a grin.

There was a lot of things that they've never seen in most sewers. There was a small dojo arena with punching bags, weights and all other training equipment, something there appeared to be a giant metal box that had the words "UNDER-CONSTRUCTION STAY AWAY MIKEY" printed all over it and a hallway that must lead to other parts of the sewer. They next see a small computer area on a desk and at the desk was the fourth turtle that looked exactly like the others with only a purple bandanna mask, an olive-brown skin color, and a different weapon.

"That must be Donatello." Mimi realized.

Raph started yelling to Donny. "Hey Donny, Leo and Mikey were telling the truth!"

Donny sat up and faced Raph with a scoff. "Raph, how many times do I have to tell you? There is no such thing as digi-." he stopped when then sees Mimi and the living proof of digimon, Palmon, he blinks for a second. "-mon...I don't believe it." Donny groaned slapping his head.

"What? That you were wrong about the existence of digimon?" Raph asked.

"That too, but now due to my bet with Mikey I have to make him that sewer surfboard he wanted!" Donny said shaking his head.

"That's right, and remember Donny, the colors have to be a lot of green and dash of orange!" Mikey's voice was heard.

Mimi and Palmon then turn to see Leo and Mikey have finally arrived from the hallway.

Leo was surprised to see Mimi and Palmon. "I never thought you would find this place..."

"Leonardo, I thought your claims were alittle...unreal, but it turns out that you and Michelangelo were telling the truth." A mysterious figure's voice was heard saying.

Palmon and Mimi turn around to see a giant gray rat wearing a brown ninja robe.

"Mimi and Palmon, we want you to meet our sensei and father, Master Splinter." replied Leo.

Mimi and Palmon both bow. "Nice to meet you Master Splinter." they both replied.

Splinter was a little surprised, after all the years of having people faint in front of him its nice to meet two people who sees him as a person and not as a freak.

Raph was also surprised, "Well whaddya know, Mimi is the first human girl that didn't faint in front of Master Splinter." he chuckled.

"Anyway Mimi, Palmon, what brings you two below the streets of New York?" Leo asked, curious to why they were here.

"Yeah, the only visitors we usually get are April and Casey." Mikey added.

Mimi then tells about why she came down here in the first place.

* * *

10 Minutes later...

"It just seems too odd that a contest would allow you to bring up to at least twenty people." Mimi said finishing her story.

"Odd? More like it would never happen." Mikey said bluntly.

Leo folded his arms. "This does seem like a trap."

Raph started scratching his head. "The question is why?"

"I guess the same reason why they were after Mimi and Palmon." Donny said answering the questions.

Master Splinter had even a bigger question. "My question is how did the Shredder and the Foot find out about the digidestined and digimon in the first place?"

This question brought a sudden curiosity in the room. How did the Shredder find out in the first place? He is a mastermind and an Utrom criminal but could he really have found out all of this on his own? There was just no way. Seeing that everyone was looking worried Mikey tried to lighten the mood.

"You want to know something that I don't understand Mimi?" Mikey asked.

Mimi was curious. "What's that?"

"How could you spill soda on two electronics and not try to change your habits after the first time. Next time put the soda on the counter babe." Mikey said with a cheeky smirk.

Mimi started blushing with embarrassment. "Well that's not the point; we have to find out who is sponsoring the contest." Then she raised her voice angrily. "AND NEVER CALL ME BABE AGAIN MIKEY!"

Mikey freaked out slightly. "Yikes, sorry Mimi! I forgot!"

Leo broke up the arguement. "Settle down you two. Don, do you think you can find out some information about this contest."

"Not a problem Leo." Donny jumps back to his computer, cracking his knuckles then he searches the Internet about anything about the contest in Japan.

* * *

Splinter then offers Palmon and Mimi some tea. They accept and soon sit on the floor and drink the tea on the Japanese style table. Leo, Mikey, and Raph decided to entertain their guests and start showing off their ninja skills. To Mimi and Palmon it was very entertaining. Mikey first starts off by spinning his nunchucks and as he spins them faster he begins doing back flips, then he threw them like boomerangs and when they came back he caught them without effort. Leo then uses his katana blades to balance three targets, tosses them in the air and with a few fast slices the targets are sliced into pieces. Raph finishes the show by using one of his sais. He throws a target in the air and launches his sai like a dart and within seconds he gets a bulls eyes in midair. Mimi and Palmon then clap their hands to applaud the turtle for the ninja show. The three brothers then bow.

* * *

Donny soon finds what he is looking for. "I've found what we're looking for."

Everyone then rushes over to the computer.

"Who is sponsoring the contest?" Leo asked.

"Some flower company call the Red Flower, based here in New York at this address." Donny replied.

"The Red Flower?" Mimi asked curiously.

"Sounds like something Shredder would call it. Red for the color of blood." Raph said.

"Not to mention Shredder is a multi-billionaire, he can easily pay for anything and everything." Donny added.

"We should go investigate it tonight." Leo said.

"I wish I could warn my friends." Mimi said becoming sad.

"Don't worry Mimi the turtles are here for ya." Mikey assured her.

"Yeah, I know but my friends could be walking into a trap." Mimi said. "If it turns out to be a plot by the Shredder what are we going to do?"

Palmon interrupted. "If it is a trap, I say let him bring the digidestined and digimon to America."

Mimi was shocked. "What?"

Palmon explains. "Look, he brings them here, so then we find out which airport the plane is going to land and we go there and stop him. And when were done we can have a party!"

Mikey agreed. "Yeah, after all for what we know the Shredder may not even know that his most hated enemies are on to his plan. After all those two Foot ninjas never saw us, just you two."

Splinter was still curious, "We may have the element of surprise my sons, but remember the Shredder still may have something planned to stop us from interfering, so we will have to be careful."

"You're going to join the fight too Master?" asked Leo.

"Yes, this could very well be one of the most important fights we had with the Foot. This time the whole world can be at stake, not just the Utrom homeworld." Splinter said.

Donny sat up from the computer. "Then it's settled. We're going to stop Shredder."

"You know what this means?" Mikey said.

"What?" everyone else asked.

Mikey started to explain. "Well if were going to save the world...again, we have to do the traditional hands in the center and throw them in the air thing and say cowabunga!"

Raph however was not impressed, and he said sternly: "Mikey, how many times do I have to tell you? No more cowabunga!"

Mimi thought to herself worriedly. "_I hope the others are okay_."

* * *

See? I told you updating is short. Enjoy and comment please (nicely that is).


	4. The Red Flower

Here we are, sorry for the slight delay. Major problems with uploading.

NOTE: TMNT (Mirage Groups and 4Kids Entertainment, now Nickelodean), Digimon (Toei Animation and Bandai)

* * *

On the rooftops of New York on Saturday night, the turtles, after taking Mimi and Palmon home, decided it was time to go see the Red Flower. That was after they called an old friend who they were waiting for to arrive.

"Sorry I'm late guys."

The turtles old friend had just arrived, his name is Casey Jones. He is 21 years old and has long black hair, and he was wearing a red tanktop, blue track pants, brown gloves, and black tennis shoes. He had on his back a golfbag with a baseball bat, golfclub, and a hockey stick. (Based on TMNT season 1-5)

"Thanks for coming Casey." Raph said.

"No problem guys, I love the action." Casey said polishing his hockey stick off as he took off his hockey mask.

"We know." replied Mikey remembering all the fights they had been in with him.

"So were we going? A club, junkyard, Purple Dragon central, or maybe the Foot Skyscraper?" asked Casey, hoping he would see some action.

"A flower shop." Leo said.

Casey looked confused as he blinked. "Come again?"

"A flower shop, you know the place where they sell the flowers and..." Mikey said sarcastically.

Casey cuts him off. "I know Mikey. But I wanted to fight, not go to some dumb flower store." he complained.

"Haven't you and April been going to flower stores during your dates?" Donny asked.

"Yeah, I hate it!" Casey shouted looking down at the empty streets sulkingly.

Donny just smiled. "Well then, let see what happens when she finds out. April called me and said that you loved it."

Casey starts getting nervous. "Well, uh..."

"And for your information this could be like a Foot base of operation." Mikey said.

Casey started grinning as he puts on his hockey mask again. "Now that changes the game. Let's roll!"

Raph pulled Mikey aside. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Not sure, but we'll just have to see." Mikey shrugged.

* * *

5 minutes later...

The turtles and Casey were now traveling in the Battle Shell, that looked like a armored truck.

Casey starts looking around. "Nice van Don."

Donny grinned. "Yeah, I decided to tinker with the old Battle Shell and made this The Battle Shell X.V!"

"What does the X.V for?" Casey asked.

Donny's grin grew slicker. "Glad you asked Casey." He presses the red button (It's always the red button.) on the control panel that cause the car to reveal the rocket engine in the back and let it rip at 100 miles per hour. "The X.V. stands for extreme velocity."

Everyone was sent back to backs pressed against the seat. "WE SEE!"

* * *

The car then passes by a yellow taxi.

A passenger watched as the van went by. "What the heck was that?"

Driver replied in a dull tone voice. "Looked like a green armor van with a rocket engine. Gas must be a killer. This is your stop right?"

The passenger looks at him. "How come you're not shocked after we just saw that?"

The driver replied in an even duller tone. "This is New York, I've seen stranger things then that."

"Whatever. Thanks" The passenger sighed.

* * *

The van stops near a park where they can see the Red Flower shop through the park.

Casey looked at the measly flower shop. "That's it?"

"Don't be fooled." Leo replied.

Raph starts talking. "Maybe computer geek over here got the wrong name?"

Donny glared at him. "Don't call me computer geek and this is the place."

"How about both of you zip your lips while I go check it out." Casey said.

"Why you-?" Mikey started before realizing: "Oh yeah, we're mutant turtles."

"So you can use your brain." Casey said sarcastically as he leaves the Battle Shell and heads to the store (he first removed his mask and putted on a trench coat).

Mikey starts rubbing his stomach. "Man, I having a major pizza attack."

"I actually could use some deep dish action myself." Raph agreed.

Mikey looked at Donny. "Instead of making some lame device. How about you just make a pizza maker?"

Donny looked at his brother. "I tried, but there is one flaw."

Mikey was intrigued. "What is it?"

Donny whispers the flaw in Mikey's ear.

"WHOA! Next time Mimi and Palmon comes over let's give them some." Mikey exclaimed excitedly.

Raph starts grinning at Mikey, "Speaking of Mimi, Mikey."

Mikey looked confused, "What?"

Raph gave him a playful jab on the shoulder, "I think you like her."

Mikey jabbed him back, "Yeah and I think you and Palmon would make a great couple."

"Seriously, I think you do." Raph said.

"Are you kidding me she is not my type." Mikey replied while shaking his head.

"Oh sure she isn't." Raph smirked teasingly.

Leo jumped in, "You have to admit she is a babe."

"No she is a Japanese babe." Donny corrected.

(NOTE: Just like Me Mania who decided to verify the ages so no one thinks this is kinda of creepy. I'm verify the ages here too. the Turtles are eighteen because this film story takes place at the end of the Ninja Tribunal season but before Fast Forward, I still call them the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles though, and second Mimi is sixteen because it takes place 3 years after the MaloMyotismon saga but before the 25 years later epilogue.)

"This is interesting." replied Casey as he was looking at them.

The turtles see Casey was back.

"Anyway there's nothing strange in there." Casey said pointing back at the flower shop.

Donny looked at him like a crazy man, "What?"

Casey nodded his head. "Yep, just a plain flower shop." he grew disgusted. "A stupid, lame flower shop if you ask me!"

"Let me look." Donny and the other turtles put on a trench coat and hat and they run to the shop followed. "Casey is right, it is just a plain flower shop." he said looking through the window.

Mikey examined the building. "Yeah. It doesn't scream out 'I'm an evil corporation run by the Shredder' at all."

Donny gives up as he sighed. "This is pointless, maybe this isn't a trap after all."

"Yeah but allowing you to invite up to twenty people on a plane from Japan to North America?" Mikey asked.

"Maybe they're nice people running that place." Casey suggested.

"With a lot of cash to spend." Raph added.

"I guess there's no point in staying here, let's go home guys." Leo said walking back to the Battle Shell.

Mikey follows. "But first, Pizza Hut."

Raph started laughing. "Are you kidding? Pizza Hut's so lame. Dominoes, now that is pizza."

Mikey shook his head. "Once again bro you are wrong, Pizza Hut is the bomb."

"Dominoes!" Raph argued.

"Pizza Hut!" Mikey countered.

* * *

The two go walking back to the Battle Shell arguing about which is better. The rest follow behind, unaware to them they were being watched by a figure from a tall building, the figure was a Foot ninja looking through nightshaded binoculars, but this Foot soldier was wearing a royal blue metallic ninja costume with lines of black like a motherboard in a computer, cyber boots and gauntlets, he also wore cyber-tech armor with shoulder pads with the Foot logo on the chest, on his back were two katana blades sheathed. This was an "Enchanted" Foot Tech Ninja.

"The master was right, the turtles did come. I must report to him immediately once he returns from Japan." The Foot Tech Ninja said with an sinister chuckle.

He activated his armor and turned invisible and jumps out of sight, like he was never even there.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Battle Shell they were going home, right after Casey got two boxes of meat pizza one from Pizza Hut (for Mikey) and one from Dominoes (for Raph).

Leo suddenly sensed something. "Huh?" he then thought to himself, "_What was that_?"

Raph looked at his brother. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Leo sighed, briefly forgetting what he sensed.

"Here bro. have some delicious Pizza Hut pizza. It should help." Mikey offered holding a slice of Pizza Hut pizza in Leo.

"Forget that, have some Dominoes bro." Raph holds a slice of Dominoes pizza to Leo.

"Pizza Hut!" Mikey argued.

"Dominoes!" Raph countered.

The two then start to argue about what is better. While Donny, Casey and Leo shook their heads at them while sighing. The Battle Shell drives away into the night.

* * *

And there you have it folks, next chapter done. By the way, do you think Pizza Hut is better than Dominos? Oh well, comment (nicely please) and the next chapter will be up by the end of March Break.


	5. Ambush and Plans Unveiled

Here we are, the next chapter. For all who say I'm changing the events to make it different, the plot is the same as the original but the elements are different...I mean the movie series was good but the 2003 cartoon makes it alot better. Just trust me on this and hope for the best.

NOTE: TMNT (Mirage Group, 4Kids Entertainment, and Nickelodeon) and Digimon (Toei Animation and Bandai)

* * *

While all of what was happening in New York. On the other side of the world it's an early morning in Japan (7:00 am to be exact), for the digidestined a very happy morning, as they and their digimon prepare to travel to America to see Mimi.

At Sora's house as the alarm goes off, Sora sits up from her bed excited, "It's Sunday! Biyomon wake up!" She shakes her bird friend in order to wake her.

"It's Sunday already?" replied the tired Biyomon.

Sora was excited. "Yep, come on we got to get ready."

Yes, excitement was running through out the digidestined in Japan. In each home everyone was preparing, Davis was straightening out his hair with a hair pick. While Veemon was making sure that he had packed enough snacks. At Joe's house he was checking to make sure he had packed every, including his medical kit and tools. While Gomamon was reading from a joke book.

Gomamon started to practice a joke. "Hey Joe what is black and silver and very dangerous?"

Joe was checking his bag. "I have no clue."

"A crow with a laser rifle." Gomamon then starts to laugh his head off.

Joe thought to himself in annoyance, "_Note to self: destroy that book_."

* * *

At Izzy's house he was packing his laptop, while Tentomon was washing his face. At Kari and Tai's house. Kari was loading her camera with extra memory cards while Gatomon was brushing her ears with a hair brush. Tai and Agumon were already packed, but were also playing soccer inside Tai's room when all of a sudden...

BAM!

Tai kicked the ball so hard it bashed into his lamp, breaking it into pieces.

Tai fell to his knees as he stared at his shattered lamp in shock. "Oh man, my mom is going to kill me!"

Agumon tried cheering him up. "You can always buy another lamp in New York."

Tai looked at his friend worriedly. "Yeah, but how am I going to get rid of this without her seeing it?"

"Like this, Pepper Breath!" Agumon blew a small fireball at the broken lamp pieces, setting it on fire, making Tai panic.

"AHHH! AGUMON, WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?" Tai yelled.

"I WAS THINKING IT MIGHT HELP, BUT I GUESS NOT!" Agumon replied in a panic also.

"QUICK GET A CUP OF WATER OR SOMETHING!" Tai exclaimed. He then notices that fire from the burning lamp started spreading to the wooden floor, "Great, now the floor is catching on fire."

Suddenly they both look at each other and realize that this is a wooden floor and they then both nodded to each other. Then in a major panic attack, the two begin screaming their heads off.

* * *

In Kari's room:

"What are those two doing? (sniffs the air) Hey Gatomon do you smell something?" Kari asked.

Gatomon also smells the air and realizes what it was. "Yeah, fire."

"Fire!" Both Kari and Gatomon both screamed out.

* * *

Luckily, Kari being the smart one manages to find a fire extinguisher sees the smoke is coming from Tai's room. Gatomon breaks open the door, while Kari sprays the place down, putting out the fire. Most of the floor was burnt to a crisp, while the lamp was in ashes.

Gatomon glares at Tai and Agumon sternly. "WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?"

"IT'S AGUMON FAULT!" Tai said pointing at Agumon accusingly.

"Sorry." Agumon said holding his head down.

"When Mom sees this, she is going to flip." Kari replied.

"What are you two still doing? You should be leaving soon otherwise you're going to be late!" Mrs. Kamiya called from the kitchen.

* * *

Twenty minutes later at the airport, all the digidestined with their digimon in luggage were waiting on the Tai and Kari to arrive with their digimon.

Yolei starts puffing her face up irritatedly. "Where are they?"

"Knowing Tai, he's probably still asleep, while Kari is trying to wake him up." Cody said.

Ken turns around to see the two people in question running with luggage in tow. "Well here they come."

Tai and Kari finally arrived, obviously tired from running.

Matt was a little aggitated. "Look who finally showed up."

"We-had-a-good-excuse." Tai said catching his breath.

"Yeah-it's-Tai's-fault-not-mine." Kari said catching her breath.

Sora glared at Tai. "What on earth could stop you from being late to see Mimi for Spring Break?"

Tai then tells the tale of fire and wood.

Sora was shocked at Tai's stupidity. "How- What- that-that doesn't even make good nonsense!"

Joe had his hand on his head. "Your mom is going to flip."

"That's what I said to him." Kari said.

"Won't she notice the smell." Cody asked.

Tai smiled. "Nope, we used afew things to hide the smell, not even a dog couldn't smell it now!"

"But what if she goes in your room?" Yolei asked.

Tai grinned. "Don't worry, we put a sign on the door that said-"

Tai told them what the sign said.

(NOTE: We will never find out what it says...maybe we might at the end, but it's not a garuntee chance)

Davis grinned. "You sure are smart Tai."

"Yeah I know that's why I'm the man!" Tai said proudly.

T.K. turned around and saw that someone was coming toward them. "Hey guys, I think our guide is here."

Now dress in an airport flight attendant outfit was Karai, obviously to lure the digidestined into a trap.

Karai puts on a fake, pleasant smile as she approached the digidestined. "Hello children, my name is Ms. Saki. If you follow me I will take you to the plane. Come now."

"She seems pleasant." Sora whispered to Matt.

Davis whispers to Ken. "What? No one is going to take our luggage for us?"

Ken whispers to Davis. "We are a big group Davis."

"Oh, yeah." Davis shrugged as he followed the others while Karai stayed behind for a minute.

Karai thought to herself with a slight smirk, "Like fools, they fall into my master's trap."

* * *

The group went out to the runway to their plane, originally the digidestined thought they would be flying on a commercial plane, never did they think that this company would own their own plane as well, and at that a very expensive looking plane.

"Whoa, a private plane too? Man, who owns this company, Donald Trump?" T.K. asked in amazement.

Aboard the plane, the inside was well decorated; it seemed that the plane was brand new. Red rugged carpeting, a over head television on each seat and leather seats for that matter. The plane appeared to be able to sit up to more than twenty people at max, plus there seemed to be more room in the cockpit area. Even the bathroom was nicely furnished.

"Whoa, this is what I call traveling in style." Yolei said, then she turned to Ken. "Hey Ken, how about you and meet sit over there."

"Sure." Ken said.

"Hey Kari how about there!" T.K. said.

"Sure!" Kari said.

"_Great, T.J. got Kari! Man, I wanted to sit next to her_." Davis thought in annoyance and jealousy.

The digidestined took their seats.

Right side seating order, Tai and Izzy 1st seat, 2nd seat Davis by himself, 3rd seat Ken and Yolei.

Left side seating order, Sora and Matt 1st seat, 2nd seat T.K. and Kari, and 3rd Joe with Cody.

After boarding the plane the digidestined put their luggage in the above apartments and buckled up. Karai had told the children that they had snacks in the back and due to the long flight she would not see them till the end. She also asked that they knock on the door to the cockpit if they require any assistance.

Once Karai left the area, the digimon came out and sat on their partners lap, seeing that no one would check on them, no one saw any harm in this.

"I always wanted to fly first class." Tentomon said looking around.

"Actually, I think this may be beyond first class." Izzy said looking at his friend.

"Good thing it's free, you guys would have never been able to afford this, right Matt?" Gabumon added.

"I guess you're right buddy." Matt smiled.

"And don't forget the most important thing were all going to see Mimi." Sora said.

"Right! And don't forget Palmon too!" Biyomon added.

Patamon started to notice something, "Hey the plane is taking off! Hey we're not wearing safety belts!"

"Don't worry we'll hold on to you guys." T.K. assured.

As the plane takes off the digidestined and digimon believe nothing could go wrong, but unfortunately they were dead wrong. For behind those doors was the cockpit area and in that are was none other than Oroku Saki, and two Foot soldiers. A single Foot ninja was piloting the plane, and with two other Foot ninjas stood Karai. In the shadows was the mysterious figure.

Oroku Saki stood up. "I think now is the time for me to meet our guests."

"Can I come?" The mysterious figured ask.

"Not quite yet, do not worry, you'll get your revenge soon." Saki replied, then he turned to face his daughter. "Karai, launch the digi-field."

Karai did a quick bow, "Yes, master." and presses a button.

* * *

Back in the passenger area:

Gomamon starts yawning, "Why do I feel so tired?" Gomamon then falls asleep.

"Gomamon!" Joe begins to shake his buddy but Gomamon won't wake up.

The digidestined were all checking their digimon, they were all asleep and could not wake up.

* * *

Back in the cockpit:

Karai turned to Oroku Saki. "It's done father, the digimon are asleep now."

Saki gets up, smirking evilly. "Good, now they shall meet...me."

* * *

Back in the passenger area, a barrage of smoke appeared (accompanied by a teleport sound) and out of the smoke teleported four ninjas. They were entirely different than the Foot ninjas and Foot Tech Ninjas we've seen so far. These ninjas were wearing a gray ninja costume with gray Japanese armor covering their torso and red shoulder guards. They also had gray boots and black gauntlets, a red cape with a inner lining to conceal their faces except for their glowing, frightening red eyes. On their heads rest a gray traditional Japanese hat. Obviously, these four ninjas were the elite of the Foot Clan (the most powerful and the Shredder's personal elite guard), although they were identical to each other, they each wield a different weapon. The first has a twin-bladed sword, the second has a trident, the third has a spear, and the final one has a battle axe.

The digidestined were in shock.

Davis looked at them. "What are they?"

Ken then tried guessing. "Digimon?"

Cody studies them. "No, they look like...ninjas."

"Something tells me they're not part of the entertainment for the flight." Tai gulped.

As the Foot Elite finished teleporting in, they then turned to the door and they bowed, the door opens as a man in dressed in gray armor with some hint of black clothing walked in, the armor was covered in sharp pieces of metal on his shoulders, boots, and the back of his forearm guards, he wore black gloves for his hands (to match his black clothing) but his left hand was also equipped with claw blades. With the red Foot logo on his belt, he also has a metal helmet covering his face and head, except for his red glowing eyes. It was Oroku Saki as the Shredder (wearing his alternate armor from "Bad Day" during the fourth season). The digidestined gasped in fear at the new arrival as the evil man laughed maniacally.

* * *

Matt was the first to speak. "Who are you freaks!"

Shredder motions one of his Elite to slap Matt in the face, which he did very hard.

"Never speak to the master like that!" he scolded in a frightening tone.

But Matt wasn't afraid as he growled in anger and got up about to attack the ninja but was stopped by a frightened Sora.

"So who are you then and what did you do to Biyomon and the others?" Sora demanded.

"I am Oroku Saki, the Shredder." Shredder stated (his voice was deeper while wearing his helmet).

"The Shredder?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Ken Ichijoji." Shredder nodded.

Ken was confused. "How do you know my name?"

"You were a famous genius, remember?" Davis reminded.

Shredder looked at Davis. "And you must be Davis Motamiya."

"How do you know about me?" Davis was stunned.

"I know all information about you and the digidestined and digimon." Shredder stated.

"Where did you get all this information." Kari asked.

Shredder looked at Kari as he removed his helmet, revealing it indeed was Oroku Saki. "I had my technicians do some research on you children while I was given other information from an 'old' friend of yours."

"_With friends like that, who needs enemies_." Yolei thought to herself.

"So what do you want?" Tai demanded.

"Yeah, this is our trip to New York! We came to relax and not to be bothered by freaks like you!" T.K. said.

Saki laughed again. "Your trip was actually a clever way to bring you to me."

Sora was stunned, "What?"

"Yes, I was the one who sponsored this whole contest. You children were so busy trying to win the prize, you never thought how strange this event was did you?" Saki explained while he smiled and chuckled evilly afterward.

"So all this time it was all a trap." Izzy realized.

"What do you want with us?" Tai asked.

"Let just say, this may be the last time you fly on a plane or do anything for that matter." Saki said as he put on his helmet again and begins laughing diabolically again.

Sora thought to herself, "_I can't believe this is happening_."

"Your doom is at hand, digidestined!" Shredder shouted evilly as he clenched his left fist that has his claw blades making a threatening gesture toward the terrified digidestined.

* * *

Back aboard the plane that was about to leave Japan's border. With the digimon still sleeping, the digidestined were now at the mercy of the Foot. The Shredder had just explained the main goal of his master plan, to control both the Digital world, the Utrom homeworld, and eventually the real world.

"You fiend!" Yolei yelled.

"Ha ha, true words spoken by a young child." The Shredder chuckled.

"It'll never work!" Ken yelled.

"I have a feeling it will." Shredder calmly stated folding his arms.

"Well, then you're obviously crazy if you think we're just going to stand here and not do anything to stop you! Our digimon might be out, but we're not!" Tai said bravely as he stood up.

"What are you going to do? Without your digimon, you're useless." The Shredder said mockingly.

"We still outnumber you guys." Davis said as he and the rest of the digidestined were on their feet.

Shredder knew that none of them could even touch him, but he decided just to throw a sleeping gas bomb so as not to hurt them, after all he had to up hold his end of the bargain with his ally. "Since we're in for a long flight, I think it will be wise for you to sleep." The sleeping gas bomb begins to disperse as he and his elite ninjas walk back to the cockpit, closing the door.

* * *

Shredder started clinching his fist and growled. "Those children are too annoying."

The mysterious figure laughed lightly. "Now you see what I had to put up with."

"It doesn't matter, now they're asleep and soon we'll be rid of them and the turtles." Shredder said.

The mysterious figure folded his arms and thought to himself with a sinister smile. "_Wait till they see my face. It's going to be something none of them will forget_."

The Foot soldier piloting the plane checked the instruments, "Master, we'll be in New York within 48 hours."

"That's too long for my taste." The mysterious figure said.

"And don't forget, we'll need to fuel up along the way so that will be an extra 8 hours also." Karai added.

"No fair! That's too long!" The mysterious figure complained.

Shredder looked at his ally assuringly but sternly. "Be patient, you will get your revenge, but not now."

The mysterious figure thought to himself in annoyance. "_Note to self: never team up with smart evil villains. Their plans take too long_."

* * *

Oh dear, what could the Foot be planning? Only one way to find out, I believe you know the drill by now.


	6. Meet Gennai

Here we go. Here is the next chapter.

NOTE: You get the picture by now.

* * *

Back in New York it is 10:00 pm. on Saturday. In the sewers, at the turtles lair, they were are now about to plan their next move.

Raph slammed his right fist onto the table and growled angrily, "Okay boys, it's time."

"Yeah time for... video games!" Mikey cheered as he held a controller up.

Leo got annoyed, "Shouldn't we be... Oh I don't know, trying to find out what the Foot is planning instead of playing video games?"

"What is there to do?" Mikey said playing space avengers.

"The Red Flower was a bust. We didn't see any Foot ninjas near by. Maybe the Foot aren't behind the contest." Raph added.

"Plus I checked the information about the contest, there really is not that much to go on. Most likely Mimi should probably be hearing from them soon. They should be leaving about now, spring break starts Monday." Donny said. "All we have to do now is wait."

"Wait for what?" asked a voice (Palmon).

The turtles turn their heads, to see coming from the big metal door (which was open) were Palmon and Mimi.

Mimi was furious when she saw what they were doing, "What are you guys doing! Have you heard anything about the Foot? My friends? And why are you guys playing video games?!"

The turtles then bring Mimi and Palmon up to date about the whole Red Flower incident.

Palmon couldn't believe it, "Nothing?"

Leo shook his head, "Nope, it looked like a regular flower shop."

"But what about the contest? Mimi added.

"We don't think the Foot have any connection." Donny said.

Palmon folded her arms, "Now what?"

"I guess the first thing is to find out what plane they're on." Leo said.

Donny snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

"What is it?" Mikey asked as he watched as Donny head to the computer.

"Mimi, your friends will bring their digimon right?" Donny asked.

Mimi looked puzzle, "Yeah, so?"

"Then we have the perfect way to find them." Donny then points to Palmon.

"What?" Palmon asked.

Donny starts to explain, "You see digimon are still digital despite the fact there in the real world right?"

Mimi nodded, "I guess."

"This means they must give off some type of digital scent." Donny said.

Palmon was offended, "I don't smell if that is what you mean."

Donny shook his head, "No I mean a computer scent."

Palmon was now even more confused, "Computers can smell?"

Donny couldn't explain it, "No you'll it's just- you'll see."

He then grabs Palmon and runs back to the computer and put a few wires in the flower pod on her head. He then types in a few things on the keyboard and a green vibrating line appears. Soon everyone hovers over him looking over the screen.

"It works, see that's her computer scent." Donny stated.

Palmon put her nose to the screen, "But I can't smell it."

Donny puts his hand on his head and groaned hopelessly.

"He doesn't mean a real scent Palmon." Mimi said explaining to Palmon. "It's more like a digital signal."

Palmon finally gets it. "Oh. Why didn't he just say that?"

"Donny has to speak all scientifically sometimes." Mikey said, like he knew what Donny was saying all along.

"Okay, now what?" Leo asked.

Donny cracked his fingers, "Now we search the world." With the press of a button a screen shows a digital picture of the real world. Soon they see in red letters "MATCH".

"All right! We found them, now we just need to... WHAT THE SHELL?" he yelled in shock.

They screens shows over 100 matches.

"It's a Triceraton invasion! Run for the hills and bring all boxes of pizza dudes!" Mikey panicked.

Raph slaps Mikey on the back of his head. "Knock it off Mikey." he snapped.

Mimi looked at the screen, "It's no invasion, that's just the other digidestined's digimon."

Leo looked at Mimi, "There are more of you guys?"

"All over the world." Mimi replied.

"Cool maybe you guys should make a union or something." Mikey suggested.

Donny puts his hands on his head in frustration, "Terrific, it's like trying to find a digimon needle in a giant digimon haystack. Hold on is there another one?"

However this new signal was different and more powerful. So powerful it caused his computer screen to say WARNING! WARNING! NEW SIGNAL!

Mikey starts scratching his head, "Call me crazy but I think we found them."

"Don, isolate that signal to one area." Leo said.

Donny starts typing, "Okay, a few clicks here and wow this must be them it's on a plane in the Pacific Ocean. The big signal is coming from the plane."

"They said they would be here as spring break started, this is Saturday night and trips between New York City and Tokyo are long, so that has to be them." Raph added.

Leo folded his arm, "My question is what that big signal is?"

Donny notices something, "Look, beside that big signal, there are eleven smaller and weaker signals. That must be your friend's digimon."

Mikey starts scratching his head again, "But what is that one big signal?"

"Perhaps I can tell you that." replied the computer.

Everyone stared at the computer, "Huh?"

"I didn't know computers could talk." Palmon said.

Mimi realized whose voice it was, "That voice it must belong to Gennai!"

Sure enough after saying his name a small screen appears and opens a digiport and Gennai comes out and lands on everyone in front of the computer. CRASH!

Everyone looks up at Gennai, "Could you please, GET OFF US?"

Gennai looks down at them, "Sorry."

After introduction, Gennai explains why he is here. "I'm sure you know about the strange powerful signal."

"We do." Leo nodded.

"But what is it?" Donny asked.

Gennai explains, "It is actually two different signals. The first is what appears to be a field of some sort that is making our digimon friends weak, very weak."

"The Foot!" Leo said.

Mikey asked, "What about the second?"

Gennai face expression goes very grim. "A digimon."

"Why is the signal so big?" Raph asked.

Gennai closed his eyes, "I'm afraid it's a... Mega."

Mimi was in shock, "What!"

"Aren't Mega digimon those big majorly powerful kind?" Mikey asked.

"Not all of them are big but yep, they're powerful." Palmon added.

"This could only mean one thing." Everyone the sees Master Splinter enter, "This digimon must be the one who originally told the Shredder about the digidestined!"

Everyone was shocked by the statement.

"Two things: one I believe we have not been properly introduced, and who is the Shredder?" Gennai asked.

After introduction with traditional Japanese bows Gennai was then told about the Shredder and the Foot.

Gennai folded his arm, "It appears to be them."

"This proves that the Foot were behind this contest!" Leo said.

"Not the first time a human and digimon worked together. The last time it ended in disaster, for the human." said Mimi remembering the MaloMyotismon fiasco.

"The Shredder is clever though." Leo said. "He wouldn't work with this digimon unless he had a backup plan just in case he got double crossed, like when Baxter Stockman betrayed him on multiple occasions."

"Who is the digimon and why isn't he affected?" Donny asked.

Palmon started saying names, "Maybe it's one of the Dark Masters like Piedmon, or Puppetmon. And for the second question maybe the device doesn't affect particular digimon."

"Yeah those digimon would be able to fit in a plane and they're both Mega." Mimi said.

Mikey interrupted "Wait! Do all digimon names end in mon?"

Mimi looked at him, "Yeah."

"Wow far out!" Mikey said.

"Focus Mikey." Raph said warningly cracking his knuckles.

"We may not know who this digimon is but I do know that this will lead to a confrontation between us and them." Splinter said.

"That is why I came in the first place." Gennai then holds out a golden box.

Palmon looked at it, "What is it?"

"A gift from the Four Guardian Mega digimon." Gennai, opens the box and inside is the eight crest and tags of the Digidestined. "I believe this is yours." He hands Mimi the tag with the crest of Sincerity.

Mimi smiled, "My crest!"

"Aren't the crest the symbols of the digidestined strongest traits?" Leo asked.

Palmon nodded her head, "Yep for Mimi it is the crest of Sincerity. Does that mean I can digivolve to Lilymon." Palmon asked.

"Right Palmon." Gennai said.

"Who is Lilymon?" Raph looked at Palmon.

Palmon smiled, "My ultimate form of course."

"Isn't that the next best thing to a Mega?" Mikey asked.

"Yep." Palmon said.

"We could use a Mega though." Leo said.

"Don't worry as soon as we rescue my friends, we will have three Mega Digimon." Mimi said.

"All right!" Raph cheered.

"I'm afraid not, it will take a while before WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon make their returns." Gennai said shaking his head.

"Aw, shell." Raph moaned in disappointment.

"Well, we still have Imperialdramon and an army of ultimates." Mimi said.

"So now we have to find the place where the plane will land." Leo said.

Donny cracks his knuckles and begins typing away, "Way ahead of you guys."

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the totally radical genius Donatello." Mikey announced.

"So where is going to land?" Leo asked.

"Well it has to be an airport." Donny said.

Raph started being sarcastic. "Oh really? How genius! Who would have ever thought a plane would land at an airport?"

Donny looked at Raph in annoyance. "Not very funny Raph, but this wouldn't be an ordinary airport."

"How do you know that?" Raph asked.

Donny began to explain. "Because according to this it is at a junkyard. I hacked into the plane coordinates on the plane's computer."

"Leave it to the Foot to plan something sneaky." Leo said.

Donny wrote something on a piece of paper and then it up. "Got the address too."

Raph pulled out his sais and twirled them. "Time to kick some shell."

"All right." Mimi said.

"I'm coming too." Gennai said.

"So will I." Splinter said.

"We will have to bring Casey too and April can help as well." Leo said.

"Hold on! Didn't I tell you the plane doesn't arrive until late Sunday night?" Donny interrupted.

"Right, we forgot." Palmon said.

"So now we wait for the Shredder to come." Leo said.

Those words set the room into a silence, soon they would face a very powerful enemy, and who knows the condition of the digidestined?

Palmon would break the silence with a humorous comment.

"Hey, can someone take off the wires now?"

* * *

Next chapter, the Turtles make their way to one of the junkyards used by the Foot as a secret base to meet the plane with the evil Foot leader as well as the unconscious digidestined and their digimon.


	7. Enter Etemon

Hello again, here we are with the prequel for the massive battle ahead. Oh and for all those who think the Digimon Emperor is back...you're completely wrong because Ken is now apart of the digidestined, nice try though.

NOTE: TMNT (Mirage Group, 4Kids Entertainment, and now Nickelodeon), Digimon (Bandai and Toei Animation)

* * *

It was now late Sunday night at 10:00 pm, the plane was now over New York City. The Shredder looked down upon the city from the plane, thinking of how he would not only soon rule the Digital world, but also the Utrom Homeworld and eventually the real world.

"Master, we will be at one of the bases within the hour." Karai said.

"Excellent, those turtles don't know what they're up against." Shredder said. "I received information from one of my Foot Tech Ninja that the turtles may have stumbled onto my plans, no matter they'll soon be destroyed once and for all."

"We must now get the information from Ken." The mysterious figured said, reminding the Shredder.

"Agreed... it's now time to use this." Shredder then holds a weird device that looks like a metallic spider. He and the mysterious figure go back to the passenger area where they find Ken and the others sleeping.

"He sleeps like a baby." The mysterious figure said looking at Ken.

"Yes, he is a baby. Weak and helpless." Shredder places the metal spider on Ken's forehead. The spider starts glowing green which means he got what he needed from Ken. "Good, now once we get to one of the bases, you can dispose of them as we agreed."

The mysterious figure laughed, "I'd rather do it now but I'll wait till I'm on solid ground."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles, Mimi, Palmon, Splinter, and Gennai are on their way to the junkyard after picking up Casey and April in the Battle Shell van. April was Casey's age (21), she has medium length red hair, and was wearing a pink T-shirt, dark-blue jeans with a belt and light blue and purple tennis shoes. (N/A: This is April's basic outfit from TMNT: Back to the Sewers but her character model is animated in style of the first five seasons)

"Wow, nice to meet you April, I keeping noticing you working in your antique shop everytime I walk by the place!" replied Mimi.

"Thanks, it nice to finally have another girl to talk to instead of a guy or a turtle." April said.

Mikey thought to himself with a smile, "_I knew those two would get along_."

Donny was in the front driving and starts talking to Gennai "So Gennai, what is it like being in the Digital world?"

"It's like being in the real world. Only instead of dealing with evil ninjas we deal with evil digimon." Gennai said.

Leo cleared his throat, "Okay, guys we're almost at the junkyard now let's go over the plan: Don, Mikey, Raph, Casey, and I will go in first. April will use the van's computer linked to a satellite over the junkyard that Don and Gennai hacked into to be our eye in the sky, using these headphones speakers we will be able to communicate. Mimi, Palmon, Gennai, and Master Splinter will be back up just in case we run into a digimon, we go in there try to avoid any battles with the Foot and stick to the shadows while we wait for the Shredder, and finally when the plane comes and lands we attack at full force, get the digidestined back and finally we'll stop Shredder, Karai, the Foot Elite, and that mega digimon. Now, any questions?"

Mikey raised his hand, "Will we use any code names?" he asked stupidly.

Leo ignored him. "Any real questions?"

No one asked any more questions.

"It's time to kick some shell." Raph said with a grin.

"This is what I live for." Casey added eagerly.

* * *

The van had pulled near the junkyard, after putting on the headphones equipped with night vision googles, the turtles and Casey step out of the van and head towards the junkyard.

They hid behind some trash piles as two Foot ninjas walked by on patrol, thankfully not seeing our heroes, as soon as they were gone the five snuck in quietly.

"We're in, anyone see anything?" Donny asked holding his bo staff and looking around in front.

"No," Leo said holding onto of his katanas blades.

"Nothing here," replied Raph holding both sais looking around behind Leo.

"Nada" said Casey holding his hockey stick and looking around behind Raph.

"Why is one of Shredder's bases in a dump? It would be nicer if he had this one at a hotel, or Madison Square Garden or something." Mikey complained.

"Zip it Mikey, we have to be on our guards. April do you see anything?" Donny asked as the group entered a large junkyard canyon.

* * *

Back in the van at the computer, April looks at the screen. "Nothing guys."

"Be careful my sons the Foot might know we're here." said Splinter feeling unease.

* * *

Back with the turtles:

"Yes master." Leo said.

The five hid yet again as another Foot ninja walked by, patrolling.

"Sheesh, how many of those guys are there..." Mikey asked himself, but then heard something. "Hey guys, what's that sound?"

* * *

Back in the van:

April looked at the screen "Oh my... Guys I'm picking up a giant vibration."

Gennai examined the vibration, "It's that same signal from earlier. It's the Mega digimon!"

"That means the plane is coming." Mimi said.

"And the Shredder!" Palmon added.

* * *

The turtles and Casey looked at the sky to see a plane is coming at fast speed.

"It came earlier then it was expected... Wait a minute, how is that thing supposed to land?" Donny said noticing there were no land way.

A giant platform then comes out of the ground.

Leo looked at the platform, "How is the plane supposed to land on that platform? It's not long enough!"

* * *

The plane is about to reach the point above the platform when all of a sudden the plane stops in mid air!

"How is that possible?" Leo said looking at the plane.

"It must be some type of alien spaceship! Remember Shredder is an Utrom!" Mikey said.

"No, look that plane has a giant propeller like a helicopter." Donny replied. "They must have started using it when they were preparing to land."

"Now the wings are turning." Casey said.

* * *

On the plane the wings turned ninety degrees so that the planes engines were facing downward. "I see the engines are now facing downward to help land the plane." Donny pointed out.

The plane descends and lands on the platform.

* * *

Back in the van:

"The Foot haven't changed one bit." April said. April unfortunately made the mistake of taking her eyes off the screen, as she realized this it was too late, "OH NO! Guys the Foot have surrounded you!"

"The plane must have been a distraction!" Gennai added.

"Yeah it distracted us." Palmon said.

* * *

Back with the turtles:

Four search tower lights turned on causing the turtles and Casey to be temperately blinded due to their nightvision goggles, they knew though they've been spotted. Once they regain their vision the turtles and Casey look up, all across the canyon were hundreds of Foot ninja and six large Shrednaught Foot Mechs, they were surrounded from all sides.

"Look at all the Foot!" Raph said.

"We've got a fight on our hands now." Casey said.

"They're so many of them." Donny said.

Mikey gulped. "Something tells me they're not alone either!"

The five turn their attention to face the plane now on the metal platform up on top of the cliff. The four turtles and Casey look on to see first coming was Karai, Leo frowned at the female warrior (knowing that she was still serving her master and father). Then smoke suddenly appeared as a teleporting sound was heard and the Foot Elite appear. The rest of the Foot slowly moved in but don't make an attempt to attack...yet.

"What are they waiting for?" Mikey asked realizing they would have already attacked by now.

Raph looked toward the plane. "The Shredder!"

Then we see Karai, and the Foot Elite lined up two by three near the plane door as they turn to face the door and they bow respectively as the Shredder walked out onto the red carpet. The turtles gasp in horror as their archenemy walked over to the canyon edge.

"Turtles! We meet again!" The Shredder shouted as he looked down at his enemies.

* * *

Back in the Battle Shell:

Palmon looked at the screen, "That's the Shredder?"

Mimi studied him, "He sure looks creepy. Even from this angle."

"What is with that red logo on his belt?" Gennai asked.

Splinter looked at the symbol, "That is the Foot's logo."

Mimi looked at the others, "I think the guys might need our help."

"You're right. April you stay here and monitor the junkyard." Splinter said.

Splinter, Gennai, Mimi, and Palmon put on the headphones minus the night vision googles and headed out.

April looked on as she saw everyone leave, "Please, be careful all of you."

* * *

Back with the turtles and Casey:

Leo started asking the questions, "Where are the digidestined?"

Shredder was curious, "How do you know about the digidestined?"

"How do you know about the digidestined, Shredhead?" Mikey asked repeating the same question.

"He learn't it all from me, my reptilian friend." The mysterious figure walked out and joined the Shredder.

Leo looked at it, "Is that the mega digimon?"

Mimi, Palmon, Splinter and Gennai reach a hill of garbage were they could see what was happening at the canyon. They soon realize who the mysterious figure was.

Mimi was shocked and angry. "I don't believe it!"

Palmon couldn't believe it either. "Of all the evil Digimon it's... METAL ETEMON. I didn't see that coming."

* * *

Back with the turtles:

Yes it was true with the body of ape cover in digichromosome, with weird letters on his chest, with his weird teddy bear on his waist and with his "slick" hair and black sunglasses he was the evil singing monkey Metal Etemon. "That's right folks Metal Etemon is in the house!" He announced flexing his muscles "Well I see there are such thing as little green man only they're not on Mars baby." He then finishes with that Elvis Presley impersonation laugh. "Ha-hu-hu!"

"Who is this guy?" Casey asking Mikey.

"A Metal Elvis Presely Monkey?" Mikey said.

Metal Etemon, "Here is my new hit single called 'I'm Back'."

"What?" Raph asked.

* * *

Metal Etemon pulls out a microphone, and sings. We also see flashbacks of Metal Etemon from the Digimon Adventure episode "Ogremon's Honor"

"They thought I was gone but I'm back, because I'm Metal Etemon. They crushed me with a hammer but I'm back. They thought they could destroy but I'm Metal Etemon, Ha-huh-huh and I'm back ready to get my revenge."

Metal Etemon stopped waiting for a applause, but there was none. "I guess you people don't have taste for good music." he sulked.

The Shredder sighed to himself, "I wish he didn't have to do that all the time. The trip back home was horrible all because of his singing. The digidestined should be thanking me for not allowing them to endure that."

The turtles and Casey shared similar views with the Shredder.

"That was weird, yet sad, real sad at the same time." Leo said.

"Hey monkey boy, go back to the circus!" Raph shouted insultingly.

"Yeah, and learn how to sing too!" Casey added.

Mikey starts laughing. "And you're a Mega evil digimon?"

Metal Etemon now had a pulse on his head, obviously ticked off by the insults. "Prepared to be shell shocked, DARK NETWORK LIGHTING STRIKE!"

From the air, the turtles and Casey watched as five black lighting bolts came right at them.

"MOVE IT GUYS!" Leo shouted.

The turtles and Casey dodged the attack by an inch.

"Okay, so this guy is tough after all." Leo gasped in surprise.

Metal Etemon grinned, "They're good."

"Much too good, Etemon." Shredder said.

Metal Etemon looked at him annoyed. "The name is Metal Etemon!"

Shredder pointed at the turtles, "You mutants have been thorns on my side long enough. Nobody opposes the Shredder and lives. Prepare yourself for you will all be destroyed soon."

"Not if we can help it!" Mimi said.

"Yeah!" Palmon added.

The attention is now onto Palmon, Mimi, Splinter and Gennai enter the canyon.

"Well it's the other digidestined, the one my ninjas failed to capture." Shredder said.

Metal Etemon looked at Mimi and smirked smugly, "Why if isn't one of those bratty digidestined, long time no see! My, you sure have grown, into a bigger brat that is!"

Mimi grins and gives him a thumbs down, "Takes one to know one!"

Splinter points at Shredder with his cane in anger, "Shredder, you will pay for Master Yoshi's murder!"

Shredder looks at Splinter in amusement. "Ah, the rodent! It still lives I see. No matter, after all this I will finally send you to that rat grave you should have been in years ago after I disposed of your pathetic Utrom Guardian master!"

"I will not allow you to harm my family again!" Splinter said angrily, enraged that Shredder would dare insult his master and father.

Karai withdraws and pointed her sword to Leo. "Leonardo, I wish it didn't have to end this way."

"I wish it wasn't supposed to be like this at all, Karai!" Leo agreed.

Palmon looks at Mimi, "Let's do this Mimi!"

Mimi looked Palmon, "Right its time to digivolve!"

All watch as the digimon digivoles.

* * *

Digivolve Sequence:

Digimon... Digimon...

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digivolve... Into Champion!

"Palmon digivolved to... Togemon.

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digivolve...Into Ultimate!

Togemon digivoles to... Lilymon!"

Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon!

End Sequence

* * *

Palmon was now a human-sized green and pink pixy with a flower bud on its head. This was Lilymon.

Mikey thought to himself. "She looks pretty... for a flower fairy hippy."

Shredder looks at Lilymon in shock, "What is this monstrosity?!"

"Here a special gift from me to you Shredder, FLOWER CANNON!" Lilymon launches a beam of pink powerful light at the Shredder who... blocks it with his hand without even getting hurt or even flinching.

"How?" replied a shocked Lilymon.

"Remember, he's an Utrom, his armor protects him!" Mikey said.

"Yes, it does." Shredder agreed.

"Nice, now let's get this show on the road. Prepare for the thrashing of a life time baby ha-huh-huh" Metal Etemon said.

To be continued...

* * *

Yep fans! Metal Etemon has returned and has joined the Foot to get revenge on the digidestined and got the Shredder to help him conqueror the Digital World, in exchange to help Ch'rell destroy the TMNT and conquer the Utrom homeworld, then they'll both conqueror the real world together.

But be ready everyone, the battle royal is about to begin!


	8. Battle Royale

This is it Digimon and TMNT fans, the big fight with the Foot and the evil Digimon. If Mirage Sudios, 4Kids Entertainment, and Bandai actually made this into a movie I bet it would be even better than Turtles Forever.

Well enough blabbering from me, on with the show!

NOTE: You get the picture by now.

* * *

The air was surging with the smell, the smell of a battle. The Shredder's eyes gleamed with evil and death to his enemies. Karai had a look of regret in her eyes due to her promise not to kill the turtles, but she had to follow his masters orders. Metal Etemon grin showed his cockiness. The turtles and Splinter were prepared for this fight because they knew they had to put the Shredder away for good this time. Casey Jones growing up a rough side of New York and because his father was killed by those loyal to the Shredder also was already for a fight like this. Gennai had seen danger before and was use to it. Mimi and Lilymon also had experience danger as well. Especially with Metal Etemon who had destroyed their fallen ally Leomon many years back.

Lilymon was still in the air above her friends, "Okay, were going to have to attack them head on."

"Remember to be cautious for Shredder and Metal Etemon will send in the Foot to first weaken us then they'll attack." Splinter reminds them.

Casey got angry. "Always like scumbags to send in weaklings to do their dirty work."

"You can't argue with success mask boy! Hah-Huuh" Metal Etemon replied.

Leo starts on of his brave warrior quotes, "No matter what, justice and honor will always prevail!"

"I've been itching for a battle." Raph said grinning.

Mikey looks at their enemy nervously, "Well you got your wish, Raphie boy."

"It's time to show the Foot why we are lean, mean, and a total butt-kicking machine." Donny said showing his confidence.

Gennai grinned, "I'm starting to like you guys."

The turtles draw out their weapons. Gennai pulls out his sword. Casey takes out his trademark hockey stick. Splinter was using his cane as a weapon. While Lilymon had no weapons. They were ready to fight.

Shredder points at his enemies, "Prepare yourselves, Foot ninja, ATTACK! Destroy them!"

The Foot ninjas were now armed with various weapons, and they jumped off the cliffs and charged, the Shrednaught Foot Mechs slowly followed.

Lilymon decides to even things up, "FLOWER CANNON!". Five of the Foot ninjas wielding katanas and kusarigamas are blown away.

* * *

Leo using his katana blades jumps to action. Four Foot ninjas with katanas in hand charged at him from four sides. Leo first blocks the first blade slice. He then uses his blades to flip the first ninja right at the second ninja taking two Foot with one move. The fourth ninja was given a jump kick courtesy of our blue bandana turtle, "Anyone up next?"

Two Foot ninjas wielding kusarigamas and four other Foot ninjas wielding a twin-bladed sword surrounded Donny who is spinning his bo staff. Donny looks at the Foot nervously, "Okay this does not look good. Can't we just all get along?"

That said, the two ninjas throw their chains at Donny's Bo staff to try and disarm him. Donny blocks both the chains which wrapped to his Bo, luckily he pulled back so hard that the ninjas going flying over him and they land in a junk pile, then the twin-bladed ninjas attacked the turtle, but Donny blocks the strikes, then he jumps back and swings his Bo staff and knocks the ninjas out.

"Now that's how you take out the trash." he said as he looked to see more Foot ninjas coming at him.

Six Foot ninjas wielding katanas and two wielding Bo staffs, being aided by a Shrednaught, circled Mikey and Raph.

Mikey points at them, "That is not cool!"

Raph looks at him, "I'm more worried about that we're surrounded then being cool Mikey. HEADS UP!"

The Shrednaught aimed it's guns and fired lasers at the turtles. The turtles dodge the lasers and they both threw a ninja star at the cannons, destroying them in a single blow.

"Hey, lets do that ninja trick you like doing so much." Raph said.

"Radical, NINJA SMOKE BOMB TECHNIQUE!" Mikey then throws a smoke bomb at the floor, a cloud of smoke appears, while the Foot ninjas and Shrednaught were distracted, Mikey and Raph attack. When the smoke cleared, everyone but the turtles were on the floor unconscious while the Shrednaught was destroyed.

"That was awesome dude!" Mikey cheered.

Raph looks around, "Too easy, let's take the rest of Foot downtown…"

"…to Chinatown." Mikey finishes.

"YEAH!" Raph cheered.

Gennai and Splinter also do a team up against three Foot ninjas wielding Bo staffs and five Foot ninjas wielding katanas right in front of them. Splinter first charges in using his fists, tail, and walking stick he takes down the Foot ninjas. While Gennai jumps in the air behind the other enemies and with one slice of his sword the Foot ninjas all fall down.

"That's a wrap." Gennai said looking around seeing his enemies were all unconscious, suddenly a Foot ninja archer jumped in and fired an arrow at Gennai, who noticed and...just grabbed the arrow before it could pierce him through the throat.

Lilymon takes out another five Foot ninjas (with katanas) and two Shrednaughts using her flower cannon. The Shredder, Karai, the Foot Elite, and Metal Etemon watch the battle.

Shredder watches their fighting skills. "They have improved."

"Should I send in my boys?" Metal Etemon asked Shredder.

Shredder shakes his head. "Keep them on stand by."

Metal Etemon grinned and then pulls out a phone and speaks into it. "Prepare to attack boys!"

* * *

Back in the plane Sora was the first to wake up. Biyomon is still asleep on Sora's lap. "What is going on? Biyomon? Wake up Biyomon!" She remembers what happen. "Now I remember what happen. This is the last time I enter a contest where evil ninjas are the host...hey I'm not asleep anymore! What that noise?" She then turns her head and looks out the window to see the fight. "It's that weird man and Etemon? Why does he look so difference?"

"That's Metal Etemon." Joe explained.

Sora looked at Joe, "Joe when did you wake up? Who's Metal Etemon?"

"I want to know too Joe." Tai asked.

"We all do." Matt added.

Both Sora and Joe realize that everyone is awake except the digimon.

"Okay, this won't take long." Joe then tells the story of Metal Etemon.

* * *

"So that's what you guys were doing 8 years ago in the Digital World when we split up." Izzy said after the story concluded.

"I thought after MetalGreymon and I beat banana boy he would never come back." Tai said.

"Where are we?" Kari asked looking out the window.

"Look outside, it's Mimi and Palmon digivolved into Lilymon!" Cody pointed out.

"But how?" Davis said as he started looking out the window.

"Look Gennai is with her too and-" Cody then stops in disbelieve.

Everyone else looks out the window to see four giant turtles, a human wearing a hockey mask, and a giant rat fighting along side Mimi and Lilymon.

Ken shook his head, "Only in New York."

"We have to help them, especially since we know what those two metalheads are up to." Davis said.

Yolei looks at Hawkmon still sleeping, "How? Our digimon are still asleep."

"The cockpit!" Matt said pointing at the cockpit.

Tai saw where going with the cockpit, "Yeah since those three (referring to Karai also) plus those elite ninjas are outside, that place must be unguarded."

T.K. walks closer to the door and put his ear on it, "I don't think so, they're two of those lower ninjas in there. I can hear their voices."

"Well then its time for a plan!" Tai said.

They all then huddle up and listen.

"How come I'm always the distraction?" Davis complained.

Everyone ignored him as the explanation of the plan continued until the huddle breaks up.

"Come on, let's get ready." Izzy said.

* * *

10 minutes later...

Davis starts yelling "Hey let us out ya Ninja geeks!"

Everyone except for Tai, T.K, Matt, and Davis are pretending to be asleep. Davis is distracting as usual, while Matt, Tai, and T.K are at the sides of the door. As planned, the two Foot ninjas come out.

One of the Ninjas looks around, "What's going on in here?" he demanded.

"It's that big mouth kid!" Ninja 2 said pointing at Davis, and he sneered. "Let's shut him up!"

On cue Tai, Matt, and T.K show themselves, much to the ninja's shock.

"Let's shut you two up first!" Tai said, cracking his knuckles.

"It's payback time!" Matt added with a smirk.

The two Foot ninjas look at each other and said in union. "Uh-oh..."

The three digidestined then take out the two ninjas with great ease.

T.K looks at the two unconscious ninjas "That was easy!"

"Good work you guys." Izzy said.

Kari looks at T.K "Nice work T.K." she gives him a little kiss on the cheek. T.K blushes

Davis was jealous, "What about me!"

Kari looks at Davis, "Sorry Davis you and me are just friends."

Davis thought to himself, "How come blondes always get the girl?"

Izzy then steps in the cockpit finds a weird button on the flight controls that said "Digifield" that had a green light over it. "Too easy."

He presses the button and the light flashes off. The digimon then started to wake up

"That was a nice catnap." Gatomon said.

Kari turns her head to see Gatomon is awake, "Gatomon you're awake!" Kari hugs her digimon friend.

Gatomon was confused. "Kari, what's going on?"

The humans then tell their digimon companions what happened and what is now happening.

"We have to get out there and help." Tentomon said.

"But how? If we go out that door Metal Etemon and the Shredder will try to stop us." Sora asked.

Veemon and Wormmon look at each other then their friends, "We know."

Davis and Ken knew what was about to happen, "Everyone back up."

"You two wouldn't..." Joe began but it was too late. "Oh, no..."

* * *

Back outside the turtles, Casey, Gennai, Splinter, and Lilymon are still fighting the Foot and were winning.

"This is too easy." Raph said dodging two punches by one of the Foot ninja and gives him a punch to the gut that knocks him out cold.

"You said it." Casey said as he takes out his baseball bat and golfclub, does a spin technique and takes three Foot soldiers out.

Mimi said, "We still have to get the others from-hey why is light coming out from the plane?"

The plane then had light shinning out of it. Then it stared to shake and BAM the entire top of the plane comes off revealing the giant half green insect and half blue beast, two winged, double cannon, and double blade digimon Paildramon. Shredder, Metal Etemon, Karai, and the Foot Elite quickly got out of the way.

Leo looks at Paildramon with a slight look of panic on his face, "Please tell me he is a friend of yours Mimi."

"Yep" Mimi replied with a grin.

"All right!" Donny cheered with relief.

"Look, the others!" Lilymon said.

Our heroes then see the other digidestined and digimon are safe.

Sora sees Mimi and waves down, "Hi Mimi!"

Mimi yelled happily, "I can't believe you guys are finally here!"

Shredder looks at the plane, and he was furious. "You fools! I still had a deposit on that plane! GRRR! You children will pay!"

"Sorry we don't have enough money!" Davis said mockingly. He then brought his hands near his head and waved them both in a taunting manner. "Nana- Nana-Nana!"

Mikey starts laughing, "I like this kid."

"I see why," Raph groaned.

Shredder was angry, very angry as he growled really furiously, "I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! TAKE THIS YOU FOOL!" The Shredder jumps launching himself at Davis with his left arm extended ready to slice Davis with his claw blades on the back of his hand.

"I don't think so." Paildramon said. Using his cannon on his right side aims at the Shredder. "DESPERADO BLASTERS!"

Three blue beams come out of the cannon and hits the Shredder head on.

"AHHHHHHH!" Shredder yelled, falling to the ground and layed motionless, seemingly defeated.

"That ends him." Davis said.

"Ha!" As fast as the Shredder had fell he quickly got up even faster, with no scratch on his armor. He laughs. "Did you really believe such a weak attack could stop me?!"

Ken was in disbelief, "How could he get up after that?"

"His armor protects him!" Leo explained.

"Who are you guys?" Tai said looking at Mimi's new friends.

"Don't worry Tai we'll get to the introduction part later on. All you need to now is that they're friends." Mimi said.

"That's good enough for me." Yolei said.

"Let's go team up with the others." Paildramon said as he carries the others to the turtles to complete the team.

Splinter does a traditional Japanese "It's nice to meet you digidestined."

"Nice to meet you too, sir." Kari said.

Izzy looks at their new friends, "Who are you guys."

"The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Donny said.

"My name is Leonardo, but most call me Leo." Leo introduced himself first.

"I'm Raphael, but call me Raph." Raph introduced himself second.

"My name is Donatello, but my friends and brothers call me Donny." Donny introduced himself third.

"And I'm the current Battle Nexus champion, also known as the Turtle Titan the great!" Mikey introduced himself lastly but boastfully.

The remaining digidestined and their digimon stared in confusion, while Raph growled in annoyance and he slapped Mikey upside the head.

"Ow!" Mikey yelped out, holding his head slightly.

"Just call him Mikey." Raph said to the digidestined.

Matt then interrupted, "How about we focus on taking down these creeps and we'll get to the full introductions later."

"Sure, fine with us." Raph said.

"Its time to bring in more reinforcements." Shredder said as he waves a hand and more Foot ninjas and seven more Shrednaughts appear on the cliffs.

"Now its time to bring out my boys." Metal Etemon said and he turned and whistled.

On cue, four digimon appear from the other sides of the garbage canyon, laughing sinisterly.

"This is not looking good." Mikey gulped.

Joe was worried, "I wish we had our crest and tags."

"You do now." Mimi hands the gang their crest and tags.

T.K looked at his crest, "This is awesome."

"All right everyone, lets get ready for the big showdown." Gennai said.

Metal Etemon laughs. "Your crest and tags won't save you now."

"Those little trinkets won't do anything for your chances of victory." Shredder added.

"Guess Metal Etemon didn't tell you what they did." Agumon said.

"No matter, all who oppose us prepare to be destroyed!" Shredder said.

* * *

Now at the junkyard the four digimon reveal themselves.

The first digimon spoke "The name is Mamemon!" Mamemon was a small silver oval shape Digimon with red gloves and shoes, a Rookie level digimon.

The second digimon spoke, "I'm Big Mamemon!" Big Mamemon was an over inflated version of Mamemon, he is a Champion level digimon.

The third digimon spoke, "The name is Metal Mamemon." Like Mamemon only with a cannon for a hand and a claw blade on the other, and is an Ultimate level digimon.

The last digimon spoke "I'm Giromon!" Different from the Mamemon he was a purple oval shape Digimon, he had a mine bomb in one hand and a chain saw in the other and he wore a mask had a weird smile and he had two bullhorns on his head and is also an Ultimate level digimon.

Donny looked at the digimon and thought to himself. "_Are digimon always this ugly_."

Raph however thought out loud, "Hey, what are these things, mutated marbles?"

Mamemon was offended. "Watch it before I turn you into a green salad green boy!"

Raph was furious, "Are you talking to me you mutated marble!" He growled.

Shredder had enough of the verbal quarrel. "Enough! I grow tired of you brats, mutant freaks, mask fools, weak digimon and some samurai (Gennai), this all ends here and now, for not a single one of you will leave here alive!"

Leo pointed his katana at the Shredder. "Why don't you and Metal Etemon fight instead of your ninjas and evil digimon?"

Metal Etemon cracked his knuckles. "If that what it takes to beat you goody-two-shoes then so be it."

"Agreed, we shall lead our warriors to battle!" Shredder said.

Shredder and Metal Etemon walk towards the front of their army.

"Leo next time keep your mouth shut!" Mikey snapped.

Tai looks at Agumon with confidence. "I think its time to bring our game up. Agumon prepare to warp digivolve!"

"Some bad news about that, the crests haven't evolve to that level of power yet!" Gennai said.

"Meaning?" Sora asked.

Gennai put it in laymen terms, "Your digimon can only go up to the Ultimate level!"

"That's no good!" Donny said.

"Don't worry, it will be 8 Ultimates against one Mega, we can't lose." Raph said as he spun his sais like a pro.

"Last time we thought that way, we lost." T.K said remembering their fight with MetalSeadramon.

(N/A: It was eight CHAMPIONS against one Mega)

"T.K. is right, last time when Zudomon defeated Metal Etemon, SaberLeomon helped us and he was a Mega!" Joe added.

"Don't worry, we have Imperialdramon!" Ken pointed out.

"Don't forget about Silphymon and Shakkoumon." Cody said.

"Sorry Cody, but two Champions, 8 Ultimates, and 1 Mega would increase our strength then just 8 Ultimates and 1 Mega." T.K said thinking about the bigger picture.

"Sorry Yolei and Cody but T.K puts up a good point!" Kari said.

Armodilomon, and Hawkmon looked at each other, and said the same thing. "All right, I guess no more DNA digivolving for us anymore."

Izzy announced while holding out his digivice, "Everyone prepare to digivolve!"

* * *

Digivolve Sequence:

Agumon to MetalGreymon, Gabumon to WereGarurumon, Biyomon to Garudamon, Tentomon to MegaKabuterimon, Gomamon to Zudomon, Patamon to MagnaAngemon, Gatomon to Angewomon, and Paildramon to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Armadillomon to Anklyomon and Hawkmon to Aquilamon.

Digimon, Digital Monsters! Digimon!

* * *

Casey looked at the digimon, "Wow, they're huge!"

"And I thought Lilymon was weird looking..." Mikey said outloud.

Lilymon glared at Mikey. "I heard that Mikey and you're not so normal looking yourself!"

Mikey apologized, "Sorry!"

"It's time we get down to business." Zudomon said.

"Let's take these ninjas out!" Anklyomon said.

Yolei did a peace sign, "No sweat our big digimon versus tiny Ninjas!"

Mikey was a little offended. "What are we chop-liver?"

So was Mamemon. "What about us evil digimon over here!"

Yolei anime sweat dropped. "Sorry!"

Cody pointed at the Shredder, "Its pay back time for what you did!"

Tai looked serious, "Prepare to-"

"Lose!" Leo said finishing Tai statement.

"Courtesy of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Master Splinter, Casey Jones..." Mimi said.

"...Digidestined, Digimon, and Gennai!" Donny said finishing Mimi statement.

MagnaAngemon pointed his beam sword at his enemies, "We work for the side of justice."

Raph and Mikey cheered, "Yeah!"

Metal Etemon grinned, "Prepares to be crushed!"

"All Ninjas!" Shredder yelled.

"All evil digimon!" Metal Etemon yelled.

"ATTACK!" Metal Etemon and Shredder yelled together.

All the evil digimon, Foot ninjas, Shrednaughts, plus Karai, the Foot Elite, Shredder and Metal Etemon charged.

* * *

(First the Music)

"Things are starting to accelerate in to something never stopping always bubbling"

MetalGreymon fights 6 katana wielding Foot ninjas and two Shrednaughts, they jumped at him but couldn't damage the giant, metallic digimon with their swords. Neither could the Shrednaughts laser cannons.

"Check this out Tai!" MetalGreymon slams his tail on the ground causing the 6 ninjas to fly in the air, then he swings his tail slamming all six into a pile of garbage, then he did a Giga Blaster attack and two missiles were launched at the Shrednaughts, thankfully the pilots escaped before the missiles struck the ground in front of the mechas, and explosion occurred and when it died out, both mecha were destroyed.

"All right." Tai cheered.

Garudamon and Aquilamon are facing 15 Foot ninjas (10 with katanas, and 5 with bo staffs).

Garudamon attacked first, "How about a little WING BLADE!", the flames take out the ten katana wielding ninjas.

"And we end it with GRAND HORN!" Aquilamon said as he only took out the five Bo Staff wielding ninjas.

Garudamon started being cocky, "Looks like someone could use some practice, that attack was pretty weak."

"Hey you attacked first and plus you're an ultimate." Aquilamon protested.

Mikey faces of with Mamemon.

"Now I think I'm getting dizzy too much spinning, page by page the plot is thickening quickening"

Mamemon glares at Mikey, "Ready to put up?"

Mikey glared back, "If you're ready to shut up."

Mikey charges in with nunchucks spinning first, Mamemon uses his "Smiley Bomb" attack that's send a red ball of energy at Mikey, who then jumps to avoid the attack and gives Mamemon a flying Bicycle kicks (Mortal combat style) that sends the digimon into a pile of garbage.

"It's totally sweet being a Ninja." Mikey grinned.

"It's getting to insane I'm trying to maintain whoa, whoa, whoa whoa, whoa, whoa whoa"

Donny, Lilymon, and Ankiliomon are up against 10 Foot ninjas, and three Shrednaughts (3 ninjas wield bo staffs, 2 were archers, while the 5 other ninjas have katanas). Donny using his Bo staff swings it around and takes out the first five ninjas. Lilymon uses her Flower necklace to wrap the other five and throw them in the trash. Ankiliomon use his Hammer Tail attack to destroy the three Shrednaughts.

Anklyomon grinned, "I sure do hope they're more of those guys."

"You sound just like Raph." Donny said.

"Yeah he does." Lilymon added.

"You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"

Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon and Were Garurumon take on Big Mamemon.

WereGarurumon started to crack his knuckles, "Okay guys lets take down big boy over here"

Zudomon use his Vulcan's Hammer attack but Big Mamemon deflects sending it right back at Zudomon and causes him to fall on his back, MegKabuterimon uses Horn Buster and Were Garurumon uses "Wolf Claw" attack, these two attacks send Big Mamemon right at another pile of garbage.

Zudomon was still on his back, "Good job guys now could you please help me up? I fell on my shell and I can't get up!"

MegaKabuterimon helped him up, "How embarrassing."

"You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"

Leo sword fought Karai.

"Karai, please! We need to stop the Shredder here and now! If we don't then the whole world could be in danger!" Leo begged as he brought both katana blades down.

But Karai blocked Leo's katana blades with her own two katana blades.

"I'm honor bound to obey my master! Even if it means destroying you Leonardo!" Karai retorted heatedly. "Our feud may be over, but I will still obey my father, for my loyality to him is far greater than what you even think!"

As they fought, Leo pulled a few tricky maneuvers and he kicked her down into a garbage pile.

"Man, I'm going to need a giant pizza after this." Leo said to himself.

But Karai got up immediately and she aerial kicked Leo into a garbage pile in retaliation.

MagnaAngemon, and Gennai go up against Metal Mamemon and Giromon making it an all sword fight. Gennai charges in and starts slicing against Giromon chainsaw and Metal Mamemon metal claws using both of his blades. Even though they keep blocking each attack Gennai is pushing them back. The sparks are flying has the steel weapons clash.

"Lets finish this." MagnaAngemon said.

Gennai jumps while MagnaAngemon flies right behind Metal Mamemon and Giromon and they both give them a slice to remember.

"It is getting closer, more intense ever spinning, twisting turning roller coaster"

Raph, Casey, and Angewomon took on the Shredder.

Shredder does his attack pose, "Time to eliminate a thorn from my side."

Raph started spinning his sais "You can say that again."

Raph charges in with a barrage of sai swinging but the Shredder dodges and punches Raph to the floor. In an act of revenge. Angewomon use her Heaven Charm waves. Shredder dodges and does an aerial kick. Sending her right into Casey to the ground with Raph.

Raph, Casey, and Angewomon thought the same thing, "_How can he be so strong?_"

All three soon become unconscious.

"Inch by inch the gap is closing, pressure building, temperature rising higher and higher"

Imperialdramon goes up against Metal Etemon.

Imperialdramon put his hand in the air and starts hand signaling him to come, "Bring it on, Daddy-O."

Metal Etemon let a quick laugh, "And people say my lines are bad."

They both charge fist to fist. The two fist meet in the air causing a sound wave. Imperialdramon flies in the air and Uses his Positron Laser attack while Metal Etemon uses his "Dark Network Lighting" attack (The attack he use to destroy SaberLeomon) the two beams meet in the air. Imperialdramon lands on the ground and charges right at Metal Etemon. In response (You're not going to like this) Metal Etemon used his Banana Split attack, a giant banana peel appears on the ground which sends Imperialdramon flying through the air and right at the spot where Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon and WereGarurumon had just finish fighting the ninjas.

Imperialdramon looked at his friends, "Sorry."

WereGarurumon couldn't move, "Get off us."

"Yeah, you're not a featherweight!" Zudomon.

"My poor shell." MegaKabuterimon said rubbing his shell.

(End Song)

* * *

The digidestined and Master Splinter look on at the battle cheering for the good guys, then they suddenly hear something behind them so they turned around. They noticed the Foot Elite appearing from their teleporting smokescreen.

"I'm not afraid of you ninjas!" Davis yelled.

As they finished appearing and the smoke vanishes, the Foot Elite then got into their battle stances with their signature weapon in hand.

Davis thought to himself, "_I need to shut my big mouth_."

Yolei thought to herself, "_He needs to shut his mouth_."

Cody thought to himself, "_Leave it to Davis to get us into danger with that big mouth of his_."

Joe thought to himself, "_I wonder what's on T.V. tonight_?"

Tai thought, to himself, "_First Agumon set my floor on fire then I was captured by ninjas and now I'm going to be attacked. This has been one weird day_."

Master Splinter was not impressed by the Elite, "Simple tricks of intimidation shall not frighten me."

(N/A: If this was actually made by 4Kids Entertainment, then this where the Elite Guard battle theme would start playing here)

On cue, the four Foot Elite charge at their furry foe at full speed. Master Splinter only stood there.

"What is he doing?" Davis asked.

"It something called strategy Davis." T.K pointed out.

"What?" Davis asked.

"Just watch Davis." Ken said.

Two of the Foot Elite were about to strike with their weapons (axe and trident respectively) when Master Splinter quickly flips over to the left side extends his tail to the right and swings his tail and knocks the two ninjas out, then the other two Elite attacked, Master Splinter dodged and blocked their weapons with his cane effortlessly and then he grabbed the twin-bladed sword ninja by his collar and he threw him above the digidestined's heads, and he landed on top of the two other defeated Elite, then Splinter dodged the last Elite's spear attacks and thrusts before he jumped over his foe and delivers a sweet combo on him with a combination of fists, jump kicks, and cane strikes (the same one Splinter used on some Foot ninjas in Return to New York, Part 1) and as a result he went flying into the other defeated Foot Elite, all laying defeated and unconscious on top of each other like a pile.

Cody pointed, "He can fly, he can fly."

Yolei looked at Cody, "That's it Cody, no more Peter Pan for you."

"That was weird." Kari commented.

"Have a nice trip and see you next fall!" Master Splinter grinned making a funny (Splinter being funny in this cartoon is pretty rare but becomes much more common in later seasons).

"All right Master Splinter." Mimi cheered.

"You know it's cool to have a giant karate fighting rat!" Davis said.

Master Splinter thought to himself, "_Coming from you, young Motomiya, I'll take that as a compliment_."

* * *

Back to the fight with Shredder against Raph, Casey, and Angewomon:

(Music begins again)

"Run run baby"

Shredder looked at his unconscious victims, "Time to for me end this."

"Run run baby"

Shredder walked over and is about to finish off Raph with one slice from his claw blade. Raph quickly awakens and responds by using his sais to block the attack.

"Run run baby"

"Run run baby"

Shredder was angered. "You will perish, turtle!"

"Run run baby"

Raph kicked Shredder away and got back up. "Didn't your Mamma tell you it's not nice to call people names?"

"Run run baby"

In two seconds he executes a perfect flying kick. The problem was Shredder turn to the side causing Raph to collide into a pile of garbage. Shredder then picked up Raph by the throat and reaches back his left hand (with the claw blades) preparing to finish off Raph when he begin to grin.

Shredder was confused, "I'm about to finish you off and you're happy, why?"

Angewomon was awake and right behind him, "Because of me, HEAVEN'S CHARM!" The wave of pink light hits the Shredder, tying him up and dropping Raph onto the ground.

"Let me go!" Shredder shouted angrily.

Casey walked up with his golf club. "Allow me!"

He raised his golf club and shouted: "Four!" And smacked Shredder with it, sending him flying into the air.

"Nice hit Casey." Angewomon smirked.

"My pleasure." Casey grinned through his hockey mash.

Raph looked into the sky. "Right down the fairway."

"Like a rocket, like a rocket"

Meanwhile Metal Etemon was still gloating about his victory over Imperialdramon.

Hands on his side he starts singing boastfully. "Who's the digimon? Me the digimon. Who's the digimon? Me the digimon. Who's the digimon? Me the digimon."

Imperialdramon flies back landing right in front of Metal Etemon.

Imperialdramon glares at Metal Etemon angrily, "You're going to pay for that."

"Well came back for another smack down?" Metal Etemon smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

Imperialdramon shook his head, "Nope, I came to win, but first, say hello to my new friends."

"You'll never stopping, never stopping"

Imperialdramon points his cannon at Metal Etemon. Metal Etemon then jumps in the air preparing to avoid the attack and prepares to pounce on Imperialdramon.

Metal Etemon looked down at Imperialdramon, "That old trick again?"

"No, this new trick!" Leo shouted from the cannon.

Instead of firing his normal attack, Imperialdramon fired both Leo and Donny out of the cannon straight at Metal Etemon.

Metal Etemon looked confused, "Is this a joke?"

"No, but you are!" Donny said, as he and Leo head straight for the metal monkey.

With weapons in hand. Leo slices with his katana blades while Donny whacks with his bo staff. BAAMMMM! Metal Etemon is sent flying in the air. Leo and Donny then land on the ground perfectly.

"That was pretty cool." Leo grinned.

"Mikey would of love that." Donny chuckled slightly.

"So why didn't you call me?" Mikey's voice was heard.

Leo, Donny, and Imperialdramon look to see the rest of the gang heading back toward them.

"I think we took care of everything." Mega Kabuterimon said.

"The Foot, Karai, the Elite, and evil digimon are all knocked out." Raph said.

"We have to send those digimon back home now. Anyone got a laptop computer?" Izzy asked.

"No problem I have one in the Ba-Oops, I forgot about April!" Donny realized.

"About time you notice." April's voice came from the headsets loud enough for everyone to hear.

* * *

Back in the van:

"I can't believe you forgot about me I was so worried about you guys. Thank goodness I had this satellite link otherwise I would of never saw what happen." April said.

* * *

Back at the junkyard:

Donny started to apologize. "Sorry April, anyway could you drive the Battle Shell over here so we could use my laptop, please?"

* * *

In the van:

"Okay, but no more leaving me out got it?" April said.

* * *

Back in the junkyard:

"Sure, you got it April." Donny said.

"So what happen to the Shredder and Metal Etemon?" Sora asked.

"Last time I saw Shredder he was flying in the air." Raph said,

Imperialdramon looked down at his friends "Same here."

Gennai then realized what could have happen, "They must have-"

"You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"

Some where over the junkyard the Shredder is still flying in the air, his armor was heavily damaged when he tried to break free from the powerful Heaven's Charm as well as that smack from Casey's golf club.

Shredder was too angry and focused on planning revenge on the digidestined, "When I get my hand on those turtles and those brats I... I...what's that noise?"

Shredder's evil eyes widen in shock as he see's Metal Etemon flying towards him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Metal Etemon screamed as he was going to collide with Shredder.

"NOOOOOO!" Shredder screamed, BAAMMMMM. Both the Shredder and Metal Etemon collide headfirst!

"My metal hair, my poor metal hair." Metal Etemon whined as he fell down.

Both villains fall to the ground, although Metal Etemon was unfazed, the Shredder's body was now completely lifeless (probably the Exo-suit hidden inside the armor was damaged beyond usage), when suddenly the suit's stomach opened up and out came the villainous Utrom known as Ch'rell.

Metal Etemon got up and noticed Ch'rell.

"I think we just got our butts handed to us!" Metal Etemon said panicked.

"Quickly! We must get out of here and return to the Tower!" Ch'rell ordered as Metal Etemon picked him up and they vanished without a trace.

"You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"

"You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"

"You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"

"You run around, I run around, were all going to run run run around"

"We all do a run run run run around"

* * *

And there you have it, the end of a great battle with evil...with the good guys coming out on top. Enjoy and be sure to comment.


	9. Aftermath and the Evil Plans

Sorry for the long delay, busy life you know. But I WILL go on.

NOTE: Do I really have to explain again?

* * *

Mamemon. Metal Mamemon, Big Mamemon, and Giromon were being sent back to the Digital world.

Kari held up her digivice to Donny's computer, "Digiport open!"

The turtles, Casey, April, and Splinter watch in shock as the Digidestined go flying into the computer.

Casey mouth hanged open, "Wow."

"Incredible." April said equally stunned

"I have never seen anything like it before in my life." Splinter said.

"Just like Mimi said." Leo said.

"That is so bazaar." Raph said.

"Just like on Star Trek, 'Beam me up Scotty'!" Mikey said making another one of his (somewhat lame) jokes.

(NOTE: Too bad 'Beam me up Scotty' was never, ever said)

"That was so cool!" Donny said excitedly.

"I know you're all shocked, impressed, and everything but if you notice all the Foot that we beat disappeared." Mimi said.

They all looked around to see that every ninja that was defeated (except for the destroyed Shrednaughts) had disappeared.

"But how?" Tai said stunned.

"Hello, we're ninjas! We can disappear." Mikey said.

"Oh, yeah." Tai remembered.

All the digivolved digimon began to feel funny.

"I have that shrinking feeling again." MetalGreymon said.

On cue all the digimon de-digivolve back to their Rookie forms.

"It was fun while it lasted." Salamon sighed.

"What happen to your white cat?" Donny asked looking at Salamon.

Kari started to explain, "First her name is Gatomon and second she de-digivolve back to Salamon her rookie form."

Mikey looked confused, "I thought that Gatomon was the rookie form?"

"No Gatomon is her champion form." Joe said.

"Okay but why did they all the digimon de-evolve?" Leo asked.

"The correct pronunciation is de-digivolve. You see once our digimon have been in a big fight they de-digivolve so they can rest." Yolei said acting like she was the self proclaim professor of digimon.

"Digidestined it's not a job but a learning experience." Raph said admittingly.

"Hey guys, the police are coming. Looks like someone called about our battle." April said hearing the sirens in the distance.

"About time someone notice." Davis said.

"Hey, it gets pretty loud in New York, all the noise we were making must have been considered normal." Casey explains.

Ken's head hang low, "Great, our first day on our New York Spring Break vacation and now we're going to be arrested!"

"Not if we can help it." Mikey said.

"I guess a few of us can go in the van while the others travel in the sewers." Donny said.

"Gross!" Sora said just thinking about the idea made her sick.

"I agree." Biyomon added.

"Cool!" Davis said outloud.

"Very well all the girls and their digimon shall ride in the Battle Shell while I, my sons, the boys and their digimon shall take the sewers." Master Splinter said.

Yolei put her arms in the air happily, "Yeah! No walking in the sewers."

Kari looked at Davis while smiling, "Thanks Davis!"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Davis!" T.K. snarled, shaking his fist, wanting to punch Davis.

"_Davis, you numbskull_!" Matt thought to himself.

The girls and there digimon went in the Battle Shell. While all the guys went down in the sewers. While the girls and their digimon enjoyed a nice comfortable ride in the Battle Shell, the boys and their digimon had to endure a jog in the sewers. However unknown to them Ch'rell, Metal Etemon, Karai, the Foot Elite, and many of the defeated Foot had all return to the Foot Skyscraper before the police came.

* * *

At the Foot Skyscraper:

The morality of the Foot Clan was low after being beaten by the digimon and turtles and the amount of Shrednaughts were needed to be rebuilt as well. Metal Etemon and especially the Shredder were both very angry at their defeat. Ch'rell was also in a new exo-suit and suit of armor that replaced his old one.

"I'm steamed! I can't believe we lost." Metal Etemon shouted, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Those fools will pay I promise you Metal Etemon, but until then we must continue with our plan." Shredder said pulling out the metal spider, the same metal spider that had latched on to Ken head. What is this metal spider? What did they do to Ken?

To be continued?

Shredder got angry at that, as he held his right hand up with a clenched fist with his armor's claw blades showing a threatening gesture "Don't you dare end this now!"

(N/A: [nervously] Just kidding...)

Soon Karai enter the throne room, and she bowed to her father.

"Ah Karai, what can we do for you?" Shredder asked his daughter.

"Master, Dr. Chaplin would like to have a word with you." Karai reported.

"Very well, come this way Metal Etemon." Shredder said as the three leave the throne room.

* * *

Back at the lair the girls arrive here first.

"So is this where they live April?" Kari said looking around at the turtles' home.

"Yes Kari, this is where they live." April said with a smile.

"For people who live underground they sure have a nice place." Salamon added.

"It sure is big." Sora said.

Biyomon turned her head and asked Sora a question, "Sora, what's that big box for?"

Sora turns her head to see that giant metal box with the words 'UNDER CONSTRUCTION STAY AWAY MIKEY', "What is this?"

"Probably something that Donatello is working on." Palmon said looking at the Giant box.

"Who?" Hawkmon asked not knowing the turtles name.

"The turtle with the purple bandana." Mimi said describing Donny.

"Mimi, we're still a little confused who are these turtles?" Yolei asked.

"Don't worry, we'll fill you in." Leo said emerging from a tunnel.

Yolei and the others turn their head to see all the boys come in the sewer entrance.

"How was the trip?" Mimi asked.

Gomamon looked at Mimi, "We're all okay."

"Speak for yourself." Joe said looking green in the face.

"I have never seen so much disgusting stuff in my life." Matt said holding his stomach.

"I lost my lunch twice." Cody said falling flat on his butt.

"I hope I never have to go into another sewer again." Tai said looking a little green as well.

"I think I'm going to hurl again." Ken said holding his stomach.

"The bathroom is down that hallway." Raph said, pointing down the hallway.

Once Ken goes to the bathroom all the digidestined and digimon (except Mimi and Palmon) sit around in a circle to hear the story of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and much of their adventures.

* * *

Ten minutes latter...

"Cool!" Davis said.

"That is so amazing." Veemon said.

"We're glad you managed to turn those friends of yours back to normal humans." Sora said.

"You've also gone back in time to Feudal Japan to learn about the Utroms?" Izzy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Donny said.

"Why?" Tentomon asked.

"Simply because Leo defeated that ancestor of Shredder's back them." Mikey said.

"Too bad, it was revealed to be the same Shredder as of now." Leo mentioned.

Everyone laughed.

"Listen I hate to break up the good mood, but Shredder, and that Metal Monkey, are still out there and we don't know what the shell their plan is." Raph said unhappily.

"But we do." Izzy said looking dead serious.

* * *

Back in the sewers the turtles, April, Casey, Splinter, Gennai, Mimi and Palmon were shocked after Izzy told them that they knew of the evil plan.

"I'm like so shocked that you knew of the Shredder's and Metal Etemon's evil plan!" Mikey said sarcasticly, seeing this was one of the biggest mistakes the Shredder ever made.

"So Fizzy what is the plan." Raph said putting an F in Izzy's name.

Everyone except Master Splinter, Izzy, and Tentomon laughed at the mispronunciation of Izzy name.

"Raph, it's Dizzy not Fizzy, shell-for-brains." Mikey said also saying Izzy's name wrong.

"His name is Izzy, not Dizzy or Fizzy." Donny corrected the two.

Mikey and Raph looked at each other and then looked at the rest of the group, "Oh...sorry."

Izzy cleared his throat "I believe introductions are in order."

* * *

After the introduction:

"Now that that's over, Izzy what are the Shredder and Metal Etemon are planning." Mimi asked.

"They're trying to take over the Digital world." Izzy said.

"We kind of got that already." Palmon said.

"No, it's different." Tentomon explained.

"Instead of going to the Digital world they're going to hack into it instead." Sora said.

Leo couldn't believe what he heard as he made a 'Time out' sign with his hands, "Whoa, time out, how can you hack into a planet?"

"Our world is made up of computer data." Biyomon said.

"So it's possible." Matt said clenching his fist in anger at the idea.

"No one has ever done it before." Gabumon said.

"But the Shredder and Metal Etemon believe it's possible." Joe said.

"They're developing a machine to do so." Gomamon said.

Mimi frowned, "How can this get any worse?"

"Once the Shredder and Metal Etemon get into the Digital world there going to do what Ken almost did." Tai said.

Mikey looked confused "What do you mean? What Ken almost do?"

"Mimi didn't tell you about the Digimon Emperor." Palmon explained.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Let me explain." Ken said frowning at the thought of his past. Ken tells about the dark side of his past as the Digimon Emperor.

Mikey couldn't believe and says something very rude while frowning. "Wow dude you were a jerk, glad we weren't like you."

The other turtles plus April and Casey glared sternly at Mikey.

"What? It's true!" he claimed innocently.

Master Splinter frowned in disapproval and whapped Mikey across the back of the head with his cane.

"Ow!" Mikey yelled holding the back of his head in pain.

"Michelangelo, what you said was a very rude comment now apologize to Ken." Splinter said scolding his son.

"Sorry Ken." Mikey replied sadly.

"No problem Mikey." Ken smiled, accepting his apology.

"So you were trying to take over the Digital world by using control spires that powered your dark rings that made digimon into your slaves?" Raph asked, summing up the Digimon Emperor habits.

"Only this time the Shredder and Metal Etemon are going to have control Spires appear everywhere all over the Digital world by placing a special virus in the core of Spiral Mountain." Ken said.

"These control spires will create dark rings strong enough to control even a mega digimon." Wormmon said.

"So once Shredder and Metal Etemon hack into the Digital world..." Casey said.

"…and launch those control spires..." April said.

"…the Digital world will be conquered, and then the Shredder will open a portal that will lead him to the Utrom homeworld, where he'll send armies of under his control digimon to conquer it, then he'll do the same to the real world and eventually the entire universe." Gennai said completing the summary of the evil plan.

Everyone was silent.

"This has to be one of the most evil and hightech plans I ever heard, even for the Shredder's standards" Donny frowned at first but it quickly turned into a grin. "Good thing there are a couple of flaws in it."

"There are?" everyone asked, not seeing any flaws in this plan.

"Please explain Donatello." Izzy said also curious, not even he could see any mistakes.

He starts to explain, "First Shredder thought you weren't going to escape, let alone team up with us."

"How is this even a flaw?" Kari asked.

"Because Shredder and Metal Etemon thought no one would ever find out about their plan before it was too late. They were using the art of surprise to their advantage so no one would attack them before they launched those control spires. Now that their most hated enemies know about their plan, we can stop them." Donny explained.

"That is still not going to make a big difference. We don't know how to stop it." Izzy said.

Donny grinned a slick grin, "On the contrary, first we know it's going to take a lot of power in order to make this plan work. Second it's going to take place in New York so we can narrow it down to a couple of places, which will allow us to find the machine and destroy it."

"How do you know it is going to be in New York?" Tentomon asked.

"Why else would they go through so much trouble just to bring you here?" April mentioned.

"Oh, yeah." Tentomon said realizing that.

"Well that is one flaw." Izzy said.

"Finally the most important part is this. Only Ken has the knowledge of the control spires, The Shredder might have heard of it but only Ken knows how to create it. This means that Shredder's and Metal Etemon's plan was doomed from the start." Donny said folding his arm.

"He's right!" Mikey said.

"I'm afraid that's no longer true." Ken said.

"What do you mean Ken? Only you know how to create control spires right?" Cody said.

"That used to be true but I remember that before I passed out from the sleeping gas the Shredder put something on my head." Ken said.

"So?" Raph asked not seeing the big deal.

Mikey shook his head, "Raph you need to read more comics. It's obvious that thing must have been a brain reader!"

Donny then looked at Mikey, "I think you're right about that Mikey." Suddenly he then thought about what he said, "There go the words I thought I would never say twice."

"So it's a safe bet that the Shredder and Metal Etemon will know how to create the control spires." Sora said.

Biyomon sighed, "So that means that their plan will work."

"Not unless we stop them first." Matt said not losing hope.

"Donny was right when he said the Shredder and Metal Etemon never counted on us to escape and tell the turtles of his plan. So know all we have to do is find this large power source and then we should be able to find the machine." T.K. said trying to boost the group's confidence.

"I believe we can do more than that." Gennai said.

"Like what?" Davis asked.

"Like me going back to the Digital world to warn the four Guardian digimon. Maybe they can make the barrier around the Digital world stronger so it won't be that easy to hack into." Gennai said.

"Can they really do that?" Mimi asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Gennai says his goodbyes, heads over to Donny's computer opens a digiport than disappears back to the Digital world.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get use to that." Leo said in amazement.

"There is no time to waste let's go." Tai was about to run off.

"Not yet." Splinter said stopping the Tai.

"What? But the Digital world is in danger!" Tai protested.

Splinter had seen this many times with his sons, the burning ambition to stop evil, "I understand but now we must all rest and prepare for what is next to come."

"Don't forget Tai, we still have to find that power source until then there is not much we can do." Agumon said.

"Plus the Foot will take some time to recover and to continue creating the machine. So until then we can relax until we find the power source." Leo added.

Tai finally agreed with the others, "I guess you're right besides I don't want to waste my whole Spring break fighting evil."

"So while we're here we'll have some fun." Agumon said.

"I like that idea." Yolei said with a smile.

Hawkmon smiled also, "I agree."

"Maybe it won't be that bad after all." Armadillomon said.

Joe brought up an important issue, "Guys, where are we all supposed to stay?"

Leo scratched his chin, "Well, since all the hotels are probably full..."

"...the best place to stay is with us." Mikey said with a smile.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I believe you know the drill.


	10. Humor and Calling

Hello everyone, majorly sorry for the huge delay I've been having some major writer's block and have been quite annoyed with it...but I'm back and the next chapter of the TMNT/Digimon crossover is here now!

Note: TMNT is 4Kids Entertainment and Nickelodeon, and Digimon is from Toei and Saban

* * *

In the sewers:

It was still early in the morning yet most of the digidestined were sleeping due to last night's battle, in the turtles dojo training area since it has a lot of space. Mimi and Palmon went home to get rest. Splinter went to his room to sleep and meditate. April went back to her apartment as well. Casey however decided to sleep over (much to the turtles dismay) since he was too tired to go home. However the turtles weren't tired since they were used to staying up late night, while Splinter went into his room to sleep.

Leo looked at the sleepy children, "It has been eight hours already."

Raph looked at Donny, "How can they be so tired? Metal Etemon and Shredder used sleeping gas right? They should be wide awake."

"You have to put in time difference between Japan and America. They have to get adjusted to our time." Donny explained.

Mikey rubbed his stomach, "Well I'm hungry, anyone want waffles?"

"Hmm, sounds good, I'll have some." Leo said.

"Count me in as well." Raph added.

Donny turned his attention to Mikey, "Hey Mikey-"

"I know you want some too Don." Mikey said guessing what Donny was about say.

"That too, but remember that thing you wanted me to make?" Donny asked.

Mikey eyes widened excitedly, "You mean- the- SEWER SURFBOARD!"

Donny grinned, "Yep, it's done."

"Totally radical! I'll try it out after I make breakfast." Mikey said.

"I'll help too." Mimi's voice was heard. The turtles turn their heads to see Mimi and Palmon holding groceries come through the secret door.

"What's up Mimi and Palmon?" Donny waved.

Palmon smiled, "Hey guys."

"What's in the bags?" Mikey said walking over to Mimi.

"Groceries, with all my friends here I thought I could help out." Mimi said being kind and generous as usual.

"Mimi that's so nice of you, I'll help out too." Leo said.

"So will I." Donny said.

"I might as well help. I got nothing better to do." Raph said.

Mimi's help out spirit had gone through all the turtles. However seeing this one of those warm moments, Mikey decided to break it up. "This ought to be interesting since the only thing you guys know how to make in the kitchen is cereal."

Mimi and Palmon laugh.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny." Leo, Donny, and Raph replied sarcastically.

All six head off to the kitchen. Davis and Veemon wake up.

Davis stretches his arm, "Man, what a great sleep." Davis turns his head to Veemon who is staring at something, "Hey Veemon what are you looking at?"

Veemon points, "That skateboard?"

Davis turns his head to see a green skateboard, with orange strips, orange wheels, a rocket engine at its back and a computer panel on its front on Donny's desk. Davis and Veemon run over to it. Davis grabs the board and puts it on the floor.

"Let's test this baby out." Davis said about to step on it.

Veemon looked at his friend. "I don't think that's a great idea Davish, looks very high tech."

Davis smirked, "Veemon lighten up, it's only a board." That said Davis puts his feet on the board.

Board control panel begins to speak, "Please prepare to have the ride of your life user- Please state your name."

Davis looked at the board, "Davis."

"Davis- please prepare for the ride of your life user- Davis." The board's engines ignite.

"This does not look good." Veemon muttered.

"Aw come on, what could possible go wrong?" Davis grinned.

As soon as those last words were said by Davis, he was sent dashing off toward the wall.

"DAVISH, TURN!" Veemon yelled.

"I'M TRYING!" Davis turns the board to the right a split second before hitting the wall. That turn was so sharp Davis face start scraping the wall.

"OWHHHHHHHH!" Davis yelled feeling his cheeks becoming scrapped along the wall.

"At least the paint's not getting scraped off." Veemon simply said.

Davis cheeks were stretched revealing the inside of his mouth, "NOT HELPING!"

"What's going on Veemon?" Veemon turn his heads to see that Cody is awake. "What's that noise?"

"It's Davish over there." Veemon said pointing at the corner of the wall.

Cody looked where Veemon was pointing. "Where?"

Veemon looks to see Davis vanished, "He's gone!"

"Guys, watch out!" Davis was now heading toward them on the right side.

"HE'S COMING RIGHT AT US!" Cody yelled.

Davis was about to collide when he grabs the bottom of the skateboard and jumps in the air above the others.

Cody watched Davis as he was in the air, "He's good."

Davis crashes to the floor right next to skateboard.

"Nah, he stinks." Veemon said.

Mikey walks from the kitchen, "Hey guys who wants waffles? They're not done yet but they're nearly... OH, NO!" Mikey runs over to Davis.

Davis saw Mikey running to him, "Don't worry Mikey, I'm fine-"

Mikey ran past Davis. "MY BOARD!" Mikey holds the board like a baby. "It's okay daddy's here."

Davis blinked. "Uh... Mikey?"

Mikey turned to Davis sternly. "What were you thinking little dude, you should never ride another dude's board."

Veemon started rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry Mikey, Davish is kind of...well-"

"-Stupid." Cody said finishing the last part of Veemon's sentence.

Some of the others start waking up.

Yolei stretches her arms. "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?"

"Why was Davis screaming?" Gatomon asked.

"What screaming? I didn't hear anything." Tai asked.

"Tai, you can sleep through anything." Agumon said.

"That's true, but what was with the screaming Davis?" T.K. asked.

Patamon flew onto T.K. head, "He sounded like a baby digimon who had a bad day."

Davis rubbed the back of his head, "Well it's like this-"

* * *

2 minutes later...

"And that's what happened." Davis said finishing his story.

Tai folded his arms, and had a strange look on his face, "Davis, there are two words that I can use to describe what you did."

Agumon looked at Tai, "Yeah, like bonehead."

Tai shook his head, "No, more like plain stupidity."

"At least he didn't set the floor on fire." Kari said, remembering how Tai and Agumon lit the floor on fire.

Tai anime sweat dropped, "That wasn't my fault it was Agumon's!"

"Thanks a lot Tai." Agumon said in annoyance.

Mimi walks out of the kitchen. "Hey guys, breakfast is almost ready. Davis what's with the red marks on your face?"

"It's a long story." Davis said.

When the breakfast of waffles, fruit, and orange juice was done Davis told everyone else what happen. Everyone started laughing.

"Man, Davis you sure were stupid." Mikey said.

"Bigger bonehead than Mikey here!" Raph laughed.

Mikey glared at Raph. "Hey!" Raph glared back in mock innocence.

Master Splinter became very serious and stern, "It was a truly foolish mistake Davis, you should have known you were going to get hurt!" Everyone looked at Master Splinter especially Davis surprised, suddenly he smiled. "But it was a very funny one." Splinter added as he began laughing.

Everyone starts laughing again.

* * *

After breakfast:

We find Splinter, Biyomon, and Sora at Splinter's private garden in his room. His garden consisted of nine plants that he asked April to pick up for him at different flower shops, each one had its own little flowerpot.

"Living underground has not stopped you from having a beautiful Master Splinter." Sora said admiring Splinter's flower garden.

Biyomon sniffed the flowers, "They smell good too."

Splinter smiled, "Thank you Sora and Biyomon. I've been having some problem with this one plant over here." He pointed to the flower.

"Let me see, my Mom owns a flower shop so I'm good with flowers." Sora examines the flowers.

"So what is wrong?" Splinter asked.

Sora looked at him, "I think you need to add a different fertilizer."

"Thank you for the tip it's nice to have some help with my little garden. You don't know how hard it is to have a garden down here." Splinter said.

"How so?" Sora asked.

"HEADS UP!" Raph's voice was heard yelling.

Splinter, Sora, and Biyomon turn their head to see a soccer ball heading right for them. Using his tail Splinter hits the soccer ball back to Raph.

Raph catches the ball, "Sorry about that Master."

"That's why it's so tough." Splinter sighed.

Sora and Biyomon begin to laugh.

* * *

Raph, Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Ken and Wormmon were all playing soccer.

Raph, Tai and Agumon made up one team. While Ken Davis and Veemon made the other. Wormmon was the referee. Veemon and Agumon were the goalies.

Raph walked back to the group, "Sorry about that guys I'm still getting use to the soccer thing."

"You're still pretty good for a beginner Raph." Tai complimented.

Davis rubbed the sweat of his face, "What's the score Wormmon?"

Since Wormmon couldn't write he used two cups and put in small piece of gravel from the wall for each score, they were going by ones, "Ken's team 3. Tai's team 2."

Davis threw his arms in the air, "We're in the lead."

"By one point." Ken reminded.

Raph gave the ball to Wormmon. "Not for long." Raph started thinking, "It's time to use some Ninja skills."

Wormmon throws the ball in the air as the game starts again. Tai gets the ball from Ken and head buts it to Raph. Davis tries to clip him but Raph grabs the ball with his feet and flips over Davis. He lands on the ground and heads to the goal, which was to cans six feet apart. Veemon stands guard. Raph goes side-to-side tricking Veemon and getting a goal.

"GOOOOAAALLLLL!" Raph starts running around the room holding his arms in the air.

Davis balled his fist, "Show off." he muttered.

* * *

2 hours later:

Mikey, Davis, and Veemon were watching TV.

Mikey was in tears, "This is so sad how can they treat someone like that."

So was Veemon, "Poor guy going through that day in and day out, how does he ever do it?"

Davis wiped the tears from his face, "This just shows you how cruel this world can be."

"That evil taunt, 'Silly rabbit Trixs are for kids' why don't they just give the poor guy some cereal." Mikey said in disgust as he, Davis, and Veemon began sobbing their eyes out.

* * *

Over at Donny's desk:

Donny watched the three at the couch.

"Those guys sure are silly." Donny said.

"Yeah I know, now let's get back to work." Izzy said.

Donny started to review what they already knew, "Okay, like we said earlier, we know the Shredder and Metal Etemon plan will work once they find a large power source."

"So we used the Internet, to find a number large power sources in New York mostly power plants." Izzy explain, "However I think they wouldn't make it that easy-"

"For us to find, so where else would you plug a computer that could hack into the Digital world?" Donny asked.

"Wherever it is it would have to be the last place they expect us to look." Izzy said.

* * *

In another part of the room:

Cody and Leo decide to have a little match of Kendo.

"So Cody, who taught you Kendo?"

"My Grandpa, he runs a school around my neighborhood. I've been going there since I was seven."

"For me it was from Master Splinter, before I could used my Katana, I had to practice with Kendo sticks."

Armordillomon was the referee. Watching were T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Joe, and Gommamon.

"Are you two ready?" Armordillomon asked.

"I'm ready," Cody said.

"Let's go." Leo replied.

"Begin!" Armordilomon yelled.

Cody charged in with a left swing, Leo blocked. Cody jumps back and charges in again. Leo goes to the side, and swings at Cody's right, Cody also blocks.

"He's good..." Leo thought.

"That was too close..." Cody thought.

Leo charges in at Cody, and swings to Cody's right. Cody instinctively blocks. However Leo fakes the attack and instead goes for a headshot. Cody sees this and braces for pain and wishing he wore a helmet. Leo however stops his attack and gives Cody a light nudge on the head.

"Got ya." Leo smirked slightly.

"Leonardo wins." Armordillomon said.

Cody opens his eyes relieved Leo hadn't actually hit him, "Nice move Leonardo. Would you like to go again?"

"Sure."

As the two begin their match, the others started to talk.

"It's nice to see those two have good sportsmanship." Kari said.

"Leo pretty good with a sword." Gatomon noted.

"You know I had my doubts about staying underground with the turtles, but now I see I was wrong." Yolei said.

"Yes it is rather enjoyable." Hawkmon said.

"Aren't you guys worried about the Shredder and Metal Etemon and what they can do to our world?" Patamon asked.

"Don't worry Palmon we can beat them." T.K. said.

"Yeah and besides I beat Metal Etemon once and I'll beat him again." Gomamon smirked boastfully.

"Didn't SaberLeomon do most of the work?" Joe asked looking down at his friend.

A pulse grew on Gomamon's head, "Why does everyone bring that up when I say that?"

* * *

Meanwhile Matt and Casey were in an argument.

"Look kid when you get in fight with your girl the best gift to give her is jewelry." Casey said.

"Man that is so old, the best thing is to take her out to dinner." Matt argued.

"Know kid that's a good idea, but jewelry is cheaper on account she would probably want to go to a fancy restaurant."

Matt thought of that and actually agreed with Casey.

"I'll have to remember that." Matt smiled.

"Stick with me kid, I'm am expert when it comes to women." Casey grinned as he folded his arms and closed his eyes proudly.

"I wonder what April would think if she heard that?" Gabumon asked.

Casey went a little pale. "Please don't tell her I said that." He then walked away in embarrassment.

"_An expert on women, huh? Yeah right_." Matt thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Foot Skyscraper:

Shredder, Metal Etemon, and Karai walked down a hallway leading to the Foot's main laboratory.

"So this is where you're keeping our little toy?" Metal Etemon asked.

"Yes, through these doors you'll see the most evil minds New York has to offer." Shredder said.

They stop at the metal door where Shredder punches in the combination. The door opens revealing a huge factory-like hallway full of weaponry, attack vehicles, computers and technicians. Many were wearing a gray technician costume (with the Foot logo on their chest), a utility belt, black gloves, and gray boots, they were also bald while wearing special eye visors. While several other technicians had blue technician costumes (with the Foot logo on their shoulders), black hair, and wore dark glasses. These were Foot Technicians.

"These guys don't exactly scream ninja warriors." Metal Etemon said. "These guys are more of ninja geeks."

"They are not Foot ninja but what they lack in fighting skills, they makeup in the technology they build and research. They are called Foot Technicians." Karai pointed out.

They walked through the lab until one of the Foot Technicians came walking towards them, unlike the others he had red spiked hair and goatee, and is wearing a blue technition costume, "Metal Etemon meet the leading Technician of the Science Division, Dr. Chaplin." Shredder introduced.

Dr. Chaplin bowed "Master Shredder, mistress Karai and Metal Etemon I'd like to welcome you to the lab." Dr. Chaplin was nineteen; he was also an American and wore glasses.

"Enough chit chat, where is the device." Metal Etemon demanded.

"Of course right this way." Chaplin said.

He leads them to a room where seven Foot Technicians' stood ready for their devices inspection.

"If I may say so, this Digital world is quite interesting! After studying it for over two months we were able to create the computer and the program that could corrupt it." They arrived at the computer, where the Foot Technicians were putting finishing touches onto it, in the labtop was the virus program.

"Is it ready Dr. Chaplin?" Shredder asked.

"We're nearly finished it." Chaplin explained.

The room lights were pretty dimmed except for the spot light over the desk where the Digital world's biggest threat was placed.

Metal Etemon looked at the computer, "I don't get it, it looks like a regular labtop to me." he scoffed.

Chaplin grew annoyed. "This computer is far more advanced then any regular computer. Using advanced technology from your world, Utrom technology, technology left over from the Triceraton invasion, and our current technology, this computer is the most advanced in any of the world! Only this computer can use the virus program."

Shredder examines the labtop, "And it contains the virus that can penetrate and affect the world's core?"

"This computer, if correct will be able to hack and affect the digital world, making every digimon your slave." Dr. Chaplin nodded.

"It hasn't been tested yet?" Metal Etemon asked.

Chaplin explained. "The skyscraper does not have enough electrical power to power the machine and the program. There for we must test somewhere else. We haven't been given a test date yet."

"Why not?" Metal Etemon asked.

"Because we have two problems, the first problem, which Chaplin mentioned, is in order to test we need an area with enough electrical power to power the computer." Shredder explained.

"So? Why don't we just go to another part of the world like Florida or California?" Metal Etemon asked.

"That is due to the fact that entering the Digital world is easier then hacking into it. You can access the Digital world gate from anywhere, however with hacking you have to be in a specific area to hack in a specific spot. Remember the Digital world and real world are linked. The hacking spot can only be accessed from New York." Chaplin explained.

"So why don't we just go to a power plant in New York then and just test it?" Metal Etemon asked.

"That is because of our second problem, my concern is our enemies by now they have warned those Guardian digimon! That means that it might take a little longer to hack into the Digital world." Shredder said, growing a little impatient with Metal Etemon's questions.

"How is that a problem?" Metal Etemon asked.

"Because by that time our enemies might have already found us and stop us. It will be easy to destroy our computer! That is why the night we test the computer, we have to find an area with enough power and a way to distract those brats," Shredder said clenching his fist.

Dr. Chaplin adjusted his glassed and grinned, "And that's where our new weapons come in." He leads them to 11 suits of robotic ninja armor. "Master, using some of the technology we salvaged from the alien invasion, and the ooze the Utroms left behind we used them to build these ninja ooze battle armor. Any Foot ninja, one of your Elite Ninja, yourself and even mistress Karai, of your choosing skills will increase tremendously after wearing this armor. Included are a number of weapons, but these armor pale in comparison to the armor you'll receive."

"Excellent Dr. Chaplin, with these armors we will distract those brats and turtles and allow us to test our computers." Shredder said.

"But we still need one more volunteer to wear the tenth armor." Metal Etemon pointed out.

"I've already taken care of that." Shredder said as a Large Foot Ninja walked in and walked over to him.

The muscular Foot soldier bowed. "Master, anything you desire I will do without question."

Metal Etemon put his hands on Karai and Shredder's shoulder, "Well, we're back in business."

"Indeed, now we must send our message to our enemies." Shredder said his red eyes glowing with evil.

* * *

Back in the sewers:

At Donny's desk, Izzy and Donny were both using there computers searching to see if they could find any leads about Shredder's and Metal Etemon's plan.

"Izzy how is your scan over the digital world going have you found any signs of hacking?" Donny asked searching on his computer.

"Unfortunately no, have you found any news of power plants being broken into?" Izzy asked typing away at his.

"Nope, none what so ever. I don't get it what are they waiting for Halloween?" Donny looks back at is computer and sees his email icon flashing, "Hey I got e-mail from... oh, no..."

"Who is oh, no?" Izzy asked.

Donny reads the email in shock, after reading he looks at Izzy, "Get the others they should see this."

* * *

There we go; once again I apologize for the delay.


	11. Evil Turning Point to Good Turning Point

My, my how quick of an update we have here. This is where another showdown between the good guys and the Foot ensures and plus in the future we're gonna get a very...humorous find out. (wink), (wink)

This chapter is rated K+ for more brutal violence.

* * *

The gang had gathered around Donatello's desk.

"We got a very special video letter from the Shredder." Donny said.

"Okay, I didn't see that coming." Mikey said.

"Wait, something doesn't add up, how did the Foot get your email address?" Davis said for once making a good point.

"He's right, how did he get your email address?" Casey asked.

"Probably because it's Turtle Ninja." Donny said sheepishly.

"Talk about obvious, even Davis could see through that one." T.K. said.

"Hey!" Davis snapped insultedly.

"Okay, I'm about to play the message." Donny said as he clicked on the play icon on the video email.

Email opens up to reveal Oroku Saki (not as the Shredder) standing in a very dark room with one white light shining on him, causing his metal armor nearby to shine. "Greetings turtles and digidestined, I do hope that you are having a miserable time knowing the fact that every breath you take could be your last!"

"He has an ego issue." Tai said.

The message continued, "Since you turtles have been little more than thorns on my side for far too long, I believe its time to end this war between us once and for all so I'm challenging you all to a final fight, tonight at midnight at the docks. Come if you dare, but if you don't, then I almost feel sorry for those innocent people who live by the docks. Ha-ha-ha..." Saki begins laughing as the message ends.

"Okay, so the Shredder wants to have a fight? I say we bring it to him." Raph said withdrawing his sai daggers and twirling them like a pro.

"Raph, I want to beat these guys too, but we know it's a trap." Gatomon said.

"It's always a trap when you deal with villains." Mikey said.

"We have to go, if we don't then Shredder and Metal Etemon are going to attack innocent people." Patamon said.

"Then it's settled we're going to face Metal Etemon and the Shredder at the docks tonight." Yolei said.

"Midnight will be in 5 hours so let's get some sleep." Leonardo said.

* * *

4 hours and 50 minutes later...

The turtles, Splinter, Casey, the digidestined and digimon were walking down a sewer drain that led out into the ocean and right under the docks. April was watching TV at her apartment, when the news about the explosions at the harbor caught her eye. After making their way out of the sewers, on to the sandy shore they found a ladder that led up to the wooden pier. Leo was the first to climb up to make sure the coast was clear. After a couple of minutes the whole gang was on the pier. The sky was dark as a full moon and the stars illuminated the sky.

"I don't get it, where's security?" Casey asked.

"Probably off patrolling other parts on the pier." Mimi said.

* * *

In a ship hanger:

Every security guard who was supposed to be watching over the pier was unconscious. Their attackers were two Foot ninjas wearing special armor.

(N/A: This armor is an addition to the new outfits the new Foot ninja wear in Back to the Sewers so I'm gonna call them Cyber Foot Ninja now)

One Cyber Foot Ninja presses a button on his wrist communicator and begins talking into it. "Master, all is clear. The security has been taken out."

"Excellent. Rejoin us back on the ship." Shredder commanded.

* * *

On top of one of the ships were the Shredder, Metal Etemon, the Large Foot Ninja, and nine Cyber Foot Nnjas. Ch'rell was wearing a brand new set of armor while the ninjas wore different attire (blue costumes) with flexible black armor around the arms, legs, waist and chest area (the Foot logo was on both shoulders) and on the head they wore night vision metal goggles over their eyes. Their faces were also now metallic with three eyes. Only nine ninjas were chosen since one of the armors went to the Large Foot Ninja. On each armor like the Shredder's there was an ooze gage with the Foot's logo that glowed green when they tapped into the ooze power. After surveying the area they spotted the digidestined, digimon and the turtles walking closer to that particular ship they stood on.

"Right on time." Shredder said.

"Those fools are about to get thrashed." Metal Etemon said.

"My warriors, prepare for battle!" Shredder announced.

* * *

Back on the ground:

"So where are the metal twins?" Mikey asked.

From above Shredder, Metal Etemon, Large Foot Ninja, and the nine Cyber Foot Ninjas landed right in front of our heroes.

"Right on time to be destroyed." Metal Etemon said.

"That's what you think you tin can." Veemon said.

"We're going to destroy you once and for all." Wormmon said.

"Hey guys, you notice that these ninja are wearing armor?" Joe said.

"They must have decided to switch outfits." Leo said simply.

"And it's also being powered by...ooze!" Donny said in shock.

"But how...?" Mikey added.

"Enough talk, time to fight." Shredder said.

The Cyber Foot Ninjas struck their battle poses.

"Guys, time to digivolve!" Tai said pulling out his digivice.

(N/A: You all know the drill)

* * *

The original Digidestined's Digimon digivolved to their Ultimate Level, Wormmon and Veemon DNA digivolved to Imperialdramon, Armadilomon digivolved to Ankliomon, and Hawkmon to Aquilamon.

* * *

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Were Garurumon said stepping forward wanting to start the brawl.

"Never underestimate your enemy." Shredder said.

One Cyber Foot Ninja stepped up to face Were Garurumon.

"Okay time to take you down." Were Garurumon charged at him. "Garuru Kick!"

Normally a Foot ninja could not withstand such an attack, but this was no ordinary ninja. The ninja charges at the incoming kick attack, jumps in the air and counter his kick with a kick of his own. The kick was on target. Were Garurumon was sent flying back to where he stood earlier. The ninja landed on the ground as he did his ooze gauge glowed green.

"Are you alright?" MetalGreymon asked in concern.

Were Garurumon stood back up. "I'm fine."

"How'd he do that?" Matt said in disbelief that a human ninja could out kick his digimon.

"It's that armor they're wearing, it must be powered by ooze, like Shredders." Donny pointed out.

"So that means these guys are tougher than regular Foot ninjas?" Angewomon asked.

"No sweat, we can still beat them." Mimi said.

"Enough, it times to settle this and eliminate you all once and for all, we fight now!" Shredder said charging at his at his enemies.

Shredder attacks Leonardo first. Leo blocks with his katana blades.

"You guys get to safety." Leo told the digidestined and Master Splinter.

"Good luck." Sora said as she and the rest of the digidestined and Master Splinter ran off to a safer place.

Shredder kicked Leo out of the way. "Worry about yourself freak."

* * *

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon fought the Large Foot Ninja near the cargo area.

The muscular Foot soldier starts by jumping in the air at MagnaAngemon and Angewomon. The two simply fly out of the way. The ninja lands on the ground and throws two Ninja Star bombs right at them. The explosion knocks the two angel digimon to the ground. Then he runs at MagnaAngemon, picks him up by his wing and punches him back to the ground. Angewomon used her Celestial Arrow attack. The Arrow was shot but caught by the Foot soldier before it hit him. He crushes the arrow in his hand and proceeds to charge at Angewomon. MagnaAngemon ramps the ninja from behind causing the big man to lose his balance allowing Angewomon to use her Heaven Charm wave. The wave hits the Foot soldier sending him sliding to the floor. The armor he wore scratched the floor as he slid to a halt.

"He's tough." MagnaAngemon said.

"So are we." Angewomon said.

The Large Foot Ninja springs back up, extends his right arm out in their direction, waving his hand telling his opponents to come and bring it.

* * *

Metal Etemon was having a rematch with Imperialdramon on the cement walk that led to the pier.

"Metal Punch!" Metal Etemon ran fist first to Imperialdramon who simply flies up in the air.

"Take this monkey boy." Imperialdramon said performing a double foot kick.

Metal Etemon counters the kick by grabbing Imperialdramon's feet and swing him around. "Time for me to launch this you into orbit."

Metal Etemon threw Imperialdramon toward the sky but Imperialdramon just stopped himself in the air using his wings. "What exactly was the point of that?" He asked.

Metal Etemon pointed up ward with his right hand. "To do this, Dark Network Lighting."

A black lighting bolt came out of the sky and zapped Imperialdramon on his back causing him to fall toward ground.

* * *

The Shredder was now fighting Leonardo and Donatello on the same spot on the wooden pier where they had originally met.

The turtles attacked first. Donny swung his bo staff, Shredder blocked but then was attacked by Leo with a jump kick. Shredder almost lost his balance allowing Donny to sweep down at Shredders feet with his weapon tripping the evil ninja. Shredder fell down on his back. Leo took this opportunity to try and strike Shredder with his katana blades. The Shredder used his ooze enhanced reflexes and blocked with his backhand gauntlet claws. He followed it up with a thrust kick to Leo, knocking him backwards. Shredder springs back to his feet and spin kicks Donny to the floor.

"Is that all you got you got you pathetic reptiles?" Shredder taunted.

"Nope, there is plenty more where that came from." Donny said.

The Foot logo on Shredders chestplate glowed with power. "Then show me..."

* * *

Raph, Casey, Metal Greymon, Garudumon, we're battling 3 Cyber Foot Ninjas took their fight near a couple docked ships.

"This is too easy, you, me, and two big digimon against three ninjas?" Casey said, "You three better check into a hospital."

"The only ones who will be checking into a hospital will be you. My allies and I here are the Foots deadliest three ninja team! Even better than the Foot Elite!" One of the Cyber Foot Ninjas said pulling out a smoke bomb the other two did the same.

"It's time for the Triple Smoke Eagle flight technique!" The second ninja said as he and his partners threw smoke bombs to the ground. The area they were fighting on was engulfed with smoke.

"I don't see the big deal its only smoke." MetalGreymon said.

One of the three ninjas used his Ooze Armor power to jump above the smoke then performed a kick sending MetalGreymon out of the smoke and into the water making a big splash.

Casey almost dropped his hockey stick. "How'd he do that!"

"That armor really does increase their power and this smoke isn't helping either." Raph said randomly jabbing the smoke with his fists hopping to hit one of the ninjas.

Garudumon flapped her wings and cleared the smoke out of the area revealing the one of ninjas who was just about to strike Casey from behind from behind. Raph saw the attack and aerial kicked him to stop the ninja and Casey swung his hockey stick sending the ninja crashing to the floor.

"Hey, where is the third ninja?" Garudumon asked looking around when she saw him about to strike from above. "I don't think so Wing Blade!" The fiery attack hit the ninja causing the burnt ninja to fall in the water.

"That's one down and only two to go." Casey said.

However to our heroes surprise the ninja jumped back out of the water and rejoin the other three. The Ninja armor had only a few burnt marks. His ooze gauge glowed green.

"That armor is really starting to annoy me." MetalGreymon growled as he flew out of the water.

* * *

Mikey and Lilymon were fighting a Cyber Foot Ninja who talked and taunted too much in an alley near the pier.

"I am the strongest, it will take more than you two to stop me." He said running at increasing speed. "Take this." He said kicking at Mikey.

Mikey blocked each kick, grabbed his kicking leg allowing Lilymon to air kick him as he was sent hurling to the ground.

He gets back up. "Ah, it appears that you're worthy foes after all. Yes, I've been waiting for a challenge such of this nature. You may be worthy but not too worthy, for I am more powerful." The ninja continues to blather out words.

"I thought ninjas were supposed to be the quiet type?" Lilymon said.

"Let's shut him up, and I know the perfect way." Mikey told Lilymon his plan to silence the ninja.

The ninja continues to ramble. "Now how should I finish you off? Maybe the Eagle punch? Leopard death strike, you know I haven't used my Shark kick in months."

Mikey cleared his throat. "Hey you!"

The ninja stopped talking and turned around. In a split second Lilymon used her Flower Necklace attack to tie up the ninja. She had modified the attack so the flowers wrapped around his mouth.

"Good idea Mikey." Lilymon said.

The Ninja broke out of the flower necklace as his ooze gauge glowed green.

* * *

Were Garurumon was still battling the ninja from before. On another side of the Pier Zudomon, Anklyliomon, Aquilamon, and Mega Kabuterimon were battling two Cyber Foot Ninjas. The two Champion Digimon were no match for the ninjas.

The digidestined and Master Splinter watched the fight from above.

"Izzy, have you found a weakness to those armors?" Tai said to Izzy who was busily typing on his yellow laptop.

"Tai these aren't digimon so it's hard for my scanner to get any information, all we know is these ninjas are able to go toe to toe with Ultimate level digimon."

"Wait if these guys can fight Ultimate then the Shredder could fight a Mega."

"Yeah remember when Imperialdramon blast Shredder with Positron Laser in our first encounter? He got up after the attack." Ken said having a flashback.

(A/N: Like all shows, there is a continuity error. It was ACTUALLY Paildramon who attacked Shredder)

"Leo and Don could get seriously hurt." Sora said.

"The Shredder might be strong but so are my sons." Splinter said with hope.

"So I guess it all evens out." Tai said.

"Hey guys, we have a problem." Joe said worried.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"If you haven't noticed there were nine of those Ooze Armor Ninjas, right now I'm only seeing seven."

Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Kari double checked, "Joe's right, there are only seven." Kari said.

"So where the other two go?" Mimi said.

Unknown to any of the good guys the fight was nothing more than a diversion.

* * *

Meanwhile nearby on top of a building a Foot Tech Ninja turned visible and started speaking in a small communicator device.

"They've taken the bait."

Near the out skirts of New York City at a power plant some regular Foot ninjas and the Foot Elite had taken over, Dr. Chaplin, and Karai were leading them.

"Good." Karai got the message and she signaled to Dr. Chaplin who was waiting they noticed the signal.

"Excellent, now it's time to get started." Dr. Chaplin said turning off the device and walking over to the laptop inserting the disk, turning on the computer and began typing. "Now it's time to test out our little toy on the Digital world."

* * *

Back at the pier:

After 40 long grueling minutes of fighting The turtles, Casey and the digimon had now surrounded Shredder, Metal Etemon, the Large Foot Ninja, and Cyber Foot Ninjas.

"Game set and match. Good guys 10 and bad guys zip." Mikey said a little warn out.

"Had... enough?" Angewomon said gasping for air like all the other digimon except Metal Etemon.

"Good, just as I planned." Shredder said folding his arms not even tired like the digimon.

* * *

The digidestined watched the fight from above on a ship.

"Is it me or does it seem like our digimon are exhausted?" Joe said.

Splinter also watched "Something is not right."

"What do you mean Master Splinter?" T.K. asked.

"No, it can't be!" Izzy said as he started at his screen "It's the device! From the plane my computer is detecting the same signal"

"Great what else can go wrong?" Tai asked

"This doesn't add up why isn't Metal Etemon affected by that device." Sora said.

"I have no idea, Sora." Izzy said.

"So all this time while they've been fighting the device has been weakening them?" Cody concluded.

"I guess so." Izzy said.

* * *

They watched as the seven Cyber Foot Ninjas had now struck the digimon. Using the power of ooze their speeds had increased. Slowly one by one the two champion Digimon and the eight Ultimates fell to the ground de-digivolving to their Rookie form.

* * *

"Man, this is not fair!" Matt said.

"Imperialdramon can still fight!" Davis said but his hopes were shattered.

* * *

Back on the ground:

The seven ninjas then focused their attack on Imperialdramon. The ninjas used the Mega digimon's size against him. Two ninjas got one of the digimon and kicked him in the back of his knees causing him to fall to the ground. He was now on his knee gasping for air.

Metal Etemon watched this and just laughed. "I almost feel guilty for doing this." Metal Etemon ran toward Imperialdramon and jumped kicked him knocking the Mega right towards the other digimon and causing him to De-digivolve. "Well, I said I almost felt guilty."

"Metal Etemon, the plan was originally not to destroy them but let's change that!" Shredder said.

"I don't get it, why didn't they attack us?" Raph asked.

* * *

Back with the digidestinded and Master Splinter on the ship:

"How could this get any worse?" Sora asked.

"Remember us?" A voice said.

The two missing Cyber Foot Ninjas had appeared.

"It's time to get revenge on you punks for what you did to us." The other ninja said.

"What did we do to you?" T.K. demanded to know.

"We're the ninjas you brats attacked on the plane last night, remember?" The ninja said angrily.

Tai, Matt, and T.K. gulped. They were in deep trouble now.

Master Splinter walked between the ninja's and the digidestined, "You will not harm any of them!"

"That's what you think, old rat." The other Cyber Foot Ninja said as he ran at Master Splinter.

Master Splinter tried to evade but was too slow. The Cyber Foot Ninja karate chopped him right on the side of his neck, Master Splinter fell to the ground unconscious.

Matt, Tai, T.K., and Davis ran to attack the two ninjas. The other Cyber Foot Ninja simply threw a smoke bomb right at them. This allowed him to go in and attack. When the smoke cleared all four boys were on the ground clutching their stomachs barely able to withstand the pain.

"You four were foolish. Now unless you want to get another beatdown, you best do as we both say." The first Ninja said threateningly.

The other Ninja who attacked Master Splinter pointed at Joe. "You, pick up the rat!"

* * *

Back on the ground:

The seven Cyber Foot Ninjas had surrounded the turtles and Casey.

"Guys, how come they didn't attack us?" Mikey asked.

"I guess Shredder wants to finish us off." Donny said.

"MASTER SPLINTER!" Leo yelled as Joe carried him under his right arm. All the digidestined came walking down the ramp of the ship where they watched the fight followed by the Cyber Foot Ninjas.

"Ah digidestined and the rodent how fortunate you can join us on this special occasion. Now we can begin finishing off you fools. Our first victims will be the turtles." Shredder said point to the turtles.

"You may think we're beaten but we're not!" Leo said determinedly.

* * *

The Shredder and Metal Etemon's forces now had the advantage. The digimon and Master Splinter were unconscious, and the digidestined were held prisoner by two of the Cyber Foot Ninjas and could not fight without their digimon. The turtles and Casey were the only ones who could still fight but were surrounded. The other seven Cyber Foot Ninjas, Large Foot Ninja, and Shredder had formed a circle around the turtles.

"Look at them, they're like vultures." Raph said.

"Yeah and we're the dead meat." Mikey gulped spinning his nunchucks.

"Don't show fear guys." Leo reminded.

"Easy for you to say fearless leader." Raph said.

"Raph, we are in a whole mess of trouble and you had to pick the time to be sarcastic!" Leo snapped.

"Hey, it's part of my nature!" Raph argued.

"Guys knock it off, we can't afford to fight amongst ourselves." Donny said spinning his bo staff.

"We can't stand here talking all night either, let's fight already!" Casey said squeezing the handle on his hockey stick.

All eyes were on Shredder as he signaled for something with his hand.

"What are you doing, let's just destroy them already!" Metal Etemon said.

"Patience, not only will I take their lives but I shall do it by fighting with all my power." Shredder said.

A black truck came to where the Shredder stood and parked. Twelve regular Foot ninjas came out carrying a large four armed Exosuit. One of the ninjas went over to their master and the Shredder's armor opened and revealed Ch'rell, one of the ninjas took the Utrom and placed him in the huge Exosuit.

"Master, you're in place." The ninja said.

"Begin." Ch'rell commanded.

Three ninjas equipped the Exosuit with features like upper chest armor, gauntlet claws on all four hands, and a helmet on the robotic head (The very same powerful exo-suit from 'Exodus, Part 2'). As soon as he was all set up, Ch'rell activated his exo-suit. "You fools tremble at my power. For now you face me at full power." The Shredder said with evil delight in his voice.

"You sound too confident Shredder. You'll never beat us." Leo said.

"Ha-Ha, true words spoken by a weakling. Think about it, this is the very same exo-suit I used in our last battle on my starship. The one that would have destroyed you and the rat. The only reason you lived is because you were saved by Mortu and the Utroms. Now they cannot help you, and you're helpless against me now!" Shredder began laughing.

"Okay, so he now has the strength of thirty football players on steroids using enhanced steroids. They can still win, right?" Mimi asked.

"I hope so." Izzy said.

The Foot ninjas broke the circle not wanting to be in the Shredder's attack path.

"Leo, I hope you have a plan." Mikey said shaking in his shell.

"There is only one way to go and that's to fight." Leo said.

"Then let's kick some shell." Raph said.

"Right behind you guys." Casey said.

"I do not think so." The muscular Foot ninja said moving in front of Casey. "You shall not interfere." he pointed at Casey.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Casey asked.

Using his Ooze armor powers the Large Foot Ninja punched Casey 10 feet away from the fight. Casey landed right on top of his right arm.

"CASEY!" Donny yelled.

"I'll be fine! I got this guy." Casey said holding his right arm.

"I'm going to enjoy this." The ninja said walking toward Casey, cracking his knuckles.

Raph and Leo ran to attack the Shredder, jumping in the air using a double aerial attack. The Shredder simply swings his arm, swatting the two turtles down in front of him like flies, with Raph landing on top of Leo. Shredder stepped back and kicked the two turtles like a soccer ball. Leo and Raph were sent flying right toward Mikey and Donny who were unfortunately were their brothers landing pads. Raph collided into Donny and Leo collided into Mikey.

"_Man, Shredder's kicking our shells even when were no where near him_!" Mikey thought.

All four turtles were back on their feet to notice one thing. Donny was looking around, "Where did the Shredder go?"

"He's above you, watch out!" Tai shouted.

The turtles fast reflexes had saved their lives again as the Shredder made contact with the ground and not them. Where the Shredder now stood was a crater. The Shredder removed his fist from the ground.

"Turtles, do you see now that you can't win?" Shredder laughed diabolically and pointed at his foes. "In every battle we fought you could never finish me off, even when you and those vile Utroms sent me to exile those few years ago. So now, as a result of you all being helpless against me this shall be our final battle!"

"Shredder, this may be our last battle but you'll never win." Raph said pointing his sais at the Shredder.

"We only have one chance, so we all have to attack him at once!" Leo commanded.

"Let's do it!" Donny said.

"Lets go!" Mikey yelled.

"It's Ninja Time!" The four brothers battle cried as they charged at the Shredder.

All four brothers attacked at once. Donny swung his bo staff striking the Shredder and in the process destroying his weapon, Shredder responses by smacking Donny away. Mikey swung his nunchucks striking the Shredder with multiple hits and like his brother destroying his weapon, and Ch'rell grabs Mikey and throws him near Donny. Leo and Raph both attack using their weapons to slice at Shredders armor and like their brothers destroying their weapons, and Shredder kicks both turtles to where their brothers were. Through out their whole attack, Shredder didn't feel the attacks.

"Is that all you can do?" Shredder asked teasingly as he saw the turtles catching their breath. "I was expecting more from you, but I guess you really are only pathetic turtles who were trained by a pathetic rat of a sensei!"

(N/A: Oooh, Shredder has just pushed the turtles Berserk Button)

That was the last straw, if there was one thing the turtles could never, ever tolerate was to hear someone insult their sensei and father.

Enraged, the turtles now resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Leo and Donny attack first using kicks. Shredder simply punches Leo away, grabs Donny, punches him onto the ground and then lifting him into the air with his left lower arm, and smashing him onto the ground before throwing him away. Before Raph could strike, Shredder attacked him striking him with a swift kick. Raph was sent through the air and landed on the ground. Mikey stared in shock at his three brothers covered in bruises and were unconscious. Mikey did not know if they were dead or barely alive. All the digidestined faces were stricken with horror (Kari even started to cry and turn around, not bearing to watch. T.K. tried to comfort her) as they watched their battered and bruised friends.

"And then there was one." Shredder said as he walked menacingly to Mikey. "Out of all your brothers you were the most annoying. Always making pathetic jokes, always rambling. Out of all your brothers you must be the worst!"

Mikey stared furiously at his enemy.

"What no quick comebacks? No stupid jokes?" Shredder continued to taunt his turtle foe.

Mikey had gone out of his dazed state into a state of rage. He screamed has he attacked Shredder. First he used a series of jabs to Shedders stomach, he jumps over the Shredder and lands behinds his foe about to strike his back with his kick. Shredder sent his right, lower elbow crashing into Mikey's stomach. Mikey clutches his stomach with arms and falls to his knees. Shredder then throws a punch and Mikey goes flying to where his brothers are. He landed right next to Raph.

"You're going to pay." Tai growled angrily.

Shredder merely laughed at the boy's threat. "What can you possibly do without your digimon?"

"Could you hurry up already? I want to destroy these brats some time tonight." Metal Etemon said impatiently.

"Finally, I'll finish you turtles once and for all." Shredder said walking to his prey.

Mikey was barley able to lift his head from the ground. "Are you guys… okay?"

Raph started moving a little. "I'm okay...but barley."

"I can barley move." Donny said struggling to get up.

"It can't end like this." Leo said in dispair as he tried to stand.

"There has to be someway we can beat him bros." Mikey said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Kari asked tearfully watching her friends about to die.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do." T.K. said solomnly.

Shredder lifted his arm (with the claw blades on it) above his head preparing to strike. "You freaks will now perish, together!"

Just before his final attack, Davis', Yolei's, and Cody's D Terminal started to light up.

"What's going on here?" Metal Etemon asked in shock as he watched what was happening.

Out of Davis' D Terminal came out two colors of light, blue and red, while out of both Cody's and Yolei's came one, green from Yolei's and purple from Cody's. The lights hovered in the air, revealing the Digi-eggs of Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, and Knowledge.

"It's our Digi-eggs." Cody said.

The four Digi eggs flew straight to the turtles. The Digi-egg of Courage to Leonardo, the Digi-egg of Friendship to Raphael, the Digi-egg of Knowledge to Donatello, and the Digi-egg of Sincerity to Michelangelo.

Ch'rell had stopped his attack in shock, "What is this, a trick?"

All four turtles and Digi-eggs were engulfed in light.

"Are they...armor digivolving?" Sora said.

"Impossible they're not digimon." Izzy said in protest. "This goes against everything I knew about the Digi eggs."

* * *

As the light faded, it revealed the turtles on their feet, their wounds recovered and body covered in shogun style armor parts over the head, arms, hands, shoulders, torso, legs and feet. Each of their weapons had not only been repaired, but transformed to match their specific armor. The turtles armors matched the same design as their armored digimon counter parts. On each armors chest plates was the crest symbol. Each helmet matched the digimon's head except Donny's who did not have a drill over his face like Digmon. Over the eyes were eye visor that matched the turtles headband color. With each armor also came the digimon's power. Leonardo's power was fire, Raphael's power was electricity, Donatello's power was earth, and Michelangelo's power was plant. The four turtles examined their new shogun style armor.

* * *

"What just happen? Wow! Check it out; I look like a fire shogun." Leo said impressed with his armor.

"Man! Leo can we switch? I look better in red." Raph said wishing he had the red armor.

"Raph, be grateful! We could have been finished off if it weren't for this armor! Besides my armor has yellow and purple so I'm cool." Donny pointed out with his armor.

"Well I'm not! I look like a shogun hippie." Mikey complained since his armor had leaves because it was modeled after Shurimon. "And my nunchucks look like vines."

"I don't care if you're wearing armor you'll still be destroyed." Shredder said angrily, swinging his arm (with the claw blades) at his enemy.

Leo blocks with his new blades, much to Shredder's shock.

"What! My strength should have shattered those blades!" Ch'rell roared, his anger began to show.

"What's wrong Shredder? You're not having fun now that the odds are even?" Leo asked teasingly.

Raph charged at Shredder while he was busy with Leo and strikes with a kick. Shredder fell and landed on the ground. "Shredder you're going down, right here, right now!"

"You freaks have not won yet!" Ch'rell snarled as he got back up to his feet.

"Hey guys, watch this." Donny tapped his bo staff to the ground. "Earth Strike!"

A pile of the ground stuck Shredder back down.

"How'd you do that?" Mikey asked in amazement.

"The visor is an informational cybernetic database. It has all the information about our suits power. You access it with your mind." Donny explained.

"Let me try this out." Leo said as he started to think of attacks, the visor began to show the attack information. He held both his swords in the air, "Fire Wave!" As he brought both his swords down they both produced a wave a fire that struck Ch'rell.

The Shredder screamed as the flame struck him.

"We're like superheroes!" Mikey stated reading his visor. "My turn." Mikey started to swing his nunchucks. "Vine Grabble." His nunchucks latched onto Ch'rell squeezing him.

"Mikey, hold him." Raph said as he was reading the visor's information. "Lightning Bolt Strike." Raph pointed his sais in front of him producing a lighting bolt attack. Mikey's nunchucks vines let go of the Shredder before he was shocked. The once powerful Exo-Shredder was on his knees.

* * *

The digidestined watched with eagerness on their faces.

"Alright guys, don't stop." Matt yelled.

"Yeah, teach that Shredder a lesson he'll never forget!" Sora yelled.

Master Splinter had opened his eyes. "What happen? My...sons!" Splinter could not believe what he saw.

"Hey guys, Master Splinter is awake!" Joe said.

* * *

Down in an alley Casey was still fighting that Foot soldier and was losing badly. His right arm was badly injured. His body was covered with bruises. Casey looked horrible. "Is that all you got you muscle bound-"

The Large Foot Ninja grabbed Casey by the throat. "You will die tonight, just like your..."

"Hey leave him alone!" Someone yelled.

* * *

Oh boy! The tide of battle as turned to the turtles favor! And who might our mysterious voice belong to? You'll find out next chapter:)


	12. Defeats, Distractions, and Plans, Oh my!

Man, has it really been that long since I updated this story? Well no more waiting 'cause this is the first update since 2010 and it'll help settle that cliff hanger left at the end of the previous chapter. Before I go on I'd like to thank some of the reviewers for the positive comments and for giving me some ideas (I love 'em) and that some of them'll be used in the future chapters. Now without further ado...let us begin.

* * *

The cliff hanger was as followed: The TMNT and digidestined were challenged to a fight at the New York Harbor by the Foot. Shredder, a muscular Foot soldier, Metal Etemon, and new Foot ninjas were waiting. The battle begins and the TMNT get surrounded and the digimon get defeated and the digidestined get captured. the muscular Foot soldier goes to fight Casey and the Shredder (aka Ch'rell) dons a new, more powerful Exo-suit and battles the TMNT and easily defeats them. Just as he is about to kill 'em, Davis, Yolei, and Cody's D Terminals activate and release the DigiEggs of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, and Security. Giving them to Leo, Raph, Don, and Mikey respectively. Transforming them into more powerful warriors and soon began turning the tables on the Shredder. Meanwhile the Foot soldier was also just about to kill Casey when a voice stops him, who could it belong to?

And now... on with the show!

* * *

The Foot soldier turned and saw who the voice belonged to... it was April O'Neil!

"Miss O'Neil." the ninja chuckled. "Just in time to watch your boyfriend die by my hands..."

"I said leave him alone!" April repeated, this time more threateningly.

"No April! Stay back!" Casey protested. "He's too strong! His armor-"

"Shut it Jones!" The Foot soldier shouted and he slammed Casey into the wall and threw him to the ground, Casey was now unconscious.

The Large Foot Ninja turned to face April. "Now my dear, I left him alone. Now it's your turn."

"Sorry, I don't think so." April grinned back as she got into a karate pose.

The ninja laughed. "Poor girl. You think you can beat me? Especially when I'm wearing ooze filled armor?"

"You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" April asked mockingly.

The ninja laughed lightly. "Perhaps I wouldn't...if you weren't a friend to those freaks!"

April then does a 'bring it on' gesture.

The ninja roared and charged at April to punch her, his ooze armor glew and it increased his speed. Normally the muscular ninja would have connected with his punch on anyone else but April...just bent her body just as quickly and the punch missed her...much to the ninja's shock as he fell on his face from his missed attack.

"What? Impossible! No one could have avoided that punch!" he shouted in protest.

"Perhaps power isn't so helpful after all." April remarked.

The ninja got up and tried to attack again but April dodged effortlessly again, hitting him into a woodpile.

"I knew those lessons from the turtles and Master Splinter would pay off eventually." April thought to herself.

The Foot soldier continued his attack but April kept avoiding them before eventually pushing him into a brick wall and thanks to ninja's strength and weight the wall crumbled on top of him. April sighed with a smile, thinking she won. She went over to Casey and put her arm over him to carry him out.

But before she could even move, the brick pile shook and the Large Foot Ninja burst out (with some tears on his clothes and some bruises on his skin) and he sounded really mad now.

"I won't lose to a girl!" he bellowed furiously as his armor glowed green.

He jumped up into the air and with all his might he slammed the ground, thanks to the added strength of he armor it caused a powerful earth tremor that knocked April and Casey back into a wall of a nearby warehouse on the pier.

The muscular Foot ninja chuckled viciously as he cracked his knuckles and readied himself to go over and finish off April and Casey when he heard something...

He looked below where is standing and his eyes widen in surprise.

Apparently the attack he did was so strong that now with his weight the part from where he is standing is collapsing. He was too stunned to move and all he could say while this was happening was this:

"Oh...crud."

At last he fell from the hole that was now on the ground where he stood and into the water below, weakly April approached the hole to look down at the water and see if the ninja would resurface. She waited a full minute, but he didn't surface. Thinking the ninja drowned April goes back over to Casey and put her arm around Casey and helped him away.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the Turtles (who were still in their Shogun Armor forms), they were still fighting the Shredder and were winning this time.

"All right! If we can keep this up we'll have Shredder down here and now once and for all!" Raph cheered as he unleashed another lightning bolt attack from his new sais.

The attack struck Exo-Shredder, who shouted and fell to his knees once again.

"No... I will not be defeated by you freaks...again!" Ch'rell weakly said.

He furiously swung his left arm at Leo, but Leo backflipped and avoided the blows, then he countered with another Fire Wave. Burning Ch'rell once again and putting him on his knees.

Just as the Shredder recovered from that move he heard a communication on the side of his helmet go off.

"This had better be good." Ch'rell growled.

"Master, we have successfully accessed the power we need to hack into the Digital world." Karai's voice came from the communicator.

"How long will the process take?" Shredder asked.

"It will take some time but Dr. Chaplin assured us it will work." Karai explained.

Ch'rell smirked. "Good, then the time for fun and games is over..."

Suddenly Exo-Shredder delivered a swift kick to Leo and knocked him down, Mikey tried a Vine Grapple counter, but Shredder simply grabbed both the vines with the top arms and hurled Mikey over to him and he threw the turtle at Don and knocked both of them to the ground.

Raph charged at him but Shredder swiftly grabbed Raph by the throat and slammed him to the ground next to Leo. Ch'rell laughed at the defeated turtles.

"It's been fun, but this distraction is now over." Ch'rell stated with another laugh. "When we fight again, you freaks will be finished!"

He turns to his ninjas and Metal Etemon.

"It's time to head back to the tower and prepare for our conquest!"

Metal Etemon was steaming. "What? You said I could destroy these brats! You promised!"

"Now!" Ch'rell snapped.

Metal Etemon sulked for a moment but agreed, and stood by the Shredder. Suddenly a helicopter flew in with Karai piloting it. A rope ladder was dropped and Metal Etemon took Ch'rell out of the exo-suit and took the ladder.

"Farewell little green men from mars!" Metel Etemon yelled as he laughed his Elvis Presley laugh.

The helicopter flew away, while the Foot ninja and Cyber Foot took out and threw smoke bombs on the ground and when the smoke cleared they were long gone.

* * *

The turtles and digidestined regroup.

"So this battle was all a distraction." Raph growled.

Don sighed grimly. "I guess it was."

"Not to mention Shredder was just toying with us all along too." Leo added.

Mikey smiled. "Look on the bright side, at least we still have our cool new shogun armor!"

On cue the armor dissolved into nothing.

"Uh...what just happened?" Mikey asked confusedly.

Izzy spoke up. "During the battle I managed to make a mental note of what your armor is, it seems it can activate when Davis, Yolei, and Cody are around. When they activate their digi-eggs like for when Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon armor digivolve. You four instead can armor digivolve in their place or as well... however the armor only lasts for a certain amount of time and when it runs out it must recharge for a number of hours." he explained.

"Aw man." Mikey moaned.

"Back on topic guys, Shredder and Metal Etemon were only distracting us so their troops can find the power plant they need to drain in order for them to hack into the Digital world." Leo interrupted. "And judging from what happened it worked."

"Which means we need a plan to stop them before it's too late." Tai agreed.

Kari looked worriedly over to the digimon who were still resting from that beating they took from the Foot ninjas.

"Our digimon are still out like a light. I'm starting to think we don't have a chance." she said sadly.

T.K. had to agree. "Yeah, we were outmatched by the Shredder's new ninjas, and who knows what else he might have in store for us."

"We can't focus on the negative right now!" Davis shouted. "Even if things are looking bad right now we can't give up! Not when all our digimon friends in the Digital world are in danger and counting on us!"

"Davis has a point. We can't back down." Mimi agreed.

"If we do then not only would the Digital world be under peril but the same would be for the Utroms and the real world too." Matt added.

Suddenly they heard moaning nearby, the digimon had awoken and walked over.

"Wow, I feel like I had one too many cups of catnip." Gatomon said dazedly.

"What a fall..." Veemon moaned.

The gang pick up their digimon happily.

"We're relieved you're not hurt. We thought you guys were badly hurt." Sora said in relief.

"The Shredder and his forces got away, but things are worse than we thought." Splinter explained.

"Alot worse." Cody added.

"Guys!" A voice shouted nearby.

The group turn and saw April with Casey approaching.

"April!" Don called out.

"Casey!" Raph exclaimed as he saw Casey.

"What happened to him?" Leo asked.

"Casey's in pretty bad shape! He was fighting a Foot ninja and he injured him badly!" April explained.

"Guys, we need to go back to the lair. We'll need to treat Casey's injuries." Leo said as he went over to the nearby manhole cover.

"Agreed, we'll need to rest and plan our next move." Splinter agreed.

* * *

A while later in the turtles home. Casey was resting on the couch with his arm in a cast and his face covered with bandages, April was tending to him. The turtles, digidestined, digimon, and Splinter were in the dojo discussing their next move.

"So, what do we do now?" Raph asked.

"The Foot found their power source, but it'll take some time for them to hack into the Digital world and upload their virus." Don added.

"The most obvious thing to do is stop 'em." Tai said with a raised fist.

"To do that we'll have to make an attempt to invade their base tower." Mimi added.

"But how? That building looks so fortified." Biyomon said.

Sora had a flashback. "When we drove through New York City to find the manhole to lead us here, we caught a glimpse of the tower and it looked pretty well defended."

"Plus the building got redesigned when it was rebuilt the last time we fought through it to reach Shredder." Donny added. "There's bound to be more security and traps inside."

"Well we've got to do something, if that virus goes off then the whole planet could be doomed!" Yolei protested.

Meanwhile Leo was in deep thought with his arms folded, this caught the other turtles attention.

"Hey, something wrong bro?" Raph asked.

Leo didn't hear.

"Hey! Earth to Leonardo!" Mikey snapped into his thoughts.

That did it.

"Huh?" Leo snapped out of his thoughts.

"You okay?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, yeah." Leo sighed, but suddenly he grinned. "Guys, do you still remember Traximus?"

"The Triceraton?" Don asked.

"Yeah, so?" Raph grunted.

Leo kept his smirk, suddenly Raph caught on to what Leo was thinking and smirked also.

"Oh ho-ho! Leo, you are the turtle!"

"What? What's up?" Cody wondered.

Don turned to the digidestined.

"We have a plan." Don simply said.

"What is it?" Gomamon asked.

Mikey chuckled. "If we told you, it would run the surprise."

Raph snickered. "But let's just say we have some 'friends to call'."

Master Splinter nodded. "I shall try to make contact with the Ancient One."

The digidestined and their digimon were confused, but decided to trust the turtles and Splinter on what they had planned. After all very soon they would all be infiltrating the Foot Tower, where the Shredder and Metal Etemon would be waiting.

* * *

And there you have it, after an almost two year wait I present the next chapter to the story. I hope the wait was worth it as I plan on uploading the next chapter soon.


	13. The Calm before the Siege

This will be a short chapter, because some familiar characters for those who watched the 2003 cartoon will debut here and the chapter itself will serve as a prologue of sort for the epic five parter siege through the Foot Headquarters.

* * *

It's been three days since the turtles and digidestined were defeated by the Shredder and Metal Etemon, but during the battle the turtles had obtained the ability to armor digivolve. With it, the upcoming battle was going to be far easier...hopefully.

Meanwhile the door to the lair opened and entered Master Splinter, along with a fat elderly man with a Japanese hat, vest, and sumo diaper.

"Splinter-san, it is an honor to see you again." The man smiled.

"As I am honored to see you again too Ancient One." Splinter agreed with a smile also. "I hope the Ninja Tribunal is doing well also."

The Ancient One noticed the turtles and walked over to them.

"Leonardo, I'm pleased to see you again. How goes your training?" Ancient One bowed to Leo.

Leo bowed back. "Ancient One, I've been training well. Thank you."

Ancient One then turned to Mikey sternly. "And have you been behaving better?"

"I have, sheesh doesn't anyone think I'm good mannered?" Mikey complained good-naturedly.

Suddenly he let out a loud belch, grossing out the others...especially the digidestined girls and their digimon.

"Ew! Mikey!" the girls complained.

Mikey blushed in embarrassment and covered his mouth. "Oops, sorry."

Ancient One sighed. "You still have much to learn about manners, kumquat."

Leonardo turned to the digidestined. "Digidestined, this is the Ancient One. He was the one who trained me to let go of my failure every since we defeated Shredder for the fourth time a while ago, nearly sacrificing ourselves to do so. He also helped us stop the Tengu Shredder a year ago. He joined the Ninja Tribunal afterward."

Ancient One bowed to the digidestined. "Hello children, it is nice to meet you."

Kari smiled and bowed back. "You too, sir."

Suddenly the Ancient One stared into Kari's eyes in thought, Kari was confused at this action but then a minute later the Ancient One smiled and put two fingers to her forehead.

"You, child have fine potential to become a warrior. Just keep up the training and you can become as good as the turtles here." he said and he withdrew his fingers.

"Huh?" Tai, T.K., and Davis said in confusion as they stared at Kari.

"Kari, what's he talking about?" Tai asked his little sister suspiciously.

Kari anime sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly while waving her hands.

"I...don't know what he's talking about. I've never taken karate lessons before in my life!" she protested nervously while laughing nervously.

"It is good to see you again my friends." came a voice from the door way.

The group turn and they saw a giant mutant alligator walking from the door towards them, the turtles and their master smile at the visitor (because they knew him quite well), but both Davis and Veemon freaked out when he got closer.

"Oh man! A giant alligator! Just like my nightmares said would come to get me!" Davis shrieked as Veemon jumped into his arms in fright.

"Keep away, you monster!" Veemon said quite rudely to the alligator.

Yolei grabbed Davis by the ear and scolded both him and Veemon for being rude. But hearing that 'monster' comment made the alligator look down sadly. Kari felt sorry for him, so she walked over and looked up to him and stare into his eyes...which looked very peaceful and docile, not at all a monster.

"Davis, he's not a monster at all." Kari said at last to Davis who stopped holding his ear in pain (thanks to Yolei) and turned to her.

"He's...not?" Davis asked simply.

Kari smiled gently at the alligator. "He seems very sweet."

The alligator blushed at the compliment and smiled back.

"Why, thank you." he said.

Davis walked over and smiled. "Well if you're cool with Kari, then you're cool with me too."

"And sorry for the rude comment." Veemon apologized.

The alligator petted Veemon on the head. "I accept your apology, my friend."

Sora turned to Leo. "Who is he?" she asked.

"Guys, this is Leatherhead. We met him in the sewers many years ago after the Utroms left earth." Leo introduced the alligator to the digidestined.

"He's helped us out many times against many of our enemies." Donny explained.

"Like Shredder and Agent Bishop..." Mikey recounted.

Leatherhead nodded. "Yes, and now I'm here to help you all against the Shredder once again." he then growled fiercely. "I have a score to settle with that vile Utrom."

"Is that all who you guys invited?" Mimi asked Leo.

Leo shook his head. "Not quite."

Suddenly on cue, a portal appeared on the bridge and out came five humanoid triceratops wearing space clothing, space masks, and carrying laser blasters.

The dark brown triceratops stepped forward and smirked at the turtles. "My friends, it has been too long."

"Traximus! Oh man, it's great to see you again!" Raph went over and high-fived him.

"It is an honor to see you too Raphael. I hope you've been training yourself well. For I do expect a rematch against you soon you know." the Triceraton grinned.

"Right back at ya." Raph grinned back.

"The Triceraton Republic will gladly aid you terrapins against this evil alien." the light brown colored Triceraton named Monza Ram saluted with pride.

"And you brought the All-Star Team with ya too Traxie." Mikey grinned.

Traximus shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh, that's not all..."

Out of the portal came a samurai rabbit wearing black samurai pants and a blue robe top. Two katanas of different lengths were sheathed on his left hip. Leonardo instantly recognized who that was.

"Miyamoto Usagi!" Leo walked over and shook the rabbit's hand.

Usagi smiled. "Leonardo-san, it is good to see you."

Out came a humanoid rhino wearing a white karate gii and a sword sheathed on his right hip.

"Well, well. It's the terrapins. How have ya been?" The rhino (named Gennosuke) cheerfully asked.

Don moaned. "And Gennosuke..."

"And how's the Saru?" Gen continued asking about Casey.

No one answered as they all turned to face the couch where the injured Casey was lying asleep. Gen stopped talking when he saw how badly hurt Casey was looking, he folded his arms with a frown.

Then from the door came a group of superheroes. Mikey instantly grew excited upon seeing them.

"The Justice Force! They're here!" he cheered.

The group turned to the arrivals as the leader (Silver Sentry) flew over to Mikey and held out his hand.

"Turtle Titan. It's good to see you again." he greeted as Mikey excitedly shook the Silver Sentry's hand.

"You too! Man, I can't believe you guys are gonna assist us!" Mikey said happily.

"If it'll defend the city from that evil alien you told us about, then you can count on our assistance Turtle Titan." Ananda stated proudly.

The digidestined and digimon were amazed that the turtles knew so many friends and creatures.

"Okay, we're all here now." Leonardo went to the center of all the heroes.

Splinter joined him. "We asked you all here because we need your help against two very deadly enemies."

Donny joined in. "An evil ape digimon named Metal Etemon. A creature that the digidestined here fought many years ago was somehow revived and brought into the real world. And that's not all, an evil Utrom named Ch'rell who I'm sure Leatherhead here is familiar with joined forces with him."

Leatherhead nodded.

Raph joined in. "They are planning on uploading a deadly virus into the Digital world, a world made up of computer data, in order to take over it. Then they plan on doing the same thing to both the Utrom homeworld and the planet Earth."

Ancient One gasped. "Oh my... that is terrible."

Mikey joined in. "And if we don't stop them here and now. The whole world...no the whole universe could be in big trouble."

Lastly Mimi joined in. "So please... all of you, help us stop those bad guys."

The turtles and Splinter put this hands in. In a moment of silence, Ancient One put his hand in.

"I'm in, I will put that bad monkey down for you." he chuckled, referring to Metal Etemon.

Traximus put his hand in next. "The Triceratons shall aid you well my friends."

Monza Ram and the three other Triceratons joined in too.

Silver Sentry joined in next. "We will do our best to help too."

The other members of the Justice Force (Ananda, Metal Head, Chrysalis, Tsunami, Nobody, Raptarr, and Nano) put their hands in too.

Next was Usagi. "I'm here for you five."

Even Gen joined in. "Oh, what the heck. Count me in also. I'll even help you for free."

Last was Leatherhead. "Agreed. Ch'rell will not kill my family!"

Mimi smiled as a tear dropped from her eye. "Thank you everybody."

All of a sudden Gennai suddenly appeared.

"Gennai!" the digidestined and their digimon gasped in surprise.

"I see I'm just in time." he said as he smiled.

"You're joining us on this siege?" Tai asked.

"Yes." Gennai nodded. "But before we go, I have a gift for you and Matt."

"What is it?" Matt asked.

His answer came in as Gennai holds out his hand and blows something, the gold dust flew over and touched Tai and Matt's crests and suddenly they glowed with power.

"What?" they both said in surprise.

Gennai smiled again. "Now Agumon and Gabumon can warp digivolve into their mega forms once again."

Agumon and Gabumon were excited. "All right!" they said in union.

Master Splinter became very serious now. "Remember everyone: this will be our biggest battle yet. It will either be victory or doom against the evil that is the Shredder!"

It suddenly switches to the Foot Skyscraper as a transparent image of the Shredder and Metal Etemon is shown as Ch'rell laughs maniacally and thunder and lightning strike dramatically.

A voice-over of Splinter can be heard. "The most evil Utrom of the galaxy! This, will decide the fate of our worlds! This, is the final battle!"

To be continued...

* * *

This is it, the epic five parter siege of the Foot Headquarters will be beginning next chapter. Fasten you seatbelts, cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride!


	14. The Invisible Entryway, Part 1

This is it! The start of the epic five part siege on the Foot Clan's base. The turtles, digidestined, and their allies must stop the villains from taking over the Digital world or else the entire universe could be or will be doomed.

This first chapter will feature a fight outside the skyscraper and into the entryway where the Foot Tech Ninja will attack soon after.

Enough babbling! It's go time!

* * *

It was all quiet in the night sky...almost too quiet. When suddenly a spaceship flew by the moon. Followed by three more, these were Triceraton warships. Each of them were being piloted by the Triceratons under Traximus' command. A group of characters were inside each of the four shuttlecrafts.

* * *

N/A: for those who want to know I'll give a description on where everyone is:

1st:

Monza Ram (pilot)

Traximus

Leo

Master Splinter

Ancient One

Mimi / Palmon

Miyamoto Usagi

Gennosuke

2nd:

Daz Ublem (pilot)

Donny

Leatherhead

Tai / Agumon

Matt / Gabumon

Izzy / Tentomon

Joe / Gomamon

3rd:

Mixx Trolo (pilot)

Raph

Davis / Veemon

Yolei / Hawkmon

Cody / Armadillomon

T.K. / Patamon

Kari / Gatomon

Ken / Wormmon

4th:

Xiote Damaz (pilot)

Mikey

Justice Force

Sora / Biyomon

Gennai

* * *

Leo spoke to his brothers through headsets: "Okay guys, this is it. When we arrive, we'll need to be ready. The Foot'll know we're here and will no doubt be on alert."

Donny's voice caame from the radio. "Roger that Leo!"

Raph spoke next: "Foot building at 12:00!"

It was true they were almost to the building, lightning strikes by the sides dramaticly. As the shuttlecrafts got closer, they landed outside the front entrance. The hatches open and the group exit their separate ship and join up.

Raph turned to Traximus. "Mind giving us a way in?" he asked with a smirk.

Traximus didn't say anything, but instead smirked as he and the Triceraton All Star Team get closer to the entry door they pulled out laser blasters and began shooting it down. On cue an alarm system went off.

"Heads up guys, here they come!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing at the smoking entryway.

It was true, many, many Foot ninja began exiting and flipping out of the ruined entrance armed with swords and other ninja weaponry.

"Oh, boy..." Don muttered as there seemed like over two-hundred Foot ninja appearing.

The TMNT characters drew their weapons (except for the Justice Force) while Gennai drawed his sword, while the digimon prepared to attack.

After what seemed like minutes, the Foot attacked. But thanks to the teamwork of the group, despite the huge numbers of the ninja, the Foot were defeated pretty quickly and easily.

"That was too easy." Raph put away his Sais with a slight frown.

"Trust me Raph, our battle has just begun. It'll bound to get harder." Leo warned.

Mimi turned to Donny. "You do have a layout of the building, right?"

Donny grinned. "I sure do." he pulled out a handheld device which showed a 3D model of the building. His grin grew slicker, he was glad April helped him hack into the Foot's files to obtain blue-prints of the redesigned building.

"Okay, this the layout. It seems we have quite a ways to go."

"Let's worry about it when we get inside!" Raph snapped somewhat as he ran inside.

"Raph, wait!" Leo called out, but it was too late. "Aw geez..."

"It seems Raphael is impatient as usual." Ancient One sighed.

"Tell me about it." Mikey agreed.

"It may be best if we head inside after him?" Usagi simply said.

"I agree." Leatherhead nodded.

The group ran inside the building after Raph.

* * *

Meanwhile on the top floor in the Shinto Palace we see Metal Etemon and Shredder speaking to Dr. Chaplin who reported in four or six hours the virus would be ready to be unleashed into the Digital world. As soon as he exited the room, four Foot Tech Ninjas arrive and they approach their master.

They bow. "Master Saki, the turtles and the digidestined have broken security. They're attempting scale the building in an attempt to stop your plans."

Ch'rell was angry. "Then stop them at all costs! Put security troops on full alert! I want the turtles and digidestined eliminated!"

The third Ninja nodded. "Yes, sir."

The four Foot Tech Ninjas left the room.

Metal Etemon folded his arms. "So what now? We still have to wait for the virus to be fully uploaded before we can take action."

Shredder chuckled darkly. "I will test those fools to see if they can truly reach us. But I guarantee they'll fail to stop me this time."

* * *

Back with our heroes, they had just enter the building. It was like a front fore, with hallways, desks, cabinets, lamps, pots with plants in 'em, etc.

"Nice entryway." Matt commented.

"We'll need to take the elevator at the back of the hall." Donny said, looking at his device. "It'll take us to the area above the floor we're on."

The group walked through the hallway, with no threats nearby or...anywhere for that matter, as the group make it halfway through, Davis looked around and scoffed.

"Heh, this is..." Davis began but Yolei quickly covered his mouth.

"Don't say it!" Yolei warned. "Don't you dare say it!"

"What? Too easy?" Davis simply shrugged.

But as soon as he said those very words...suddenly Donny felt himself getting hit from behind by something, but there wasn't anything there, then Master Splinter was hit and knocked down by something as well, followed by Mikey, Davis, Leatherhead, Gen, and Usagi. Then Tai got hit and knocked onto the floor.

"What was THAT?" Tai asked as he held his arm in pain.

"I don't even see anyone or anything here." Matt said as he helped Tai up, when suddenly both he and T.K. both got lifted in the air and then thrown away by whatever was here.

As Donny got knocked down onto the ground once again, he instantly reconized what was attacking them.

"The Foot Tech Ninja!" he exclaimed as he withdraws his Bo Staff.

"Foot what?" Patamon asked as he flew up into the air.

"Also known as the invisible ninjas." Raph basicly explained what they were as he looked around.

"We've fought them plenty of times before and they were a pain-in-the-shell to defeat." Mikey added. "They can sneak up on ya without even being seen thanks to their cloaking devices."

The digidestined then shot a glare at Davis who grinned sheepishly. Apparently if anyone (mostly Davis) ever said 'too easy' something bad would basicly happen...like the Foot Tech Ninja attacking them.

The situation wasn't looking too good right now, for the good guys couldn't see their enemies, but they could see them perfectly fine. After getting beaten around for what seemed like a few minutes, Leo managed to get an idea.

"Guys, try to use your senses!" Leo called to his brothers.

"What?" Mikey was curious to what Leo ment.

Leo sighed. "Try using your hearing to detect when and where the invisible enemies will come, do it by covering your eyes."

The other turtles understood and nodded and all four of them cover their eyes with their headbands. The digidestined and their digimon get out of the way and soon with relying on sensing where the Foot Tech Ninja are and when they will strike, the turtles manage to sense and get a direct hit on their cloaking devices with their weapons, causing them to spark and short out. Thus making the evil ninjas visible.

(N/A: If you remember the episode "The Shredder Strikes Back, Part 1" You'll reconize this technique as Leo used it to defeat the Foot Tech Ninja in that episode)

Traximus and the other Triceratons then charge in and shoulder bash the four Foot Tech Ninjas, knocking them into the nearby wall and knocking them unconscious, the turtles turn their headbands back normally and they turn to their allies.

"It should be all clear now." Donny said.

"Well done." Ancient One said impressedly.

The group then continue onward. They soon reached the elevators.

"Four elevators. All are seperate. They must lead to different sections of the building." Donny stated.

Izzy checked the layout of the building on his laptop. "You're right, Donatello. They do lead to different areas of the building."

"Which means we'll have to split up into groups." Ken concluded.

Everyone agreed and groups were settled.

Group 1: Leo, Raph, Donny, Mikey, Splinter, Mimi, Palmon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, and Aramillomon

Group 2: Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Ancient One, and the Triceratons

Group 3: Joe, Gomamon, Ken, Wormmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Gennai, Usagi, Gen

Group 4: The Justice Force and Leatherhead

Splinter turned to the other three groups.

"Be careful everyone. The Foot'll do anything to stop us, so be on guard." he warned.

"Do not worry Splinter-san, we'll be on our guard." The Ancient One assured Splinter.

With that, the groups entered the elevators and splitted up. The journey to reaching the top floor was going to be very long and hard.

To be continued.

* * *

Okay, here's how it's going to work. The next four chapters will focus on a specific group and the fifth will reunite them at the top floor. For example we'll be focusing first on the turtles because there is a special fight against five certain heralds you TMNT 2003 fans should reconize after going through a hallway of annoying traps.


	15. An Elemental Showdown, Part 2

Hello again everyone! As I mentioned before this chapter will focus on the turtles' group first.

And again, the trap hallway'll reappear as well as five certain elemental fiends who were thought to have finally died at the end of the Lost Season.

Oh, and did I forget to mention there is a tiny bit of a Michaelangelo/Mimi moment in this chapter? I did forget? What a major bummer.

On with the show!

* * *

The elevator was still climbing up as the Digidestined, turtles, and Splinter stared on silently at the door, thinking about how they must stop Metal Etemon and Ch'rell from conquerering the Digital, Utrom, and the real World before it is too late. But Mikey was actually thinking about something else right now...about Mimi.

"_Maybe my bros. are right, maybe I do like her. I mean I've only known her for the last couple of days but she's really a sweet girl_." Mikey thought as he stared silently at Mimi.

* * *

(Flashback to when the Turtles were in the Battle Shell):

Raph starts grinning at Mikey, "Speaking of Mimi, Mikey."

Mikey looked confused, "What?"

Raph gave him a playful jab on the shoulder, "I think you like her."

Mikey jabbed him back, "Yeah and I think you and Palmon would make a great couple."

"Seriously, I think you do." Raph said.

"Are you kidding me she is not my type." Mikey replied while shaking his head.

"Oh sure she isn't." Raph smirked teasingly.

Leo jumped in, "You have to admit she is a babe."

"No she is a Japanese babe." Donny corrected.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"_I know they were only teasing, but they could also be right too... wait, what am I talking about? Mimi's a human, and I'm just a mutant turtle. It would never work out between us. Besides we have bigger problems right now, like Shred-head and Metal Etemon's plan_."

Mikey sighed as Mimi suddenly turned to Mikey.

"Mikey? You feeling okay?" she asked.

"Huh?" Mikey snapped out of his thought. "Oh, n-nothing Mimi."

"Are you worried about what Shredder and Metal Etemon might do if their plan succeeds?" Mimi continued.

"Y-yeah." Mikey said, both truthly and a lie.

Mimi smiled. "Well, I'm sure we can stop them. And if worse comes to worse, you and your brothers can armor digivolve to even the odds."

Mikey felt a whole lot better. "You're right Mimi, we can stop 'em."

"Nice speech Mimi." Yolei admitted.

"Very good." Master Splinter added.

Raph reconized the look on Mikey's face and chuckled teasingly.

"See that look on Mikey's face? He sure looks happy!" he snickered to Donny and Leo.

"You mean in love!" Donny corrected while smirking too.

"Oh man, Mikey in love? That's actually really funny!" Leo couldn't help but join in.

The three turtles, even Splinter, Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Palmon laughed teasingly, while Mikey and Mimi both blushed in embarrassment.

"Cut it out you guys! It's not funny!" Mikey snapped.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped and everyone got serious, the doors open and they were now in a...perfectly normal looking hallway with a door at the far end. This seemed all too...familiar.

"Come on guys!" Davis was just about to charge through the hallway when Splinter stopped him.

"No." he said and started sniffing.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Mimi asked in concern.

"I sense danger ahead." Splinter responsed as he continued to sniff the air.

"Looks pretty normal to me." Davis said as he began running forward.

"Davish, wait for me!" Veemon cried as he joined his friend.

"No, Davis! Wait!" The turtles shouted, but it was too late.

As Davis ran across the hallway, he suddenly stepped on a switch on the floor and all of sudden a wave of Ball 'n' Chains started swinging, Davis panicked as he dived out of the way with Veemon holding onto his shirt for dear life, dodging three swinging Pendulum Blades too.

Davis and Veemon got up to notice a set of fire-breathing Rocket Engines suddenly popping out of the walls on both sides, they panicked and quickly got out of the way before they got scorched by the flames...only to land near Grindering sawblades.

They panic even more and managed to dodge to the blades, but only to land near a pit containing a bed of spikes. Davis and Veemon were trapped and scared out of their wits.

"Someone help us!" They cried out in panic as they held each other for dear life.

"We have to save them!" Mimi cried.

Raph instantly leapt into action, he dodged the traps with his ninja training and managed to save Davis and Veemon. Then, while holding both of them to his sides, he managed to successfully jump over the spike bed to the other end of the hallway with the door.

Raph then put the two down and he glared angrily at Davis for his rash action who was along with Veemon gasping for breath after that shocking ride.

"This happens... to be a trap hallway kid." Raph stated.

Davis and Veemon stared on at what they triggered in the hallway. "Oh..." Suddenly Raph slapped Davis upside the head like he does with Mikey whenever he does or says something outrageous or stupid.

"Ow!" Davis cried out as he held the back of his head.

Back on the otherside...

"How are we gonna cross?" Palmon asked.

"With all those traps triggered by Mr. rash(Davis)over there, we don't have a chance of making it to the otherside." Cody added.

Luckily Donny already had a plan for something like this. He explained that they (the turtles) could carry a digidestined and their digimon and avoid the traps, while Splinter avoids the traps by himself.

Leo was worried. "Are you sure? We can't risk getting the digidestined or their Digimon hurt."

"Don't worry Leo, I know we'll make it, seeing is how Raph made it across with no troubles." Donny said assuringly.

"Well if you believe it'll work, then we trust you." Hawkmon said.

"Uh-huh." Armadillomon agreed.

Mikey turned to the three remaining digidestined. "Pick your turtle." he grinned.

* * *

A minute later the other three turtles were carrying a digidestined and their digimon (Leo carried Cody and Armadillomon, Donny had Yolei and Hawkmon, and Mikey carried Mimi and Palmon), and after some close calls with the Ball 'n' Chains, Pendulum Blades, Rocket Engines, and Grinder Blades they managed to make it across the traps. Soon Splinter made it across too.

"That was a close one." Leo sighed.

"Speak for yourself." Mikey complained as he turned around and showed his brothers that his headband had been chopped by the pendulum blades...again. "And this is the second time it happened too!"

"Oh, grow up ya baby!" Raph snapped as he handed Mikey another orange headband.

"So, where to now?" Cody asked as the turtles shudder.

"If Donny here is correct... through that door." Raph said pointing to the door infront of them.

* * *

Suddenly the doors open by themselves and inside the next room was an ancient temple covered with fog and with an evil like presence filtering the air. Around the temple were also five statue-like guardians.

"Yup, I was right." Raph sighed.

"It sure looks creepy here." Hawkmon commented.

"It basicly gets worse from here on out." Mikey explained, remembering the not so good memories of this place.

The group enter the area, nervous on when they'll be attacked. Soon they reached the temple where Leo motions them to one of the tapestries in the back.

"I don't like the looks of this place." Yolei said nervously.

"I don't either, but we have no other choice." Splinter admitted.

But it was like Mikey said not long ago, things were indeed about to get worse. Just as the group were about to approach one of the tapestries (the one which contained a hidden elevator behind it) they suddenly heard five evil laughs, the voices were horrifyingly familiar to the turtles and Splinter.

"Welcome turtles!" said the first voice.

"We've been expecting you!" shouted another voice.

The group stopped and the turtles and Splinter had looks of horror on their faces.

"It can't be!" Leo exclaimed.

"Oh, but it is!" laughed a third voice.

"Thanks to that evil Utrom we served before we were freed, we're back and ready for revenge against you all!" added a fourth voice.

"He revived us and respects us more than that girl Karai and even our own master ever did!" spoke a fifth voice.

All of a sudden, the statues around the temple came to life. They were infact five Mystical Ninjas, the first is colored white and has the power of wind, the second is brown with his body crumbling like dirt and has control over earth, the third ninja is colored aqua and has the power to control water, the fourth has a metallic body and obviously controls metal, and the last is colored orange and has flames burning all around his body, obviously he controls fire.

(A/N: You guessed it! The Foot Mystics are back! They were destroyed during the Ninja Tribunal season episode "Enter the Dragons, Part 1" and shorty after Ch'rell somehow returned from his exile he revived them and they now serve him without use of the Heart of Tengu, since he respected them and their power)

"The Heralds of the Shredder!" Master Splinter exclaimed.

"But we destroyed them!" Leo added.

"The who?" Mimi asked in confusion.

Leo began explaining who they were. The Heralds of the Shredder are five elemental ninja armed with black magic powers and control over a specific element. The TMNT plus Splinter battled them before when they scaled Ch'rell's Tower the first time ("Return to New York, Part 2") and they were shown to be extremely powerful and near unstoppable foes. It was only thanks to Splinter and the Sword of Tengu that they managed to defeat them the first time, soon they somehow returned, betraying Karai by tricking the Earth Protection Force to getting the TMNT to steal the Heart of Tengu, soon destroying it, and eventually brought back their true master: The Demon Shredder! An incredibly evil being who was also the original Oroku Saki from Feudal Japan a long time ago, he came very close to turning the world into a nightmarish underworld when he was brought back, eventually during the final battle the heralds were killed and soon after the Demon Shredder too.

When Leo finished his story the digidestined and their digimon were horrified on how powerful and evil the Heralds are/were.

"This means were gonna have to step up our game!" Davis said with determination.

Davis turned to Yolei and Cody, who both nodded in agreement.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis, Yolei, and Cody shouted at the same time.

* * *

Digivolve Sequence:

Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon began digivolving into...

"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

"Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Digmon! The Drill of Knowledge!"

Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon!

End Sequence

* * *

Mimi then turned to Palmon.

"We know these ninja are really powerful but let's give our friends some help Palmon!"

Palmon nodded. "I'm ready!"

* * *

Digivolve Sequence:

Digimon... Digimon...

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digivolve... Into Champion!

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon.

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digimon Digital Monsters are the champions!

Digivolve...Into Ultimate!

Togemon digivole to... Lilymon!"

Digimon Digital Monsters, Digimon!

* * *

End Sequence

Then Davis, Yolei, and Cody released their Digi-Eggs of Courage, Friendship, Sincerity, and Knowledge respectively and gave them to Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Donny. transforming them into their Shogun forms. The heroes prepare for battle.

The Foot Mystics were not impressed the slightest at the sight of the digimon and the shogun-armored turtles.

"You think your new Shogun armor can stop us? Well, you're all dead wrong!" The Fire Mystic said fiercely.

"We've grown more powerful than ever now that we were revived and are no longer bound to the Heart of Tengu! Even in our Foot Clan forms we still have grown even stronger than from before." The Wind Ninja added.

"And we've heard of you digidestined from Master Ch'rell!" The Metal Ninja thundered.

"So once we get rid of you! Our master's plan will go unapposed!" cackled the Water Ninja.

"So prepare yourselves for death!" The Earth Ninja roared.

And so the epic battle begins. Flamedramon and Leo both unleashed a combined Fire Rocket/Fire Wave technique at the Metal Ninja (metal is weak to fire of course) but the Water Ninja congired a Water Shield around the Metal Ninja to block the attacks. The fire attacks hit the shield and immediately they burned out.

"Fools! Did you not think we've learned from our past mistakes?" The Water Ninja taunted. "We are aware that you'll try to use the opposite element against us!"

"Learn this!" Raph yelled as he fired a Lightning Bolt Strike at the Water Ninja.

But before the attack could hit him, the Earth Ninja stepped in and took the blow instead, but since he was made of earth, he completely nullified the attack.

"Crud!" Raph shouted in frustration.

Shurimon charged forward and unleashed a Double Star attack on the Metal Ninja but since his body was made of pure metal, the attack did not hurt the ninja at all. Lilymon tried a Flower Cannon but like Shurimon's Double Star, the attack did absolutely nothing to the Metal Ninja. On cue, the Foot Mystics then took their turn to attack as they unleashed technicolor lightning bolts from their staffs which struck both the turtles and digimon and sent them flying around the room into different spots.

The Foot Mystics began to laugh.

"You fools will never defeat us!" The Wind Ninja said as he began to rise into the air and spin into a tornado.

"LOOK OUT!" Leo shouted as the turtles and digimon manage to jump out of the way while Splinter manages to get the defenseless digidestined out of the way in time.

But the Wind Ninja's attack was just a distraction, the Water Ninja began charging energy from his staff and then fired a turrent of water at the group. Raph got hit and was trapped inside a water bubble, he tried to break free but couldn't, but thankfully Shurimon used a Double Star to destroy the bubble and freeing Raph before he drowned.

"(panting), thanks." Raph gasped for breath.

"It was my pleasure." Shurimon said.

The Fire Ninja made a small ball of fire appear in his hand as he threw it at Donny, who knocked it away with his Bo Staff but he had to dodge the other fireballs that got launched soon after.

Digmon tried his Rock Crackin' attack but the Earth Ninja countered by stabbing his staff into the ground and sending a wave of dirt Digmon's way, thankfully he dodged it in time.

"We can't keep dodging their attacks forever!" Mikey bellowed to his brothers and allies as he fought the Metal Ninja.

"Even with our armor, they're too powerful!" Leo growled in frustration as he backflipped away from the Wind Ninja.

"There has to be a way we can stop 'em!" Flamedramon added as he launched a fire rocket at the Earth Ninja who got hit and was seemingly reduced to rubble...only to reform instantly.

Eventually the Fire Ninja strikes his staff into the ground in front of him and he caused a stream of fire pillars from the ground at Donny...who dodged them but the pillars continued...right towards Mimi!

"Mimi!" Davis, Yolei, and Cody shouted.

"Oh, no!" Mimi cried out as the fire pillars came closer and closer and she couldn't avoid them in time.

Suddenly Lilymon flew in and pushed Mimi out of the way as she took the blow herself. Lilymon screamed in pain as the fire scorched her severely.

"LILYMON!" Mimi screamed as her friend was getting seriously hurt by the powerful fire attack.

Eventually the fire burned out and Lilymon fell to the ground injured and soon dedigivolved back to Palmon.

"Palmon..." was all Mimi could say as Palmon's eyes were closed but thankfully she was still alive...if barely.

Mimi hugged her injured Digimon friend as a tear fell from her eye, and Mikey saw it... seeing Mimi cry was something Mikey could not handle, when all of a sudden something inside of the usual goofball just...snapped.

Mikey turned to face the Heralds with fury in his eyes and voice. "How dare you try to hurt the girl I love!"

This caused the other turtles, Splinter, and even the four digidestined to gasp.

"Michelangelo! What are you saying?" Was all Splinter could say.

"Does he mean Mimi?" Davis asked.

The Foot Mystics however just scoffed at Mikey's words.

"The girl you love? Fool! She's a human! And you're a mutant freak!" The Earth Ninja snapped.

"A freak who is to die by our hands!" The Water Ninja added.

But Mikey was too angry to listen as his body glew with absolute power as his shogun powers...evolved. The Fire Ninja fired a wave of flame at Mikey and while it struck him...it did nothing at all.

"What?! It did nothing?" The Fire Ninja shouted.

"YOU'LL PAY HERALDS! EVEN IF I HAVE TO CHASE YOU DOWN FOREVER! YOU'LL PAY!"

Mikey's brothers could not believe their eyes. Not even Raph could get this angry.

"Wow... I've never seen Mikey this steamed in my life...ever." Raph gasped.

"Usually he almost never loses his temper." Leo added.

"I guess he... really does like Mimi." Donny admitted.

Mikey's body as well as the light soon dimmed as his shogun armor got a major upgrade. Although there were no major changes, his nunchakus were now turned into kusarigamas and his shoulder armor became more noticeable, on his back was a large shuriken-like boomerang, and his helmet's visors become scanner like.

"Wow..." the heroes were amazed.

"What is this?" The Metal Ninja gasped in shock.

Mikey opened his eyes and looked at himself in amazement.

"Wow... look at me..."

He turned to the Heralds with a smirk.

"Oh boy, are you elemental boys in trouble now." he said teasingly.

The Foot Mystics grew furious.

"This ends now turtle!" The Wind Ninja shouted. "Come brothers! Let's finish him first!"

The five heralds crossed their staves in midair and they began charging power. The other three turtles and digidestined grew nervous at the upcoming attack, it looked like it could kill them in a single blast.

"Okay, anyone who thinks we should get the shell out of here now, say I." Raph offered.

"I!" Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Mimi voted.

"Oh yeah!" Leo and Donny agreed.

"No!" came from Mikey.

"Huh?" The turtles were in shock.

"You heard me guys, I'm not backing out from this fight." Mikey said again.

Donny turned to the others.

"Okay, you think this is a dream?" he asked Master Splinter dumbfoundly. " I mean, Mikey being serious? This has to be a dream."

Splinter shook his head. "No, my son, this is real. All too real."

"I was afraid of that." Donny moaned.

The enemy attack was finally charged up and it was fired, and it was fired at Mikey, who stood his ground, not flinching and worried at all. Then it struck him head on.

"MIKEY!" Leo, Donny, Raph, Splinter, and the digidestined screamed out.

But when the attack died down, it showed Mikey...who was using his large shuriken as a shield and was also completely unscratched by the attack. The Foot Mystics were horrified at the sight.

"No! that was our most powerful attack!" The Metal Ninja roared.

"How can you be standing?" The Fire Ninja demanded.

Mikey ignored their cries of dispair as he turned to the digidestined and their digimon.

"Guys, donate your power to me and I can finish them here and now." he ordered.

Flamedramon, Shurimon, and Digmon nodded.

"As you wish." Shurimon nodded.

"Our strength is now yours." Flamedramon said.

"Kick their elemental butts Mikey!" Digmon added.

The three digimon dedigivolve back to their rookie forms as their remaining strength was transfered to Mikey who faced the Heralds fiercely.

"Say goodbye heralds. This attack is gonna end you!" Was all Mikey said as a small orb appeared in his hands and it started charging up.

(N/A: Fans of Dragon Ball Z, this part is gonna rock your souls. Think Mikey as Goku you may say)

"Kame-hame-ha...KAME-HAME-HAAAAAAAA!" Mikey screamed as he unleashed the now giant orb at the five stunned heralds.

The Foot Mystics screamed as the attack struck them with devastating force. Infact it was so powerful that their bodies began to slowly disintergrate. Before they died however, they spoke one last time.

"No! Not again!" The Wind Ninja cried.

"We've lost to the turtles again!" The Earth Ninja added.

"We'll be joining our old master in the underworld now!" The Water Ninja shrieked.

"But while we lost..." The Metal Ninja started.

"YOU'LL STILL FALL TO LORD CH'RELL! THE OTHER ONE TRUE SHREDDER!" The Fire Ninja finished.

The Foot Mystics gave one last scream as they disintergrated for good, the nearby Temple was also destroyed by the force of Mikey's attack.

* * *

The smoke cleared and the group noticed Mikey falling to his knees panting, obviously tired from using the attack. His armor then disintergrated, followed by Leo, Donny, and Raph's armors disintergrating as well. Everyone was completely shocked and amazed on what Mikey just did.

"That..." was all Leo could said.

"Was..." was all Raph could say too.

"Awesome..." was all even Donny could say also.

"Mikey... you were incredible." Davis added.

"You totally kicked their butts!" Veemon agreed.

Mikey turned to the group with a slight smile.

"I guess I didn't know I had it in me." he said without bragging, which was a first.

"Well done my son. I'm very proud of you." Master Splinter congratulated Mikey.

"Thank you master." Mikey bowed to his sensei and father.

Mimi then walked over to Mikey shyly.

"Mikey... thanks for saving us...and Palmon too." she whispered.

"Hey, I'll do anything for you... including protecting you from harm." Mikey smiled.

Mimi smiled. "Mikey..."

She then shocked everyone by actually kissing Mikey on the cheek...which shocked Mikey and made him blush too. He didn't say anything but only smiled.

Mimi then continued. "But is it true what you told the creepy elemental ninjas? Do you actually...love me?"

Mikey then stopped smiling and frowned. He knew he was caught right there and then, but thankfully...

"We don't have time to talk about this right now. We need to enter that elevator and reach the top floor." Splinter interrupted.

"You're right Master Splinter, we'll talk about it later." Mikey nodded in agreement.

"You did say the elevator is behind a tapestry, right?" Hawkmon asked.

Leo nodded. "It's right over there." he pointed to a tapestry with a windy foot logo.

The group began walking towards it, but suddenly Mikey was pulled aside by Raph and Donny.

"Is it true what you told those creeps?" Raph started.

"That you really love Mimi?" Donny added.

Mikey sighed and admitted it was true. Every since he and Leo met Mimi and Palmon that night, he grew a crush on her and vowed to himself that he would protect her from the Foot, Shredder, and Metal Etemon.

But Raph had to cut him off. "Mikey, you lunkhead! You do realize you're a turtle and Mimi is a human! We were only teasing you back then."

"Yeah, it would never happen between you two." Donny added sternly.

Mikey was about to argue but he realized they were right. He was a mutant turtle and Mimi was a human, just like Casey and April were.

"Yeah, you're right guys." Mikey sighed sadly.

But soon they heard Leo's voice.

"Come on! We don't have much time left!" he called from the nearby elevator.

The three turtles caught up with the group and they all entered it. As it went up Mimi had to ask outloud.

"Hey, do you think the others will make it up here too?"

"We hope so Mimi. We hope so..." was all Yolei could say.

To be continued.

* * *

Well there you have it, another chapter all down and ready. Don't relax yet, this arc is getting more and more interesting as we go on. Stay tuned for part three.


	16. The Ninja Encounter, Part 3

This time we will be focusing on Tai's group, and while the chapter is not as long or suspenseful as the last one, it will feature some memorable moments since some reviewers gave me a couple of ideas that I'm gonna use for this chapter and some later ones too.

Okay, let's go!

* * *

Exploring quietly in another part of the Foot Tower after splitting up, was Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Kari, their digimon, The Ancient One, and the Triceratons. It was almost...too quiet.

There were inside what look liked a weapon and vehicle storehouse. It had Shrednaught Foot Mechs, various tech weaponry, helicopters, razor-jets, tanks, and cranes. In spite of the weaponry, it was completely ordinary.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, this is just your own basic warehouse." Tai simply stated.

"But if it's ordinary, then why are there helicoptors and mechas here too?" Agumon asked.

"I guess you got a point there Agumon." Tai had to agree.

The Triceraton group looked around. There seemed to be no sign of security in this room so it seemed clear.

"Traximus, there's no sign of any resistance in here. It should be safe to move on." Monza Ram reported.

"Still, it seems a little too easy." Ancient One commented.

Matt frowned. "You should never say that. Anything can go wrong when you do say that."

Ancient One blinked innocently. "Like what?"

T.K. looked up on the ceiling and gasped.

"Like...THOSE!"

Everyone looked up to the ceiling, there were explosives placed on the ceiling and they exploded all of a sudden.

Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Kari, and Ancient One managed to dive out of the way... but the Triceratons and digimon weren't so lucky.

"NO! AGUMON!" Tai shouted.

"GABUMON!" Matt added.

"BIYOMON!" Sora shrieked.

"PATAMON!" T.K. yelled.

"GATOMON!" Kari screamed in horror.

The ceiling caved down on the Triceratons and the rookie level digimon, seemingly crushing them to death.

* * *

Kari walked over to the rubble. "Are they...they...?"

"They just can't be deleted!" Sora cried.

"And the triceratop guys can't be dead." T.K. was shaking with emotion at what happened.

Ancient One offered the best words he can. "I'm sure they're alive, maybe knocked unconcious but perhaps alive."

"I hope you're right, Ancient One." Tai said doubtfully.

Matt looked up and gasped. "Because right now we've got some major company!"

* * *

Up on the floor above them, there was a huge hole where the ceiling used to be and looking down on the floor were lots of Foot ninja. Obviously it was a trap. The explosives were setup to cause a cave in and crush the group. And if that failed then the Foot would handle the rest.

Tai growled. "Just perfect, we lost our digimon and now we've got a fight on our hands."

"Sora, try to keep out of it." Matt told his girlfriend.

"You too Kari." T.K. said to Kari.

"We'll handle these guys." Tai basicly said.

The two girls nod and Tai, Matt, T.K. and Ancient One prepare themselves for combat as the Foot leaped down and surrounded the group.

"Oh yeah, twenty-seven against four are so good odds." Matt muttered angrily.

And thus the attack begins.

One Foot soldier armed with a katana jumps at Ancient One with a blow that would surely slice him in half, but Ancient One just as quickly delivered a roundhouse kick which sent the ninja flying to a wall.

"As what Splinter-san would say... 'Have a nice trip. See you next fall!' ...ha ha! I made a funny!" Ancient One chuckled at his own joke as he dodged two more Foot soldiers' attacks.

Tai and Matt teamed up to fight eight Foot ninjas that were pestering them. Tai ducked from a bo staff and kicked a Foot soldier in the gut, while Matt uppercutted another and took his bo staff. He used it to knock the katana from another out of his hands.

"Tai! Catch!" Matt called as he threw the katana towards Tai, who caught it and used to to block a Foot ninja's own katana.

Meanwhile T.K. was fighting four more Foot ninjas, T.K. managed to grab a katana from a Foot ninja he defeated a few seconds ago and he used it to fight off the four Foot he had to fight. Surprisingly, he fared fairly well against them.

"Hah, this really is easy." he thought to himself as he defeated three of them.

But soon he wished he didn't say that, as just then he got attacked from behind by another Foot soldier, who kicked him onto the ground and the katana fell from his hands.

"Oh man!" T.K. panicked as he tried to reach for it, but another nearby Foot ninja simply kicked it away.

Another Foot ninja raised his blade in the air to deliver a finishing blow. T.K. closed his eyes as the blade came down to his head...

...when suddenly a bo staff blocked the blow!

T.K. opened his eyes, thinking it was his brother who saved him. But when he looked up it to see, it wasn't Matt who saved him at all, it wasn't even Tai or the Ancient One.

It was...KARI! T.K. couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kari?" Was all T.K. could say.

(N/A: As Johnny Test would put it: 'Whoa, didn't see that coming.')

Kari then pushed the ninja back with some might, and then she knocked the ninja out with one whack from her bo staff. in retalitation, five more Foot ninjas charged at her with katanas in hand.

In a very surprising state, Kari demonstrated some amazing fitness and agility, she performed two back flips and drop kicked one ninja. Then she rolled behind another and did a split kick against him and another ninja next to her, defeating both ninjas without trouble. (Such little effort it took for her to do a split kick would make even Leo jealous)

She then knocked one ninja's katana from his hands with a powerful flip kick and she grabbed it in midair and smirked. Kari glared at the remaining ninjas and muttered. "Boo." And the two remaining ninjas ran away in fear, obviously afraid of her because they've completely underestimated her.

* * *

Kari then turned and stuck out her hand to T.K. "You okay?" she asked sweetly.

T.K. was utterly speechless. "Kari... how...?" he couldn't say anything but he still took her hand and she helped him up.

Tai, Matt, Sora, and Ancient One walked over, having defeated the rest of the Foot. Tai, Matt, and Sora were also shocked that the sweet, docile Kari showed such amazing fitness and ninja skills against those Foot ninjas. While Ancient One was not at all surprised.

"Where did you learn those amazing skills?" Tai asked, completely frozen that his little sister wasn't helpless in that battle.

"I...uh... secretly took up karate last summer, because I wanted to show you guys that I can infact take care of myself." Kari admitted.

"Wow, just wow." Sora spluttered. "Ancient One was right all this time."

"Never judge a book by it's cover you may even say." T.K. nodded.

"If Davis saw this, I bet he'd get all frozen too." Matt chuckled.

Everyone agreed but both Tai and T.K. had the same thought about Kari:

_'I'll never think about Kari the same way ever again.'_

* * *

Suddenly the rubble from the cave-in started moving, the digidestined and Ancient One noticed and soon the Triceraton warriors burst out of the rubble and Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, and Gatomon got out unharmed.

The digidestined hugged their digimon happily, relieved they were alive.

"Wow, we can't believe you survived that." T.K. said as he hugged Patamon.

"It was a little painful but Traximus managed to save us." Patamon explained.

"Still, I don't want to go through that again." Biyomon sighed.

"By the way you guys should have seen Kari here in action." Sora said. "She was amazing. She managed to save T.K. and defeat several Foot without trouble."

Gatomon laughed slightly. "I actually knew she took up karate, I went with her to classes during that summer."

Traximus had to interrupt. "My apologies my friends, but we need to keep going. Your enemies are going to accomplish their goals if we don't hurry."

Tai nodded. "You're right Traximus, we have to stop tingrin (Shredder) and monkey boy (Metal Etemon) here and now."

Sora looked around. "So where do we go from here?"

Ancient One looked up and pointed. "Up."

Biyomon took to the skies. "I'll get us up there no problem!"

* * *

Digivolving Sequence:

"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!"

* * *

Sora got on Birdramon. "Everyone hold on tight!"

Birdramon took off and flew up the hole on the ceiling. Tai, Matt, Kari, Ancient One, Agumon, Gabumon, and Gatomon held onto Birdramon's feet. Only Patamon could also fly and he followed close behind. Traximus, and his fellow Triceraton warriors stayed behind.

T.K. looked below and started talking. "Aren't you guys coming?"

"We'll stay behind and ensure that this technology isn't used for evil again!" Traximus called from below.

"Okay. Good luck!" Kari replied from the floor above.

"It was an honor of fighting alongside you children and the terrapins!" Monza Ram added.

With that, the digidestined, their digimon, and the Ancient One continue onward, unknown of the horrors that await them when they make it to the top floor.

* * *

And there you go. Another chapter up and ready. I thank the reviwers that gave me some of the ideas I used in this chapter and the last.


End file.
